A partir deste momento
by Becky-Smyt
Summary: Uuma amizade verdadeira vai surgir entre as duas tão diferentes crianças. Uma amizade que ficará para sempre nos seus coraçãoes, a partir desse momento e para o resto das suas vidas. 7º capitulo no ar
1. Notas da Autora

**Autora:** Becky Smyt

**Contato:** Rebecasmytmaghotmail.com

**Categoria:** Geral/Humor/drama (Só um pouquinhos...passa despercebido =P )

**Shipper:** Pequenos indicios de Draco/Ginny

**Spoilers:** Possivelmente 1º e 2º livro.

**Sinopse:** Ela nunca se sentia completamente feliz no seu mundo, precisava de alguém que a compreendesse. Mas quando o viu pela primeira vez naquela tarde no Celeiro, não pensou que acabava de conhecer o rapaz que estaria ao seu lado por muitos e muitos anos. E entre risos e lágrimas, problemas, encrencas e brincadeiras, uma amizade verdadeira vai surgir entre estas duas crianças. Uma amizade que ficará para sempre, a partir desse momento e para o resto das suas vidas.

Disclaimer: Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Outros são meus mesmo. =D Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá a todos.

Bem, esta é mais uma fic sobre Ginny e Draco, mas um pouco diferente desta vez. Todas as fic D/G que já li falam do Presente e do Futuro deles. De como eles se conheceram em Hogwarts, como foi o futuro deles...Eu sempre quis escrever uma D/G, mas realmente queria algo diferente. A maioria das fics deste shipper, apesar de serem muito diferentes entre si, são sempre ou contando uma relação amor/ódio entre Draco e Ginny ou contando o grande drama das suas vidas, vitimas de preconceito e da rivalidade das suas famílias. Eu queria escrever uma fic que me desse vontade de ler se eu não fosse a autora. Que chamasse a atenção precisamente por ter uma história um pouco diferente.

Foi então que eu tive esta ideia completamente louca. Porque não um passado? Daí vocês pensam, mas a Ginny odeia o Draco, sempre que eles falam um com o outro solta faísca...Como é possível que eles se conhecessem antes do 2º livro? Bem, só posso dizer que aqui com a Becca e a sua mente super destrambelhada a funcionar, tudo é possível.

Eu sou Portuguesa e a minha Beta não faz maravilhas (Oi Rafi! ), portanto qualquer pequeno erro, foi sem intenção. Se me derem a honra de ler alguns comentários vossos, podiam até avisar se encontrarem algum erro de tradução.

Gostaria muito que comentassem, todos sabem o quão agradável é para nós escritores receber um comentário que seja. E realmente incentiva.

Bem, fico-me por aqui, espero que gostem.

Beijos para todos

Becca


	2. Prólogo

** N/A:** O Prólogo é muito diferente do resto da fic, mas posso já dizer que vão encontrar aqui inúmeras pistas para o que se segue. Comentem.

** Prólogo**

As pessoas falam. As pessoas adoram falar: não que a nossa história, de acordo com eles a nossa versão - que parece ser a única sem fundamento - tenha algo de extraordinário. Na verdade foram muitos os que passaram por pior naquela época, em que as coisas estavam divididas entre luz e escuridão. Nós representamos apenas a diferença, a mudança e o impossível. São muitas as pessoas que escreveram a nossa história, que a espalharam pelo mundo. Falam de como nos conhecemos, as situações por que passamos, as desilusões e problemas que sofremos. Criam mesmo as suas próprias versões, acrescentando alguns pormenores e detalhes para que os seus livros se tornassem mais entusiasmantes. Com estes livros batizaram-me com vários nomes, Sally, Carmen, Lena, Annie, Lara, Amy. O meu verdadeiro nome nunca foi referido. Será que algum destes livros conta a história real? Algum destes escritores esteve presente? Escutou as nossas conversas e discussões mais íntimas? Hoje somos conhecidos em todo o mundo, somos encarados como uma lenda, somos modelos a seguir. Nas livrarias, mesmo após tanto tempo, os livros que escreveram sobre nós continuam entre os mais vendidos. Nas escolas, tanto de trouxas como de feiticeiros, os professores deliciam os estudantes contando a história de como a pequena menina do vestido azul encontrou o rapaz sombra no "palheiro" da sua vizinha e da garota dos olhos de mel e do sorriso doce que quase destruiu os sonhos de duas vidas.  
  
A razão pela qual estou sentada hoje escrevendo isto é simples: as pessoas começam a encarar o que nós passamos como um conto de fadas e não uma história real, repleta de sangue, morte e sofrimento, bem como amor, amizade e coragem. Ontem resolvi quebrar a minha rotina. Enquanto todos me esperavam no instituto para trabalhar, dei a mão à minha filha e, a pé, levei-a à escola. Isto poderia ter custado o meu emprego mas dou graças a Merlin por ter sido mais uma vez inconsequente e precipitada. Quando chegamos, a euforia e o entusiasmo infantis arrancaram a criança de perto de mim, fazendo-a correr para junto dos amigos. Fiquei vendo-os de longe, concentrando o meu olhar na minha pequena, tão parecida comigo quando era mais nova, tão inocente, livre. Sentei-me num banco que encontrei perto de mim, debruçando-me sobre uma das mais recentes versões da história da Princesa e do Dragão. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, refugiada da realidade, mas quando voltei a desviar os olhos do livro reparei na multidão que me rodeava. Olhavam-me de lado, sussurrando entre si e apontando-me os dedos.

- Por Merlin, Beth! Espera nos realmente convencer que a sua mãe é realmente a Coruja das histórias? - disse Peter, um rapaz do 3º ano conhecido pelas suas ameaças aos mais novos.

- Mas ela é! Juro! Beth, como os amigos da minha filha lhe chamam (o diminutivo para Elizabeth, nome que ela arranjara para si mesma), olhou-me na expectativa, esperando que eu confessasse aos seus pequenos colegas que o meu nome era na verdade Sally, ou Carmen, ou Lena. À minha volta o número de pessoas que se juntava àquela multidão era cada vez maior, olhando-me todos com sorrisos irônicos e desdenhosos.

- Você não pode ser a Angélica! - Sorri, acrescentando mais um nome à minha lista - A minha mãe andou em Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo que a Angélica e diz que ela morreu logo depois de abandonar a escola.  
  
Ergui a minha sobrancelha, divertida com a situação. Oras, eu estava morta e não sabia? Isso sim é um problema.  
  
- Bem querido, devo admitir que tens razão. Eu não sou a Angélica das histórias. O meu nome é Virgínia. Apenas Virgínia. Os adultos que se tinham juntado aos mais novos sorriram, encarando aquilo como uma pequena mentira, contada pela menina de cabelos ruivos que agora baixava a cabeça, escondendo a cara, talvez envergonhada por ter sido apanhada. As crianças começaram afastar-se, frustradas por não terem conhecido Angel. Beth ficou para trás.

- Não é justo. Eles pensam que está morta! Devia ter contado pra eles! Mostrado pra eles como era!

- Beth... Eles não pensam que eu estou morta porque eles não me conhecem. Segundo eles Angélica morreu. Não eu. - Puxei a menina de sete anos para o meu colo e afaguei-lhe os cabelos - Já tínhamos falado sobre isto. Não vale a pena. De que me serviria a mim ser perseguida por um bando de enfurecidos, querendo tirar satisfações ou procurando os relatos originais disto e daquilo... De que serviria, pequena?

Beth olhou para as suas mãos durante uns momentos e depois encarou-me directamente, olhos nos olhos.

- Você ganharia a sua vida de volta, mãe.

As pessoas gostam de falar. As pessoas falam. Mas será que alguma delas pensou no que está por detrás duma história que pensam ser tão antiga como o tempo? E alguém se preocupou em saber se existiam sentimentos para além das frias palavras dos contadores de histórias? E acima de tudo, algum deles quis saber se queríamos espalhar a nossa história? Nunca quisemos isto. Nunca quisemos a fama e o anonimato simultâneo. Se ao menos pudéssemos voltar a ser apenas a pequena menina de cabelos ruivos e vestido azul, o rapaz sombra e a menina de sorriso doce e olhos de mel que quase pôs tudo a perder. Numa época em que éramos jovens, inocentes, livres.


	3. Depois da chuva, a tempestade

** Capitulo 1**

** Depois da Chuva, a Tempestade **

Era um dia de Outono. As folhas douradas voavam, empurradas pela brisa suave. As árvores e as flores dançavam ao som da música que naquele dia se espalhava desde a mais profunda raiz à mais alta das nuvens. Os pássaros voavam de ramo para ramo e os coelhos corriam velozmente pelos tapetes de folhas douradas. O sol brilhava em todo o seu esplendor, embora por vezes coberto por uma ou outra nuvem. Aos que se sentassem sob a sombra das árvores e olhassem para o céu, atravessadas pelos raios do sol, as folhas pareciam arder, tomando uma cor vermelho fogo. As poucas crianças que viviam naquela zona da Inglaterra divertiam-se construindo montes de folhas para depois saltarem para cima deles, destruindo-os. Juntas, organizavam concursos onde saltavam por cima das possas de lamas que ficavam para trás após a chuva. E os adultos não escapavam imunes àquela onda de felicidade, arranjando desculpas para pisarem as folhas molhadas e provocarem os mais variados sons.  
  
Um pouco longe dos sítios e dos tapetes vermelhos, na vila, onde todas estas dádivas da Natureza passavam despercebidas, as pessoas cumpriam as suas rotinas, não detectando nada de estranho. Mas aquele era um dia especial.  
  
Havia poucas casas fora de Ottery St. Catchpole naquela altura e na sua maioria eram sítios ou ranchos. As poucas casas, espalhadas aqui e ali a uma distância considerável umas das outras, pertenciam àqueles que procuravam manter-se isolados da vida nas comunidades e eram portanto evitadas. Mas de todas as casas de Ottery St. Catchpole, a que mais saltava à vista e que não poderia ser ignorada, era sem dúvida a alta e inclinada casa dos Weasley.

No jardim, três rapazes, dois gêmeos e o irmão mais novo simulavam um jogo de quadribol, montados nas velhas vassouras da mãe. Eram seguidos de longe pelos olhos atentos de uma menina de cerca de sete anos, agachada debaixo de uma árvores e tentando adiar o seu trabalho. Num canto um pouco mais afastado, um rapaz de grandes óculos e um pouco mais velho, estava deitado sobre uma velha manta, debruçando-se sobre um grande livro. Lá dentro uma mulher atarefada, vestindo um avental amarelo, dois rapazes que se dedicavam aparentemente ao estudo e por fim, um homem ruivo, afundado em papéis e levando constantemente as mãos à cabeça. Esta era a família Weasley.

- TRAPACEIRO!! – o grito da jovem de cabelos ruivos soou no exato momento em que o irmão, Ronald, desmontava da vassoura e a utilizava para melhor defender a baliza.

A garota era ruiva como toda a família. Tinha grandes olhos castanhos, vivos e curiosos e um sorriso repleto de luz. Os seus cabelos tinham sido cortados por ela própria, procurando tentar ficar mais parecida com um rapaz. Na altura estava furiosa com os irmãos que para variar a descriminavam por ser menina. Era difícil ser a única garota em sete filhos. Difícil e perigoso. Usava uma camisola castanha clara, desbotada e comprida, que pertencera à mãe e vestia uma saia também castanha, cheia de remendos. Só os seus pais podiam usar roupa de feiticeiro, por viverem entre os trouxas. Bruscamente, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e em passos apressados dirigiu-se ao local onde Rony roubava o jogo descaradamente. E estava assim iniciada a discussão daquele dia.

- Desculpa? - Respondeu-lhe Rony com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Oh, por favor Ronald! Posso não entender muito de quadribol mas sei reconhecer uma falta tão desenvergonhada como esta!

Fred e Jorge entreolharam-se e rapidamente largaram as vassouras para se juntarem aos irmãos. Conforme seria de esperar tomariam o partido de Rony, como sempre acontecia. Por mais que Rony estivesse errado era assim que as coisas deviam ser: apoiar Rony e acabar com Gina. _"Se o tio Mitch estivesse aqui, vocês estariam mortos a esta altura."_ Pensou Gina, lembrando-se do tio que apesar de agora estar fora à trabalho costumava passar com eles mais de metade do seu tempo livre. O tio Mitch costumava defendê-la. Quando a grande e velha coruja chegava e a sua mãe encontrava uns momentos para responder às cartas, raras por Mitch nunca estar muito tempo fora, Gina sentava-se no chão, aguardando o momento certo para com a sua letra desleixada acrescentar as três palavras que mais treinava e que sabia escrever realmente bem: _Muitos Beijinhos, Gina._ Quando a resposta chegava a sua mãe, depois de a ter lido e de se certificar se a filha a poderia ler também, passava-a a Gina. Ela se esforçava e esmerava para compreender cada palavra escrita no papel. Depois, à hora do jantar, juntava os pais e os irmãos e contava-lhes as novidades que o tio lhes dava. Inexplicavelmente, apesar do seu tio estar tanto tempo fora, as cartas não chegavam. _"Está ocupado com o trabalho"_, dizia a mãe com os seus olhos brilhando de preocupação. Naquele momento em que podia estar prestes a transformar-se num pequeno sapo vermelho vivo, lembrou-se o quanto sentia saudades do tio e perguntou-se quando ele voltaria ou quando chegaria a próxima carta.

- Como podes saber Gi? Você é menina! - Disse Jorge.  
  
- As tuas únicas preocupações deviam ser ajudar a mãe na cozinha! - disse Fred.

- Ou ajudá-la a varrer o chão.

- Ou ajudá-la a recolher as folhas do jardim. Estou enganado ou era isso que devias estar fazendo neste momento?

Os gêmeos começaram a andar lentamente em torno dela com expressões ameaçadoras. Por momentos, pareceu a Gina que o céu tinha sido coberto por uma extensa e escura nuvem. Fora daquele circulo, Rony, sentado no chão, ria agarrado à barriga. E foi quando Fred e Jorge começaram a murmurar palavras em latim e Percy desviou o olhar do seu livro para tomar atenção ao desenrolar da discussão, que Gina se lembrou de fazer asneira. Irritá- los a sério era tudo o que ela queria no momento. Sem pensar nas consequências.

- Claro, é esse o meu dever! Ajudar na faxina da casa! Mas sabem uma coisa vocês os três? - Fred e Jorge olharam fixamente para ela perante aquela anormal explosão de fúria e Rony pôs-se imediatamente de pé - Quem sabe vocês não podem ajudar? Vocês dois limpam o pó e o Rony toma conta das teias de aranha. O QUE ME DIZEM?

Não foi preciso muito para Gina se arrepender do que tinha dito. Numa família diferente aquilo teria apenas desencadeado uma troca de palavras rudes. Mas aqueles eram os Weasley e a menção de aranhas e limpar o pó na mesma frase, era perigoso. Traumas antigos.

- Repita o que disse.

- Eu não disse nada...- arriscou Gina, baixando a cabeça para não encarar os rostos assustadores dos irmãos.

- RE-PI-TA! Gina permaneceu calada, sabendo que teria de "desaparecer" rapidamente. Desejou que a magia que tinha no sangue abrisse um buraco no chão. Um buraco que lhe permitisse escapar dali, não por vergonha ou medo mas por precaução. Com a raiva, Fred avançou sobre ela que caiu estatelada na relva fria e molhada. De onde estava pode ver Percy correr para chamar a mãe. E pode ver ainda melhor os olhares que os seus irmãos trocaram.  
  
Aproveitando aquele momento em que a atenção era desviada dela, resolveu correr para dentro de casa. A relva estava úmida e na sua corrida até à porta, voltou a cair. Mas não parou. Tornou a levantar-se e rapidamente atravessou a porta de entrada e a sala, ignorando os olhares arregalados de Carlinhos e Gui. Depois subiu as escadas. Apesar de ser ainda muito nova e de não conhecer os males do mundo, Gina tinha vivido o suficiente para conhecer os seus irmãos. E sabia que mesmo que passassem dias sem poderem voltar a falar da discussão daquele dia, os irmãos se vingariam. Se vingariam pelo sermão que tinham ouvido e pelo que Gina dissera, mesmo que a culpa não fosse inteiramente dela. E a melhor coisa a fazer não era correr para debaixo das saias da mãe. Ao contrário do tio Mitch, as reprimendas da mãe eram facilmente esquecidas. A autoridade dela era momentânea, não era suficiente para o arrependimento. E Gina não queria esperar para ver os irmãos a serem por fim libertados das garras de Molly Weasley. Quando isso acontecesse, ela estaria bem escondida e fora do alcance deles. Mas aonde? Não no quarto dela, esse seria certamente o primeiro lugar onde eles procurariam. E se queria algo menos obvio não podia escolher o quarto dos gêmeos e de Rony.  
  
Talvez o quarto de Carlinhos? Desde que ele se tornara monitor chefe, um dos alunos mais populares de Hogwarts (conseguira domar praticamente sozinho um dragão verde-comum de Gales, que apesar de ser da menos problemática raça de dragão conhecida não deixava de ser um dragão.) e conseguira um quarto só para ele que todos eles sabiam, o primeiro quarto do corredor era proibido. Para além de ser escuro e assustador e do irmão os ter proibido de entrar, estava forrado com imagens de dragões de todas as espécies e cores, o que era uma razão boa o suficiente para os manter afastados. Carlinhos possuía este estranho fascínio desde que o tio Mitch o levara numa visita ao quartel do departamento de controle dos animais mágicos. Fazia dez anos nesse dia e vira-se pela primeira vez frente a frente (com alguns homens, cordas e grades pelo meio, claro) com um Rabo- Córneo Húngaro.. O quarto de Gui e Percy podia ser facilmente posto à parte. Como Gui a protegia sempre essa seria a segunda opção de Fred, Jorge e Rony quando viessem à procura dela. Então onde ela deveria se esconder? O quarto de visitas seria uma boa opção se não fosse um esconderijo impossível, apenas com uma cama baixa e uma mesa-de-cabeceira. Havia ainda o banheiro, lá em baixo, mas descer as escadas agora seria uma atitude estúpida. Sobravam portanto duas divisões. O sótão e o quarto dos seus pais. A escolha era fácil. Antes o quarto dos pais com as suas cores berrantes, a meio do corredor, do que o sótão frio, sujo e assustador, que ela evitava desde sempre. O mais rápida e silenciosa que podia, abriu a porta do quarto e entrou, sorrindo ao encarar a escrivaninha do pai. O quarto era pequeno, como qualquer outro da casa. O armário de pinho com um aspecto velho e pesado estava encostado à parede da direita, ao lado da porta e em frente à janela. A cama de pinho, ladeada por duas mesas-de-cabeceira do mesmo material, ocupava quase todo o quarto. Estava coberta por uma colcha de um material que imitava o cetim, azul-turquesa com várias flores em tons de rosa espalhadas aqui e ali. Os cortinados condiziam com as almofadas, ambos amarelos com pequenas rosas azuis claras. Em frente da cama estava ainda uma escrivaninha, uma cadeira e uma cômoda, todas elas cobertas por vários papéis: cartas, jornais, documentos e vários relatórios e outros papéis que o pai trazia do trabalho. Em cima da cadeira estava ainda um monte de roupa passada a ferro. Gina percorreu o quarto rapidamente e sentou-se encolhida no pequeno espaço entre a cama e a parede, junto à janela. Ficou ali durante um tempo, abraçada às pernas com a cabeça encostada aos joelhos. Quanto tempo necessitaria permanecer ali até os irmãos se cansarem de a procurar? A descobririam antes disso? Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um grito mais alto vindo do jardim. Como não pensara nisso antes? A janela dava precisamente para o lado da casa onde ela tinha estado pouco tempo antes. Bastava uma cadeira para conseguir abrir a janela e olhar lá para fora que poderia controlar os irmãos e divertir-se a ver a sua mãe a gritar com eles. E o melhor de tudo, sem ser vista.  
  
Tendo o máximo de cuidado para ser silenciosa, dirigiu-se à cadeira em frente à secretária do pai. Cheia de entusiasmo iniciou o longo trabalho de passar os papéis e a roupa para cima da cama. Depois, arrastou a cadeira para junto da janela e subiu lá para cima. Estendeu a mão para abrir a janela. Se alguém a visse naquele momento, fossem os seus pais ou algum dos seus irmãos, ela poderia ter a certeza de que estava metida em problemas. Para além dela estar expressamente proibida de entrar no quarto dos pais desde o acidente com os fogos de artifício dos gêmeos, ficaria de castigo uma semana se a vissem assim, em cima do parapeito da janela e totalmente debruçada para o lado de fora. Ficou ali durante uns minutos até perceber de que ver os seus irmãos serem castigados não era tão divertido como pensava. E foi quando um grito da mãe voltou a ressoar em toda a casa que ela viu. Primeiro não percebeu devido à suavidade com que o animal se deslocava. Mas depois parou, mesmo diante dela, em frente à janela do quarto. Era uma coruja, uma coruja como ela nunca tinha visto antes. Não velha e de aspecto doente como Errol, a coruja do tio. E muito menos jovem e medrosa como Janice, a coruja que Carlinhos tinha comprado no mês passado. Esta coruja, que agora a olhava de lado, desconfiada, era grande e altiva. Negra como o carvão ou como a mais escura das noites. Gina soube desde logo que esta era uma coruja real, uma coruja de sangue azul, usada apenas pelos mais grandiosos e poderosos feiticeiros. E trazia uma carta.  
  
A coruja flutuou suavemente até ao parapeito, pousando ao lado de Gina e estendendo-lhe a pata onde estava preso o envelope, também negro. Gina desamarrou-o com cautela, pulando depois para dentro do quarto. Ao contrário do que acontecia normalmente, a coruja não voou de volta ou insistiu com Gina para obter uma resposta à correspondência. Ficou apenas ali no parapeito, do lado de fora, olhando-a com aqueles olhos penetrantes, no seu ar solene. A carta estava endereçada à família Weasley, sem possuir qualquer indicação de remetente. Seria errado abri-la? Afinal apesar da carta ter sido entregue a ela, era no quarto dos seus pais que a coruja esperava encontrar os seus destinatários. Colocou a carta sobre a cama, adiando a sua decisão. Depois puxou a cadeira novamente para o seu lugar, voltando a cobri-la de papéis. Por fim sentou- se novamente no seu buraco entre a cama e a parede e pegou na carta, encolhendo-se como se estivesse a fazer algo errado. Não foi preciso abrir o envelope pois assim que se preparava para o fazer este se desenrolou sozinho, revelando uma carta escrita a letras brancas sobre pergaminho negro. E depois veio o choque. Primeiro o choque, depois a dor e por fim a fúria. Ou talvez tudo junto. Condolências, pêsames e desculpas. Tinha de ser mentira. Tinha de ser mentira porque simplesmente não podia ser verdade. Era demasiado irreal para ser verdade. Gina não se deu conta de quanto tempo passava. Os seus movimentos tornaram- se descoordenados e desobedientes. Queria levantar-se, chorar e correr. E gritar. Queria gritar alto, para que todos a ouvissem, para que todos pudessem sentir a dor que ela sentia. Como poderia Percy continuar a ler o seu livro tão tranqüilamente? Como poderia a mãe continuar o seu discurso? Não sentiriam eles? Não sentiriam? As nuvens taparam o sol e o quarto ficou escuro e frio. A brisa entrava pela janela aberta, balançando os cortinados e gelando mais do que seria possível. E Gina deitou-se na cama, perdida nas suas agonias, corroendo-se com a dor da saudade e da perda. Agora ela estava sozinha, mesmo tendo seis irmãos e pais maravilhosos, estava sozinha. Porque a pessoa que a protegera e que estivera sempre perto dela, a pessoa que a tratara como uma filha naqueles sete anos, tinha partido. Tinha partido e não ia regressar. Mitch Parker, irmão de Molly Weasley, estava então morto. E por agora, ela era a única que sabia, a única que sofria. E por agora deixaria a dor invadi-la e a guardaria com ela. Eles que soubessem por uma carta, porque era assim que deveria ter sido. E muito cuidadosamente, para não deixar vestígios, Gina voltou a arrumar a carta e o envelope o melhor que podia, prendendo-a à pata da coruja. Esta olhava para ela carinhosamente, mas ainda assim confusa. A correspondência tinha sido bem entregue, porque era a carta devolvida?  
  
- Entregue esta carta a Molly Weasley. A coruja piou, um pouco indignada. Não era uma coruja de seguir ordens de qualquer pessoa. Uma coruja real faz o que nasceu para fazer, não o que deve ser feito. E a coruja surpreendeu verdadeiramente Gina quando sacudiu as asas e levantou vôo, numa serenidade perfeita.  
  
E depois Gina não teve dúvidas do que queria fazer. Não queria ficar ali, para ouvir a mãe e os irmãos a lamentarem-se. Não queria receber uma notícia tão cruel duas vezes no mesmo dia. E não queria estar ali para ver a dor dos outros. A sua já lhe era suficiente. E então fugiu, com a fúria contida até ali a dominá-la. Desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde, com as lágrimas a turvarem-lhe a visão. Quando chegou à cozinha, parou bruscamente. Tinha tomado aquele caminho para sair pela porta de trás. Não queria responder a perguntas. Mas não esperava encontrar ali alguém. A sua família estava concentrada nas suas tarefas, tanto que ninguém esperaria uma distração. Mas Gui estava ali, com o seu sorriso simpático de sempre e com os cabelos a caírem-lhe sobre os olhos. Olhou para Gina preocupado, tentando perceber o que se passava com a irmã mais nova. Depois a puxou pela mão e levou-a lá para fora.  
  
- O que aconteceu Gi? Foi alguma coisa que os gêmeos fizeram? Ou pior, foi alguma coisa que o Rony disse? Porque se foi, você sabe que eles não fazem por mal. Pensam apenas que estão sendo divertidos. - Gui sorriu-lhe mais uma vez, estendendo a mão para lhe afagar os cabelos ruivos. E Gina enervou-se subitamente. Enervou-se com todos aqueles sorrisos, toda aquela simpatia e felicidade quando ela acabava de saber que não mais iria ver uma das pessoas que ela mais amava no mundo. E decidiu dizer-lhe isso, sabendo que Gui compreenderia o estado dela. Era sempre ele o mais carinhoso. Abriu a boca duas vezes antes de tomar coragem para o dizer, com uma voz mais fraca e tremida do que queria.  
  
- Ele morreu, Gui.

Gui estacou subitamente. Os seus olhos carinhosos foram cobertos por uma nuvem de tristeza. Não era preciso dizer quem era ele, ambos sabiam e ambos sofriam. Ele acreditaria nela. Sabia que ela não brincaria com um assunto tão doloroso quanto aquele estava a revelar ser. Mas Gui recompôs-se rapidamente. Sorriu novamente, não com um sorriso tão cheio de felicidade como o anterior, mas possuindo um igual carinho. Depois ajoelhou-se e abraçou a irmã durante uns segundos, deixando que ela libertasse algumas das suas lágrimas. Afagou-lhe o cabelo mais uma vez e por fim levantou-se, abrindo a porta para entrar dentro de casa. E ao contrário do que Gina esperava, ele não fez grandes esforços para a levar com ele. Simplesmente se virou e disse:  
  
- Vai para onde quer que estava indo antes de me encontrar. Mas não se afaste muito. E tenha cuidado consigo mesma, corujinha. Gina deu um sorriso amarelo e forçado, mas ainda assim verdadeiro. Gui era sem dúvida o melhor irmão que ela poderia ter tido. E ainda com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, virou as costas e correu. Saltou a cerca de madeira e pôs-se de cócoras, com cuidado para que ninguém a visse. Aquela zona da Inglaterra era a única que conservava as suas flores amarelas e brilhantes, desde o início da Primavera até ao fim do Outono. Era agradável, correr pelo campo, com as flores a roçarem as suas pernas e o vento a empurrar os seus cabelos à medida que avançava. O sol parecia mais bonito do que nunca, aquecendo-a e espalhando a sua luz e calor por cada flor e cada pedaço de terra daquele lugar. E por fim Gina chegou ao fim da colina, ofegando de cansaço mas continuando a caminhar. Então, atravessou as árvores e a cerca que a separavam do Celeiro.  
  
O Celeiro era um lugar que ela tinha visitado uma vez, quando fugia dos irmãos e que adorara. As crianças diziam ser assombrado, devido aos barulhos estranhos que de lá vinham, durante a noite, mas os adultos usavam o bom senso e diziam que não, que o Celeiro era apenas uma velha cabana prestes a cair e que servia de abrigo a muitos animais. Para a jovem Weasley aquele lugar não era nem uma coisa nem outra. Para ela, que conhecia tão pouco do mundo, o Celeiro era, simplesmente, o lugar mais bonito e confortável onde ela já havia estado. Era muito grande, feito de madeira e pintado a tinta vermelha. Tinha sem dúvida pertencido a um trouxa. Do lado direito encontrava-se uma espécie de dispensa onde se podiam achar alguns instrumentos de trabalho pertencentes ao antigo dono e um velho trator, sem uma roda. O celeiro propriamente dito, estava cheio de palha. Palha, carrinhos de mão, ganchos enferrujados, velhos pedaços de madeira aqui e ali e vários insetos e pássaros, que faziam ali os seus ninhos. E ao fundo, estava uma escadinha que dava para o antigo "armazém". Era esse o lugar preferido de Gina, com os seus montes de palha e sacos de terra e feno e a sua janela, de onde podia observar a Toca e até mesmo, lá ao fundo, a vila de Ottery St. Catchpole. E Gina subiu pela escadinha, sem qualquer medo apesar deste estar tão velho e podre que poderia se partir a qualquer momento. O medo só chegou quando Gina se encontrou por fim lá em cima e olhou em frente. O susto quase a fez cair. À sua frente estava um rapaz. Um jovem rapaz, de cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos.


	4. Quando a tempestade chega ao fim

**2º capitulo  
Quando a tempestade chega ao fim**  
  
Gina susteve a respiração. As suas mãos fecharam-se, os maxilares cerraram- se. Fechou os olhos desejando que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho. Estaria o rapaz realmente ali? Nunca encontrara ninguém no Celeiro e passava, talvez, mais tempo ali do que em casa. Desejava que ele não fosse real, que fosse apenas um fruto da sua imaginação. Um amigo imaginário ou talvez um anjo protetor. Não precisava de pessoas para a encher de perguntas e palavras falsas. As pessoas atrapalhavam, não compreendiam e não pensavam consigo, mas sim sobre si. Não tentavam compreendê-la, procuravam apenas arranjar uma solução comum para o problema. E por isso, a menina preferia sofrer sozinha, sem partilhar a sua dor com ninguém.

Respirou fundo e agitou os dedos, sentindo cada parte do seu corpo contrair-se e voltar a movimentar-se. Um truque antigo que lhe permitia relaxar e ao mesmo tempo afastar as lágrimas. Por fim abriu os olhos lentamente.

Ele continuava lá, os seus olhos fixos na vista. A sua boca cerrada apesar de se poder distinguir o que poderia ser o fantasma de um sorriso. Os raios solares refletiam no seu cabelo loiro dando-lhe um aspecto brando, irreal. Se não fossem as roupas negras que trazia vestidas, pareceria um anjo. Era belo, belo como um amanhecer. Qualquer olhar ficaria preso na sua imagem, observando-o como se tratasse de alguma criatura fantástica, daquelas que só se tem à oportunidade de ver nos livros. Gina sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o silêncio teria de ser quebrado e o seu olhar teria de ser desviado para outro lado, teriam de falar embora insistissem em prolongar o silêncio.

O silêncio não foi quebrado, mas o olhar e o encanto foram deitados por terra assim que ele desviou a atenção para ela. A ruiva sentiu-se ser puxado por aqueles olhos para fora de uma nuvem cor-de-rosa onde se permitira descansar e onde se esquecera do tempo e da realidade. Porque aqueles olhos cinzentos e frios eram a realidade. Ele não a olhava diretamente nos olhos e a menina agradecia por isso, pois nunca vira algo mais assustador. Os seus olhos eram frios. Frios e insensíveis. Estavam fixos em algum ponto atrás dela, mas de alguma maneira, pareciam estudá-la de cima a baixo.

Qualquer pessoa sabe que não se deve acordar aqueles que sofrem durante o sono, aqueles que são perseguidos por pesadelos contínuos e tortuosos. O choque do confronto com a realidade é enorme e fatal. O mesmo acontece com os sonhos, aconteçam na tranquilidade do descanso ou durante o decorrer de mais um dia. Acordar de modo pouco delicado alguém que se perdeu num sonho é cruel. Os sonhos são perfeitos e mágicos, muito diferentes da realidade. A realidade para a maioria de nós é tudo aquilo que nós vemos, provamos, tocamos, cheiramos e outras coisas provenientes de nossos sentidos. Não passa, portanto de mais um argumento sobre a maneira de olhar a vida, sem magia, sem felicidade. Por essa razão, as pessoas chegam a um ponto em que não conseguem distingui o imaginário do que é real. Simplesmente porque o que é real choca, fere e provoca cicatrizes.

Gina teve de se sentar sobre um fardo de palha para conseguir manter os olhos abertos. E tinha de o fazer, fecha-los seria perigoso. Aquele rapaz loiro acordara-a mais bruscamente do que ela acreditava ser possível. A aceitação demorara a chegar, mas tinha-se instalado por fim. Gina cambaleava, tentando desviar os olhos do rapaz que pareciam estar gravados em cada pedaço de madeira que a rodeava. E quando por fim aqueles olhos assustadores desapareciam, ela via a imagem de uma garota correndo à frente de um homem ruivo. Uma imagem perdida para sempre.

O tempo tornou-se novamente secundário. Gina deixou de sentir, de ver, de ouvir. Respirar deixou de ser importante. A sua consciência divagou para longe, não prestando qualquer atenção ao rapaz que a mantivera tão ocupada minutos antes. O seu coração batia freneticamente à medida que ela era invadida por memórias e recordações. Depois, a escuridão tomou conta dela. O frio era intenso, mesmo tendo agora uma capa sobre os ombros. O raciocínio e a razão tentavam regressar, sendo, no entanto impedidos pelo latejar continuo da sua cabeça. Sentiu alguém aproximar-se dela e, após fazer um enorme esforço para abrir os olhos conseguiu destinguir um rapaz ajoelhado junto dela. A compreensão passou em frente dos seus olhos rapidamente e dando-se conta do perigo que poderia correr, sentou-se bruscamente.

Assim que os seus olhos voltaram a ser confiáveis ela olhou ao redor. Como era de esperar, ele estava lá, ajoelhado em frente ao lugar onde ela tinha estado momentos antes. O seu olhar ainda vago, o seu rosto sereno.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou ela, não ousando encará-lo nos olhos.

Ele sorriu apenas em resposta. Um sorriso irónico que não condizia com os seus olhos nem com a expressão do seu rosto. Na verdade, os sentimentos captados quando se olhava para ele, tornavam confusa a mente de qualquer um.

- Quem sou eu? Quem sou eu, perguntas, quando não sabes ainda que resposta queres.

A sua voz era agradável embora carregada de ironia e escárnio. Gina refletiu naquelas palavras seriamente antes de responder. Começavam mal, Gina nunca gostara das pessoas que falavam por enigmas.

- Eu sei o que desejava que fosses!- Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha divertido. - Desejava que fosses um amigo.

- Então voltamos à minha pergunta inicial, porque me respondeste novamente sem neste momento teres noção do que queres em um amigo. Mas sim, se é esse o teu desejo podes considerar-me um amigo. Só pergunto uma coisa. Um amigo de quem?

Gina franziu a testa. Estava confusa e ainda atormentada pela dor. As coisas estavam a mudar demasiado depressa e bruscamente. Primeiro ela estava feliz a observar um jogo no jardim. Depois descobria que nunca mais teria junto de si a pessoa que mais amava. Em questão de minutos fascinava- se com um rapaz junto a uma janela, em seguida era atormentada pelo medo e pela segurança e agora estava ali novamente, tentando decifrar as palavras de um estranho.

- Eu esperaria um amigo meu. Mas talvez tenhas razão, não é isso que eu quero. Quero simplesmente alguém que me tire daqui. E quando eu cheguei e te vi em frente da janela... eu... eu - As palavras faltaram-lhe mas não eram necessárias, ela era inteligente o suficiente para descobrir por ele próprio.

- Tu esqueceste-te da dor por momentos para dar lugar à curiosidade. Mas como vês não te serviu de muito, os teus sentidos foram despertados novamente. Por maior que seja a mudança as memórias estarão sempre presentes. Até ao momento em que compreendas, nada te acalmará.

Gina suspirou, pousando a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Aquilo era demais para um dia só. Por fim pôs-se de joelhos e arrastou-se até ele, sorrindo e finalmente olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Tu me acalma.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Aquelas palavras pareciam ter ido para além do limite da sua compreensão. Ele era inteligente, mas não o suficiente para receber palavras tão inesperadas.

- Então talvez, não estejas tão longe da compreensão como eu pensava que estarias. O teu nome é Gina, certo?

- Sim. Pelo menos é assim que todos me chamam. Menos a minha mãe quando se zanga, claro. Como sabias?

- Às vezes observo-te. Pode-se ver a tua casa daquela janela. – Ele apontou para a janela atrás dela. - Costumo ficar aqui durante muito tempo, vendo- te brincar com os teus irmãos. Vejo-te percorrer o campo até chegares aqui. Depois arranjo uma maneira de desaparecer. Por vezes quando chegas, eu ainda cá estou.

- Então por que nunca te vi?

- Como já disse, tenho os meus métodos para desaparecer. Gina deu um sorriso tímido, levantando-se. Já começava a ficar escuro lá fora. Não poderia ficar muito mais tempo. Gui faria o máximo para que os Weasley não descobrissem a sua ausência, mas não deveria abusar dele. Por está altura os seus pais já saberiam. E Carlinhos também, Gui contava-lhe quase tudo.

- Sabes Gina, aqueles que amamos nunca morrem, apenas partem antes de nós.  
  
Ele pôs-se de pé, caminhando para o lado dela. Debruçou-se sobre a janela, olhando algo lá em baixo. Gina imitou-o, olhando por sua vez para a sua casa, para lá do campo coberto de flores e das árvores que rodeavam o Celeiro. As luzes estavam acesas, a mãe devia estar preparando o jantar. Teria de chegar rapidamente, não podia demorar muito.

- Tenho de ir - Disse Gina.

- Gostei de te conhecer. Quero encontrar-te mais vezes.

- Sim, tens razão. Não é seguro andar por aí à noite. Vem.

Gina estava visivelmente cansada. Os seus passos eram inseguros e não conseguia parar de bocejar. Só queria voltar para casa, para junto de Gui e de Carlinhos. Eles não lhe fariam perguntas. Iriam abraça-la, tentando confortá-la, mas não fariam perguntas. Desceram um de cada vez, pois a madeira era velha e não suportaria duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Se queriam voltar a subir lá acima teriam de construir outra escada. Sem palavras abandonaram o local, caminhando até lá fora. Sempre um atrás do outro, em silêncio para não atraírem atenções. Por fim pararam e sentaram-se frente a frente em cima da cerca de madeira.

- Gina, quero te pedir uma coisa. Gina olhou-o nos olhos que já não temia, embora continuassem igualmente frios e assustadores. Analisando-os melhor podia-se perceber que havia algo para lá da máscara. Porque se escondera dela? De que se refugiava ele? Fez sinal para que ele continuasse. - Não fales de mim à tua família. Deixa que fique em segredo. Um segredo nosso. Sei que são feiticeiros. E alguns feiticeiros não se dão bem.

- Como assim?

- Alguns feiticeiros não se dão bem. É tudo o que precisas saber.

Gina acenou. Não pretendia contar nada sobre ele à família. Isso levaria a mais perguntas que ela não queria responder. Sem mencionar o fato de que naquele momento precisava de alguma coisa que a mantivesse separada dos irmãos. E ele era uma barreira suficiente. Um segredo era suficiente, e ela de alguma maneira sabia que aquele era um segredo grande.

- Consegues ir sozinha até à tua casa? Eu preciso voltar agora. Fiquei fora tempo demais. Eles vão notar.

- Eles?- Ele ignorou e esperou uma resposta. - Não te preocupes, não estou assim tão mal a ponto de não conseguir andar até à minha casa. Adeus.

- Adeus.

Gina saltou para o chão e virando as costas ao rapaz começou a andar para longe dali. Pode sentir o olhar dele preso ao seu percurso durante algum tempo. Depois o ouviu afastar-se para voltar também ele a casa. Então, lembrou-se de uma coisa, uma coisa que por alguma razão ela esquecera de perguntar até agora. Virou-se e correu o mais rapidamente que pôde até conseguir vê-lo. Ele estava a olhá-la, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, como se já soubesse o que ela estava a fazer. E então ela gritou:

- Lembrei-me agora que nem me disseste o teu nome!

- Não perguntas-te. O meu nome é Draco.

Ambos sorriram e viraram costas. Gina correu, as flores amarelas a roçarem- lhe nas pernas. Sentia-se culpada. O seu tio tinha morrido, não deveria estar triste? Não deveria estar a chorar, sentindo imensamente aquela perda? Então porque estaria tão feliz? Porque razão não conseguia parar de sorrir?

Parou subitamente, olhando para o céu que começava a encher-se de estrelas. Dentro de uns dias faria anos. O seu tio prometera-lhe estar presente e ajudar a preparar uma grande festa. Costumava falar da prenda que lhe iria oferecer, dizia ser a coisa mais bonita que ela alguma vez veria. Gina sorria, contando os dias. Não queria saber das outras prendas, do bolo ou dos doces, só queria poder ver aquela prenda.

Baixou-se, sentando-se na terra no meio de todas aquelas flores. Mitch costumava correr atrás dela até ali. Depois sentavam-se cansados e colhiam algumas flores que levavam à mãe. Tinham feito aquilo tantas vezes. Quantas costumavam levar? Seis ou sete. Desta vez seriam mais, precisavam de mais. Pediria à mãe que fizesse um feitiço para durarem mais tempo, talvez algum que as fizesse durar para sempre.

Apanhou doze flores. Uma pelo tio, uma pela mãe e outra pelo pai, duas para os gêmeos, uma por Rony, uma por Percy, uma por Gui, uma por Carlinhos, uma por Evelynd, uma por Draco e uma por ela própria. Doze flores, uma por cada pessoa que fazia parte da sua vida e uma por ela.

Quando chegou a casa fez os possíveis para não ser vista, dirigindo-se ao quarto as visitas, que os irmãos chamavam de o quarto do tio Mitch, era sempre ali que ele ficava quando dormia lá em casa. O quarto estava cheio de vestígios. Um pijama dobrado em cima de uma cadeira que não costumava estar ali e um livro sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Gina não gostava de estar ali. Apressou-se a abrir a última gaveta e achar o que procurava: Um velho cordel tingido de vermelho. Gina usara-o para embrulhar o livro que oferecera ao tio no natal, o mesmo livro que estava agora sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Estava dentro de uma caixa, juntamente com uma concha (que o tio tinha apanhado da primeira vez que tinha visto o mar), um diploma de graduação em Hogwarts e um da academia de aurores. Um velho cordão de ouro e um pingente em forma de coração, uma pedra em forma de lua e outras coisas (algumas ela reconhecia, outras não). O tio guardava as coisas que tinham mais significado para ele, muitas daquelas coisas haviam sido oferecidas por Gina ou pelo resto da família.

Fechou a caixa e a gaveta e pegou no cordel, abandonando o quarto sem deixar pistas da sua presença para trás. Depois correu lá para baixo, sendo observada pelos irmãos que agora punham a mesa. Puxou o jarro cheio de água sobre a mesa, olhando por momentos as flores secas e recordando-se da última vez em que estivera com o tio no campo das flores. Decidida, pegou nas flores e substitui-as pelas novas, que enchiam o jarro por completo. Levando as flores velhas dirigiu-se à cozinha, parando em frente ao caixote do lixo. Sabia o que queria fazer, mas hesitava. Poderia livrar- se assim tão facilmente da sua última lembrança? Então cuidadosamente arrancou uma das pétalas secas e guardou-a no bolso. Agora já estava pronta.

As flores desapareceram no caixote sem ruídos. Tinha compreendido, sabia-o. Teria saudades do tio, mas não sofreria. E quando as lágrimas viessem ela seguraria naquela velha pétala e lembrar-se-ia.

Tudo muda exceto a própria mudança. Tudo flui e nada permanece. Tudo se afasta e nada fica parado. Tu não consegues banhar duas vezes no mesmo rio, pois outras águas e ainda outras sempre vão fluindo. É na mudança que as coisas acham repouso. ()  
  
N/A: O () (antes eram asteriscos) foi colocado no fim do parágrafos que não me pertence. Pertence a Heráclito. Espero que tenham gostado de ler, porque deu um trabalho enorme a escrever, principalmente o início e a despedida. O próximo capitulo vai demorar mais um bocado porque eu ainda não sei bem como o desenrolar.

Agradecimentos:

Às quatro pessoas que deixaram reviews...

Mari Granger Potter: Obrigado. Eu escrevo bem? Eu escrevo mais ou menos, eu acho...=P Escrevo bem o suficiente para conseguir criar uma fic minimamente decente, eu acho. Eu conheço essa fanart! Eu acho ela super fofa! Foi uma das minhas primeiras inspirações.

Milinha: Obrigado tb... Não demorei assim tanto tempo a actualizar, demorei?

Rute Riddle: Obrigado! =D Os vossos comentários são mto fofos...Não vou ser modesta, eu mesmo amo a minha fic e a história que criei. Ainda bem que alguém concorda com a louca aqui.

Lillith1: Bem, eu não me esqueço...não pelo menos até ela acabar. Só espero ter reviews até ao fim...

É só. Obrigado a todos. =P


	5. O monstro, a sombra e a gaivota

**3º Capitulo  
O monstro, a sombra e a gaivota**  
  
Sangue.

Para onde quer que se virasse via apenas sangue e dor. Ouvia o bater descompassado do seu coração à medida que a sua visão ia ficando enevoada. Os sons tornavam-se confusos e perigosos, mas ela já não conseguia concentrar-se no momento. Sentia-se mal e estava cansada. A sua volta nada parecia fazer sentido. Apontou a varinha em frente, tentando proteger-se de alguma maneira e lançando feitiços a torto e a direito, atingindo todos aqueles que se atravessavam no caminho. O chão rodava sobre os seus pés.

Sentiu um forte ardor na nuca e inspecionou o seu estado com a sua mão livre.

Sangue.

O sangue jorrava de todos os lados. Corpos caídos no chão, homens e mulheres fazendo os possíveis para sobreviver ao massacre, correndo, lutando, fugindo. Reconhecia algumas pessoas, colegas de trabalho, amigos da escola e pessoas que ela simplesmente conhecia de vista. Sentia o gosto do sangue na sua boca e podia vê-lo escorrer pelo seu corpo, refugiando-se nos seus cabelos ou simplesmente deslizando pelas vestes brancas, manchando- as.

Sangue.

Não, não podia parar agora. Tinha de continuar a andar. Tinha de chegar, tinha de ajudá-los. A ambos. Por piores pessoas que fossem, por mais mal que tivessem agido, continuavam a ser os seus melhores amigos. Não os abandonaria. Não fugiria, sabendo que mais tarde receberia mais um daqueles envelopes negros. Mais um. O arrependimento matá-la-ia se partisse para o refúgio da sua casa, onde sabia estar segura sobre todas as circunstâncias. Não. Se ia morrer que fosse tentando salvá-los pois enquanto continuasse a andar havia uma pequena possibilidade de viverem uma vida. Não apenas ela, remoendo-se de culpa, mas os três, recordando uma noite em que o inferno e os demónios tinham invadido e dominado.

Sangue.

Abraçou o corpo com os braços tremendo de dor. As lágrimas caíam num choro compulsivo. Que poderia ela fazer? Apenas chegar e lutar era o que tinha tido em mente até ali. Mas como se andar já se tornava um esforço para lá do que ela podia suportar? Deixou-se cair no chão sobre os joelhos, com as palmas das mãos assentes na terra imunda. Caminhava para a morte. Chegar seria o bilhete garantido para o fim.

Quando estava prestes a desistir, prestes a deixar-se ficar ali, ajoelhada, ouviu um grito. Um grito vindo de alguém que ela conhecia, que gritava por ajuda. Respirando pesadamente voltou a erguer-se. O que tinha ela a perder, afinal de contas? Os resultados do esforço de uma vida estavam lá à frente, ansiando por ajuda.

Conseguiu encontrar aqueles olhos cinzentos, tão familiares. Ouviu aquela voz fria gritando, ordenando que fugisse. Não viu muito mais, justamente quando estava prestes a agir um raio partiu em direção a ela. Um raio verde. E aqueles olhos cinzas foram o que viu pela última vez

* * *

Gina sentou-se na cama, sufocando um grito. Passou as mãos pela testa e enterrou-as nos seus cabelos ruivos. Olhou para o peito e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma grande mancha vermelha no tecido branco. Agora já estava habituada àquela rotina. Todas as noites desde que voltara do Celeiro, o mesmo sonho. No princípio não passavam de imagens com pouco sentido: pessoas a fugirem, poças de sangue, corpos amontoados no chão e aquele olhar frio que a fazia tremer. Aqueles olhos cinzentos. Nas primeiras noites entrara em pânico e tivera força suficiente para gritar por ajuda. Depois os sonhos tinham-se tornados tão complexos que poderiam mesmo ser confundidos com a realidade. 

Ficou deitada, observando a mancha no seu pijama. Observando- a desaparecer lentamente. No seu sonho via as coisas a partir dos olhos de uma mulher ruiva Talvez fosse uma antepassada que vivera na primeira Era Negra. Eram parecidas. Por Merlin, de que estava ela a fugir? Tinha de reconhece-la, a mulher era ela própria. Muito diferente é claro. Mais velha, mais profunda, mais forte. Quase sem vestígios da menina que ela ainda era, vivendo uma vida de sonho. Ainda assim eram a mesma pessoa. Era aquilo portanto que lhe esperava o futuro? Fechou os olhos, afastando esse pensamento. Um futuro tão negro horroriza qualquer pessoa. Enfraquecia-a apenas pôr a possibilidade daquele sonho um dia vir a ser real, acontecesse na vida dela ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Ninguém deveria desejar tal pesadelo a qualquer ser vivo.

Tremendo de frio, Gina levantou-se e sentou-se na borda da cama, abraçando o corpo com os braços. Levantou-se e caminhou até ao armário, arrepiando-se a cada passo que dava. Se não dormiria mais nessa noite, que mantivesse a sua mente ocupada. Longe daqueles pensamentos que lhe gelavam o sangue. Tirou uma caixa da prateleira, a mesma onde o tio guardava os seus "tesouros". Retirara-a do quarto dele poucos dias antes, quando a dor se tornara demasiado forte para conter as lágrimas. Cuidadosamente afastou a bonita concha e a caixa feita de areia negra que ele trouxera de uma das suas missões na África. Pegou no monte de cartas, algumas mandadas pela sua mãe ou algum dos seus irmãos e outras escritas por ela. Começou a ler a carta mais antiga, escrita por Molly Weasley, alguns meses após o nascimento da sua filha. Como sempre acontecia quando mexia naquela caixa, esforçou-se para segurar as lágrimas. Seria possível neste momento existir algo pior do que recordar-se de que não teria mais o tio ao seu lado? Como poderia ela preferir pensar na morte do tio do que no sonho que tivera? Estava a enlouquecer, era a única explicação. Deixou-se cair para trás, sobre a cama, com o monte de cartas apartado contra o seu peito.

Gina não soube o que aconteceu a seguir. Se fora do cansaço, da lembrança da dor ou de alguma poção que lhe tinham dado para dormir sem sonhos (se fora isso não se tinham visto muitos resultados). Uma coisa tomou como certo, horas mais tarde quando acordara aconchegada na sua cama e com uma caixa aos seus pés. Pela primeira vez em semanas ela adormecera para dormir um sono profundo. Sem sonhos ou outras interrupções. Durante muito tempo não soube explicar a agonia que tomou conta dela quando acordou. Para não complicar as coisas, atribui as culpas à fome e ao cansaço e esqueceu o assunto.

Não sabia ainda nessa altura que o seu destino acabara de ser traçado. Agora não havia fuga possível. Não muito longe dali uma garotinha de olhos dourados acordou com um grito, recordando-se do pesadelo que tivera nessa noite e perguntando-se quem seria a garotinha dos cabelos ruivos.

* * *

Gina levantou-se da cama e esperou alguns minutos. Ouviu o som de uma gaivota do lado de fora. O sono não a fez raciocinar direito na altura e não achou estranho ouvir uma gaivota, vivendo numa casa longe da costa. Não ouviu os gritos da mãe para que os irmãos se despachassem, nem qualquer agitação no quarto dos gémeos. Isso significava que já tinham partido. Calçou as suas pantufas cor-de-rosa, em forma de snigets. Não aguentava ficar mais um segundo na cama. Desde que soubera da morte do tio que ficara de cama com uma doença trouxa qualquer.

Vestiu o seu robe azul e arrancou a sua colcha da cama, levando-a sobre os ombros. Com uma felicidade anormal para quem estava doente num dia de chuva e vento, saltitou até à janela e observou a grande árvore do jardim balançar. O seu sorriso morreu quando voltou a lembrar-se de Draco. Não que pensar nele a pusesse triste, pelo contrário! Sentia realmente que tinha ganho um amigo para a vida naquela tarde no Celeiro. O único problema era ela não ter aparecido no encontro que ela sugerira. E apostava em como ele tinha estado lá. Sabia que ele não tinha aparecido. Se ela mal conseguira começar a escrever uma carta sem ter de imediato todos os seus irmãos à sua volta o que aconteceria se tentasse sair de casa doente e com toda a sua família de luto?

Tinha de aproveitar, agora que estava sozinha. Onde poderia encontrar algum pergaminho e tinta? Gina e os irmãos não costumavam escrever cartas. Talvez conseguisse encontrar alguma tinta preta nas coisas de Carlinhos, Gina lembrava-se de o ver sentado no jardim a escrever. Não queria entrar no quarto dos pais. Não trazia boas recordações da última vez que lá estivera.  
  
Silenciosamente partiu em busca do que procurava. Retirou algumas folhas de pergaminho da cozinha, a mãe utilizava-as para escrever algumas receitas que ouvia na rádio. A tinta achou-a no chão do quarto de Gui, quase toda derramada no chão. Certamente tinha caído durante a saída apressada da família, minutos antes.

Suspirou. E agora? Ainda não tivera direito a uma escrivaninha no seu quarto. Na sua casa, esse era um privilégio dos adultos e dos estudantes. Ela começara a juntar algum dinheiro para a comprar sem a ajuda dos pais. Começara à seis meses e tinha apenas onze galeões. Assim não ia muito longe. Qualquer dia ia começar a roubar os irmãos, tal era a falta de dinheiro naquela casa! "Um dia destes, revolto-me" pensou, bufando. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito esquecendo-se da colcha que trazia aos ombros e deixando-a cair.

Teria de se arranjar. Poderia escrever no seu quarto sobre um livro, mas não era a mesma coisa. Ela tinha aquela mania de escrever como se fazia antes das penas independentes, ela própria escrevendo, com o trabalho da sua mão. Exclui de imediato a hipótese de escrever no quarto do tio. Excluindo também o quarto dos seus pais e o assustador quarto de Carlinhos, sobrava o quarto de Gui e Percy.

Sorrindo novamente correu pelo corredor, apanhando a colcha que deixara para trás anteriormente. Sentou-se na cadeira, sem parar sequer para olhar em volta. Pegou a pena e começou imediatamente a organizar as suas idéias e a arranjar um modo de as passar para o papel. Se não estivesse tão concentrada no seu trabalho poderia ter visto, do lado de fora da janela, uma gaivota. Uma gaivota completamente branca e com bonitos olhos azuis. Se olhasse poderia tê-la visto pousar para a observar atentamente. E poderia ter visto aqueles olhos inexplicavelmente azuis brilharem.

* * *

- Emily se chegarmos atrasados a culpa será tua! 

No andar de cima, Liza desviou os olhos da janela, irritada. Quantas vezes tinham de repetir? Nada de lhe chamarem Emily! Emily Elizabeth! Que ser vivo sofria o desgosto de se chamar Emily Elizabeth? Perguntava-se todos os dias o que teriam dado à sua mãe no dia em que ela nascera, para ela escolher tal nome.

Bufando de raiva levou as mãos à camisa e retirou-a com um puxão, arrancando com ela alguns cabelos. Depois, insensível ao frio, foi ao armário para escolher a sua roupa. Não vestiria aquele trapo azul que a sua mãe lhe comprara no Malkin's, nem que lhe pagassem! Ao fim de alguns minutos inspecionando distraidamente as inúmeras roupas que possuía, acabou por escolher uma camisola azul escura e uma saia preta. Afastou a porta e olhou-se ao espelho. Estava demasiado pesada, tinha de trocar de roupa antes de visitar os vizinhos ou passaria uma má impressão. Apanhou os seus cabelos castanhos e calçou umas botas pretas. Separou um vestido que pertencera à sua mãe, branco com pequenas flores azuis, para usar mais tarde e colocou a mala aberta em cima da cama. Agora ela faria o trabalho por si.

Sentou-se no chão, brincando com os cabelos enquanto via as suas roupas caminharem para a grande mala e dobrarem-se para se organizarem lá dentro, muito cuidadosamente.

Ouviu um grito da mãe no andar de baixo, chamando-a para ir tomar o café da manhã. Antes de descer, pôs-se diante do espelho analisando-se novamente. Ninguém diria que tinha apenas 9 anos, e acabados de fazer. Pelo menos, não assim vestida. Liza fechou os olhos e concentrou-se na construção de um sorriso perfeito e inocente, o que usava com os seus pais quando se metia em problemas. Quando abriu os olhos foi impossível não se derreter com a sua própria expressão.

- Emily!

Desmanchando o seu sorriso desceu as escadas apressadamente, na mesma altura em que uma ave branca aterrava no parapeito da sua janela.

* * *

O quarto estava demasiado escuro para escrever. Quartos assombrados. Ninguém tinha quartos assombrados nos dias de hoje. Serviam para afugentar trouxas na Idade Média. Agora eram apenas quartos velhos, que rangiam e chiavam. Quando ele era pequeno o seu pai fechava-o ali dentro, com os fantasmas da casa. Ele gritava por ajuda. Não gostava de fantasmas, tinha medo deles. Agora era diferente. Tinha quatro anos quando o seu pai o trancara ali dentro sem comida nem água, tentando explorar a sua resistência. Após ficar três dias ali fechado tivera de arriscar e pedir ajuda aos seres que tanto temia. Morreria se não comesse alguma coisa. E descobrira ter mais em comum com aquelas criaturas do que esperava, menos do que desejava. Tinha sido feliz durante cerca de um ano. Afinal, tinha amigos, pessoas com quem falar naquele castelo. Estivessem vivas ou mortas. Fazia seis anos quando cometera o seu grande erro: mostrar alguma felicidade quando o seu pai o encerrara ali dentro, mais uma vez. Lucius nunca fora estúpido. Os dois fantasmas foram expulsos na semana seguinte, sem poderem sequer despedir-se de Draco. Perdera assim a sua primeira grande amizade. Depois fora fácil para o pai descobrir o pior castigo que lhe poderia oferecer: a solidão. 

Agora passava semanas e semanas ali fechado. Tornara-se insensível. Quem não o seria ficando meses sem qualquer contato humano? Agora o seu pai já não o controlava. Podia sair de casa quando quisesse. Afinal Lucius julgava já ter construído tudo aquilo que desejara: um monstro. Um monstro tinha de ser educado a odiar. E Draco eram um monstro.

* * *

Riscou o papel pela milésima vez. Estava há cerca de meia hora sentada na secretária do quarto de Gui, escrevendo e riscando sucessivamente. Escrever as cartas para Mitch tinha sempre sido mais fácil. Quando escrevia uma carta para o tio, falava com ele da mesma forma que falaria se estivessem frente a frente. Desta vez havia uma pequena diferença: ela não sabia o que dizer frente a frente. 

Gina suspirou, levando as mãos à cabeça e largando a pena. Pela primeira vez, escrever não era a sua maior dificuldade. E tinha uma ideia do que queria dizer. O problema estava em escolher as palavras certas.

Ainda não passara da primeira frase e já podia ver a enorme pilha de papéis machucados, espalhados no chão em volta da cadeira. Voltou a suspirar, jogando-se sobre a cama desfeita de Gui e olhando em volta. Aquele quarto sempre fora o seu predileto em toda a casa. O quarto de Carlinhos era assustador, com as diferentes espécies de dragão estampadas na parede. O dos gémeos e o de Rony estava em constante desordem. Mas o quarto de Gui e de Percy era especial principalmente por ser partilhado por duas pessoas tão diferentes. De um lado, a organização de Percy, com os seus livros dispostos em ordem alfabética, as suas roupas organizadas por cores e toda a sua ordem. Precisamente a meio do quarto, a parede era invadida por posters de bandas bruxas e trouxas. Aí começava a metade de Gui. A roupa estava espalhada pelo chão do quarto (até à metade), virada do avesso e engelhada. A colcha dos chudley cannons que Gui havia ganhado no seu último aniversário estava aos pés da cama, escondendo os animais da semana. Gui tinha sempre algum animal debaixo da cama, até a mãe sabia disso. Dizia que era uma boa responsabilidade para ele se preparar, e como ela nunca tinha visto o mais pequeno sinal de confusão, sujidade ou desordem que pudesse ter sido causada por aqueles animaizinhos deixava-os ficar.

Foi precisamente enquanto estudava mais uma vez o estado do quarto que notou um pequeno brilho vindo da mesa-de-cabeceira, ao lado da cama. Gina sorriu. Não seria certamente o que ela pensava que era? Gui nunca teria coragem para desobedecer à mãe após ela ter ameaçado levá-lo a tomar chá com a avó. Ou teria? Afinal ela estava a falar de Gui, não de Percy. Mais uma vez a curiosidade tomou conta da pequena. Muito rapidamente pôs-se de pé e estendeu as mãos para o pequeno objeto.

- Não! Não posso fazer isto. Estou a meter-me mais uma vez em assuntos que não me dizem respeito!

Puxou as mãos rapidamente para junto do seu corpo, apertando-as contra si para se conter. Não estava certo. Ela não deveria sequer ter entrado naquele quarto. Mas pensando bem, ela saberia de qualquer forma. Se aquilo fosse o que ela estava a pensar que era, Gui não conseguiria escondê-lo por muito mais tempo. E se não fosse?

- Dane-se! Ele vai contar-me! Ele conta-me sempre tudo...Vou saber, seja por ele ou não.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, à medida que se lembrava do envelope preto e das palavras semelhantes que tinha dito na altura. Apercebeu-se de que estava a falar sozinha e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ambas as opções a estavam a fazer parecer ridícula, então escolheria aquela em que via o que estava em cima da mesa. Ao menos tornava-se ridícula e com a sua curiosidade saciada, uma ridícula feliz!

Tocou no pequeno objeto e nem precisou olhá-lo para ter a certeza. Sentiu- se como se a própria cobra, dona daquele dente, estivesse enrolada à volta dela. Viu-a no seu pensamento a aproximar-se da sua pele para lhe dar a mordida fatal...depois recolheu a sua mão e as imagens desvaneceram-se como névoa. Como conseguia Gui usar aquilo durante um dia seguido, se em apenas alguns segundos Gina quase morria assustada.

De alguma forma aquele episódio fê-la relaxar. Tranquila, sentou-se novamente na cadeira, ainda olhando o brinco do irmão. Debruçou-se sobre a sua carta e espantou-se, abrindo os olhos. Não sabendo como tinha acabado a carta em dois minutos. E estava perfeita.

Sem mais demora enviou-a pela coruja da família, Errol. Esta voou durante alguns minutos até estar longe o suficiente, onde os olhos de Gina não a alcançavam. Depois deixou-se ficar sobre uma árvore, enquanto um homem de olhos azuis se transformava numa gaivota e partia em direção ao Castelo dos Malfoy, com uma carta no bico.

* * *

Por fim, Draco cansou-se de esperar. Ela não estivera lá, o que importava mais? Não tentaria contactar com ela. Se eles não tinham estado juntos na tarde passada no Celeiro, não tinha sido culpa dele. Ela não tinha aparecido. Ela tinha ficado em casa, troçando dele. Tinha percebido o que ele era, tinha desistido de tentar uma amizade. E agora ele estava sozinho novamente. Ele, o silêncio e as memórias. 

Observou o papel e o texto que escrevera, apercebendo-se do quão ridículo fora. Como poderia ele sequer ter pensado que ela tinha gostado de estar com ele? Gina era tão diferente, tão especial. Era inocente e boa. Ele era um monstro. Tinha sido educado para ser um monstro. Como poderia uma menina de sete anos interessar-se por um rapaz tão asqueroso como ele? Tão indigno de receber amizade, de ser livre?

Deitou-se na cama, a cabeça apoiada nos seus braços, os olhos fechados. Todos os dias tinha estado lá, vendo-a brincar com os seus irmãos. Vira todas as brigas, todos os jogos. E como tinha inveja deles. Olhava-a de longe, da grande janela da frente onde tinham estado juntos dias antes, enquanto ela corria para o Celeiro. À medida que os meses passavam ansiava cada vez mais por um momento com ela. Um momento para lhe dizer quem ele era. Desejava tanto, ficar sozinho com ela, conhece-la. Conhecer a garotinha do vestido azul. Ouvia-a chamar pelos irmãos, via-a esconder-se deles, fugindo ou apenas brincando a um dos inúmeros jogos. Às vezes perdia- se naquela mancha azul e ficava demasiado tempo, quase sendo apanhado. E muitas tinham sido as vezes em que pensara ficar, quase ousando concretizar o seu sonho. Mas não, não podia. Meninas gentis não se dão com monstros, meninas gentis não gostam de monstros.

E aquela tarde...acontecera por acidente. Ele não pretendia ficar tanto tempo. Olhara-a lá de cima. Ela estava perto, ele tinha de ir embora. Bastava-lhe pegar na velha garrafa que sairia dali. Mas não o fez. Observara-a chegar e subir. Deixara-se levar perante aqueles olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sentira o seu coração quebrado. Ela estava mal, não podia deixá-la. Não podia deixar a sua menina do vestido azul sofrer sozinha.

E agora acabara. Aqueles poucos dias de felicidade, a ansiedade de a ver novamente. Ela não aparecera. Ele esperara, horas e horas, mas ela não aparecera. E quando se aproximara da janela, quando ousara olhar, encontrara-a. Sentada no jardim, rodeada pelos seus irmãos. Feliz. Estavam de volta. Ele o rapaz escondido na sombra, sozinho. Ela a menininha do vestido azul, feliz na sua casa com uma família que a amava.

Estava prestes a sair. Prestes a desistir, abandonar aquele quarto, virar as costas às lembranças. Mas algo chamou a sua atenção do lado de fora. Um animal, branco, aproximava-se. Uma gaivota. Primeiro estranhou ver aquele animal naquela zona. Gaivotas não voavam até àquela zona do país. Depois reparou na carta de trazia no bico. Certamente algum amigo excêntrico do seu pai que por alguma razão não usava corujas. Quando a gaivota parou no parapeito da janela, olhando para ele, quase caiu no chão, surpreendido.

Deixou-a entrar, um sorriso formando-se nos seus lábios. Conhecia todos os seres que entravam e saíam da casa de Gina Weasley. Sabia os seus nomes. Aquela gaivota não era dela. Então por que razão soubera que ela lhe escrevera assim que olhara os olhos azuis do animal? Deitou-se novamente sobre a cama, abrindo a carta. Antes de a ler, deitou um olhar à ave, esperando que partisse. Ela não o fez. Ficou parada sobre a secretária. Esperava uma resposta.

A carta era relativamente pequena. Se ele fosse o tio que a menina perdera, estaria bastante orgulhoso. Senti-a que Gina se esmerara para escrever uma carta perfeita.  
  
_Draco,_

_ Deveria começar a minha carta com um "como estás", mas há algo mais importante e urgente a dizer. Admito que não saíste da minha cabeça desde aquela tarde à uma semana. E não sabes como me sinto culpada agora. Eu juro que tentei aparecer. Eu fiz os possíveis, mas eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos. Não é fácil livrar-me dos seis juntos. Por Merlin! Às vezes apetece- me empacotá-los e mandá-los para os Himalaias! Draco, quero pedir-te desculpas. Eu sei que prometi ir, mas também prometi que não lhes contava nada sobre ti. Da próxima vez eu vou! E juro por Ele que vai haver uma próxima vez, porque tu tens de me perdoar!_

_ Só estou a escrever porque fiquei sozinha em casa. Eles foram ao funeral. Ninguém me contou. Talvez eles saibam que eu já sei, mas gostaria que me tivessem contado. Eu precisava falar disso com alguém que compreendesse, mas eles têm medo de me magoar. Acham que eu sou demasiado nova para suportar uma morte, mas o mais novo dos meus irmãos tem apenas mais um ano do que eu e ele está lá! Está lá a fazer as suas despedidas enquanto eu estou aqui, sozinha. Não que eu quisesse ir, apenas gostaria que me tivessem colocado essa hipótese. O meu adeus foi feito de outra maneira._

_ Tenho uma coisa importante para contar, algo tão horrendo que só poderia contar a ti. Na noite passada estive no inferno. Tens de acreditar em mim, não estou a mentir! O inferno, com sangue, dor e morte. Nunca vi algo tão horrível, Draco. E tu estavas lá. E eu. Sei que reconhecia mais alguém mas não te posso dizer quem era porque também não o sei. A minha família não estava lá, graças a Merlin (só eu sei o quanto doía ver as pessoas a sofrer à minha volta sem poder ajudá-las), mas eu por alguma razão sofria por eles. Eu sentia que eles não estavam comigo Draco, e isso fez-me chorar._

_ Eu quero realmente ver-te de novo. Quero que me respondas._

_ Por favor, guarda este presente que te enviei. Não o posso ter comigo. Enquanto estiver aí, guarda-o como se tratasse do meu coração. Cuida dele._

_ Abraços_

Gina  
  
Draco pegou no envelope. Lá dentro encontrou o seu presente. Uma pétala de uma flor que ele conhecia. Uma flor dos campos em frente do Celeiro. Imediatamente soube que era a coisa mais preciosa que ele possuía. Era o coração da pequena ruiva.

Animado sentou-se, pronto para escrever uma resposta. Talvez, Gina gostasse de monstros. Ele gostava de ruivas.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem este capitulo…O que dizer sobre o capitulo que tanto me custou a escrever? Bem…Foi difícil…=P Eu sei que demorou mas aqui está. Odiei escrever este capitulo. Foi demasiado complicado, não ficou nada do que eu esperava. Mas agora que reli, até ficou bonzinho. Quanto ao titulo interpretem-no como quiserem. Acreditem que não é assim tão simples Tenho plena consciência que as personagens parecem muito mais velhas. Draco e Emily não importa, é suposto eles parecerem muito mais velhos. Mas Ginny tem de parecer ter sete anos e eu não estou a conseguir fazê-lo. Quero comentários para me ajudarem com o próximo capitulo!  
Eu sei que as partes do ponto de vista de Draco e de Emily são muito pequenas, mas supostamente este é um livro escrito por Ginny. E axu que ela percebe mais o que ela faz do que o que os outros fazem.

As únicas partes que gostei foram o sonho, a parte da Emily e a parte final de Draco, com a carta e o finalzinho incluídos...adorei o finalzinho...é que gostei mesmo principalmente as duas ultimas frases.

O próximo capítulo chama-se A rapariga da casa assombrada. Já está pronto, mas não betado. E eu vou de férias no sábado, portanto só posto o capitulo dia 15 ou 16 de Agosto.

Pessoal vocês não existem! =D Adorei os vossos comentários. Os poucos que tive! Gente, se lêem postem um comentariozinho. Nem que seja pra dizer Gostei ou Odiei. Por favor, eu só tenho 7 comentários em 3 capítulos. Assim Me fica triste.

**Agradecimentos e Respostas:**

À Sul Porque sem o incentivo dela eu nunca teria passado do 3º capítulo.

À Ariane por ter arranjado tempo e disposição para ler até este capítulo, apesar de tudo o que tem acontecido.

**Mari Granger** (posso tratar você por Mari)**:** É, todos nós imaginamos um Draco angelical, frio e misterioso uma vez na vida não é? Sorte tem a Ginny por ter um Draco angelical, frio e misterioso só para ela. Principalmente se for um Draco angelical, frio e misterioso que praticamente vive na casa ao lado. =P Eu adoro o meu Draco. Bem, não posso dizer o que acontecerá quando Draco e Ginny estiverem os dois em Hogwarts, mas penso que vocês vão gostar. Ignorá-la? Bom, Draco e Ginny vão brigar e fazer as pazes muitas vezes daqui para a frente. =p Desculpa pela demora…demorou não foi? Bem…agora só dia 15 ou 16… Você gostou deste capítulo?

**Nayara:** Mari tem razão? Bom saber! Que muitos concordem com vocês duas! =D Bem, não podemos generalizar. Alguns portugueses têm umas características enquanto outros têm outros. Eu (e vou procurar não parecer arrogante com isto) escrevo bem tal como tantos outros pelo mundo fora. Tive é sorte em ser um deles. =) Quantoao ICQ, eu não tenho nem nunca tive ICQ, logo não faço ideia como funciona. Mas claro que pode deixar a frase lá. Pode usar as frases que quiser (hum…fora do conceito plágio, claro). Você não pareceu arrogante, foi até muito simpática. Obrigado eu.

**Lilith:** =D É o que eu digo, se metade dos brasileiros me deixasse um comentário apenas a dizer que a mari tem razão, eu me tornaria uma mulher muito mais feliz! Só o facto de vocês concordarem com ela é motivo de felicidade! Obrigado!

Até à próxima!


	6. A menina da casa assombrada

**4º Capitulo  
A menina da casa assombrada**

****

Liza abriu a porta do guarda roupa para se olhar ao espelho mais uma vez. Deu um toque final no cabelo e passou as mãos pelo seu vestido florido. Aproveitou para ensaiar um sorriso simpático, ia ser útil nas horas que se seguiriam. Perfeito. 

Um novo grito quebrou a sua concentração. Irritada, levou as mãos à cabeça e bateu com os pés no chão. Aquilo estava a tornar-se impossível. Não tinham passado nem dez minutos desde que tinha sido chamada a última vez e lá estavam eles, gritando por ela novamente. Ninguém aguenta ser interrompido tantas vezes!

Procurou o seu avião no quarto inteiro. Na Inglaterra os menores não podiam usar magia fora da escola. Assim, não poderia construir um novo. Procurou em todas as gavetas e folheou os seus livros. Não se entendia com aquele novo quarto, nunca conseguia achar nada.

Finalmente achou-o machucado e sujo, debaixo da cama. Em tempos tinha sido branco. Dobrando e vincando, rapidamente lhe deu forma. Mais tarde teria de arranjar alguns no armário do ministério. Finalmente eles tinham posto as cabeças para funcionar e tinham começado a usar os aviões, batizados pelo ministro como memorandos interdepartamentais.

A sua mensagem era constituída por apenas uma frase: "Não voltem a me incomodar". Não queria ser rude para a sua família, mas precisava de paz para se preparar. Precisava de silêncio se queria conseguir alguma coisa. E tinha apenas um dia para estar pronta. Pronta para uma visita na casa ao lado, a casa dos Weasley.

E em silêncio despiu-se e voltou à difícil tarefa de escolher um vestido. E quando acabasse voltaria a colocar-se diante do espelho.

* * *

_Quarta-Feira, 31 de Agosto de 1988_

_Olá Gina,_

_Como estás? Não tenho muito tempo para escrever, os meus pais podem chegar a qualquer momento e eu quero responder-te ainda hoje. Sabes que não o posso fazer à frente deles. Me Perguntaste como vão as coisas. Posso dizer que por estes lados as coisas nunca vão bem._

_Sabes bem que não tenho jeito para as palavras, então escrever como estou torna-se bastante difícil. Posso te dizer apenas que sinto saudades. Já passaram quase dois meses desde a última vez que nos encontrámos e vou admitir que me fazes falta. Chega a ser engraçado. Passo dias e dias a remoer as mesmas perguntas e basta-me ouvir um dos teus gritos incrédulos para que a minha cabeça volte ao seu devido lugar. "Não sejas ridículo!" e "És completamente paranóico!"._

_Tenho uma coisa para te contar. Lembras-te quando te falei do embrulho estranho dentro do armário dos meus pais? Descobri o que era. Uma vassoura nova. É única, fizeram-na de propósito para mim. Acho que a minha mãe se lembrou do meu aniversário e quis compensar-me. Passaram quase nove meses desde que fiz anos, mas não posso criticá-la: não costumamos lembrar-nos do aniversário de pessoas que mal conhecemos._

_Amanhã é dia um de Setembro e sei que pelo menos dois dos teus irmãos já estão em Hogwarts, portanto acho que as coisas vão ficar mais leves para o teu lado. Só sobram quatro, certo? Sempre é mais fácil para tu desapareceres. Dia três, no Celeiro como sempre. O que me dizes?_

_Não me respondas hoje._

_Draco_

* * *

Gina demorou a vestir o seu vestido azul. Tinha acabado de responder à carta de Draco e estava inexplicavelmente feliz. Era bom concentrar-se num outro mundo para variar. O mundo de Draco era misterioso e cruel, mas pelo menos era um mundo sem mortos ou famílias de luto. Um dia ele confiaria nela o suficiente para lhe contar um pouco mais sobre si. 

Tinham passado três semanas desde que mandara a sua primeira carta a Draco e na sua casa as coisas iam gradualmente voltando ao normal. A mãe entrara no seu quarto no dia a seguir ao funeral, sentando-se na sua cama com aquela voz suave e carinhosa que ela só usava em momentos especiais. Ia contar-lhe a verdade. Molly ficara completamente chocada ao perceber que Gina já sabia de tudo. Afinal, fora quase insuportável o esforço para entrar no quarto da filha e contar-lhe que perdera uma das pessoas que mais amava. A mãe perguntara-lhe como poderia ela saber e ela respondera simplesmente que não era estúpida. E não era!

Tinha convencido os irmãos a baterem à porta antes de entrar, utilizando a desculpa de que já era uma mulherzinha e não gostava que os seus irmãos entrassem sem aviso no seu quarto. Provocara uma gargalhada geral, mas conseguira. Assim podia trocar cartas com Draco sem um irmão curioso a espreitar-lhe por cima do ombro. E arranjava sempre maneira de se encontrar com ele no Celeiro.

Acabou de pentear o seu cabelo e apertou o seu vestido. Era o dia dos seus três irmãos mais velhos irem para Hogwarts. Aquele seria o primeiro ano de Percy na escola, e apesar de ele não o admitir, todos sabiam que estava ansioso. Quem não estaria? Esperavam por isso desde que Gui voltara com os seus relatos de estranhas e incríveis aventuras. Deixou-se ficar em frente do espelho, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Para ela ainda faltava tanto tempo.

À tarde receberiam visitas, essa era a razão pela qual ela demorara tanto tempo a vestir-se. Aquele era um dia duplamente especial, um dia de despedidas e de boas-vindas. Os donos da casa para lá do campo de flores tinham-se mudado para ali. Ao fim de anos e anos aquela casa tão bonita que todos diziam ser assombrada voltava a estar habitada. E eles eram feiticeiros.

Desceu as escadas sempre silenciosa, e parou sobre a ombreira da porta, observando e sorrindo. Era bom ver a família voltar à alegria de antes. Os gêmeos e Rony tinham acabado de virar um balde de água em cima de Percy. A mãe estava a gritar com a colher de pau na mão, enquanto por trás dela Carlinhos fazia um esforço para salvar os ovos estrelados visto que ao contrário da mãe não podia usar magia. Percy afastara-se daquele grupo de doidos, murmurando e sentando-se amuado a um canto. Sr.Weasley lia o jornal enquanto levava distraidamente uma chávena vazia à boca. Por fim, Gui, junto da janela, apenas observando o céu azul e brincando com o seu brinco. Há muito tempo que ao descer não encontrava aquele ambiente caloroso e feliz. Ali estava uma prova de que a dor se ultrapassava, por mais profunda que fosse.

Ninguém a notou e ela não fez qualquer esforço para chamar a atenção. Passaria muito tempo até ela perceber por completo porque se sentia separada da sua própria família, mas ali, com apenas sete anos, já começava a compreender. Aquele quadro estava tão completo. O que faltava? Olhando dali parecia estar tudo completo. Percy dissera-lhe uma vez, furioso com mais uma das brincadeiras que eles tinham aprontado, que Gina tinha sido um erro, que nunca deveria ter nascido. Ela sempre soubera que a família a amava, mas sentia-se ressentida por ser a única na família que não tinha sido planejada.

Achou estranha toda aquela calma na manhã em que eles partiriam para Hogwarts e olhou para o calendário. Não se tinha enganado, era dia um de Setembro. E já eram dez e meia. Normalmente naqueles dias ela nem tinha tempo para tomar o café da manhã. Nos anos anteriores tinha visto a mãe e os irmãos correrem de um lado para o outro, subindo e descendo as escadas. E ainda se lembrava que quando Carlinhos entrara em Hogwarts, a agitação do dia um de Setembro aumentara. Então porque razão agora com três irmãos na escola a família estava tão tranquila?

- Er...mãe.

Molly olhou para ela interrompendo o seu discurso por momentos. Foi o tempo suficiente para que os gêmeos escapulissem discretamente por debaixo da mesa, deixando o pobre Rony para trás. Em momentos de perigo, cada um por si.

- Agora não Gina! Estou ocupada!

E voltou-se novamente para o fogão, enxotando Carlinhos que até agora estava de volta dos ovos. Pegou num estranho instrumento de madeira (aparentemente mágico) e inspecionou o estado dos ovos que abandonara momentos antes. Com uma careta agitou a varinha fazendo com que todo o café da manhã já preparado desaparecesse. A seu lado, Carlinhos ostentava a maior cara de desilusão, olhando vagamente a frigideira vazia. Gina teria rido se não estivesse tão preocupada. Sentou-se inquieta. Não era possível que eles se tivessem esquecido.

- Mãe... – Chamou cautelosa.

Como seria de esperar foi ignorada. Ninguém desviou os olhos para lhe dar atenção. Depois de repetir mais duas vezes o nome da mãe, irritou-se, batendo com as mãos na mesa e pondo-se de pé. Foi o suficiente para que todos olhassem para ela. Aquele não era um comportamento normal da pequena Gina.

- Gina, querida. - Molly virou-se, suspirando. - Agora não posso, estou a preparar o seu café da manhã. E porque razão foste tu vestir o vestido azul?

Gina deixou o seu queixo cair e arregalou os olhos. A mãe apenas se virou, nem esperando pela sua resposta. Tomara por certo que Gina já se preparava para subir e mudar de roupa. Poderiam a sua mãe e os seus irmãos ter-se esquecido de um dia tão importante? Mesmo com as malas cheias e fechadas no andar de cima?

- Tudo bem mãe, eu não te atrapalho mais. Posso falar contigo depois. A propósito, que dia é hoje?

- Um de Setembro. - Responderam todos olhando para o calendário na parede (exceto os gêmeos que ainda estavam debaixo da mesa).

Gina não pode deixar de sorrir com aquelas palavras, orgulhosa por ter encontrado um vestígio de sanidade mental na sua família. Pelo menos a vista deles não tinha sido afetada. O pai cuspiu o café que supostamente teria na boca, não fosse a sua chávena estar vazia. Os gêmeos que tinham acabado de atar os cadarços de Percy um ao outro, bateram com a cabeça no tampo da mesa tal foi a surpresa. Gui dera um pulo assim que se apercebera o que dissera, deixando o seu brinco cair do lado de fora da janela. Carlinhos deixara cair o copo que tinha na mão e Rony arregalara os olhos de tal forma que estes pareciam estar prestes a saltar. Por fim a sua mãe, apanhada de surpresa, tinha acabado de lançar os ovos para o outro lado da cozinha.

Gina cruzou o olhar com Rony que, embora ainda de olhos arregalados, sorria. Quem conseguiria permanecer sério assistindo àquilo? O irmão tal como ela, não estava preocupado. Afinal, não era ele que iria para Hogwarts. Só quando notou as duas cabeças junto às suas pernas é que percebeu que talvez aquele esquecimento não se tivesse dado por acaso. Olhou novamente para Rony e obteve a confirmação disso na sua expressão. Depois encarou as duas faces idênticas que debaixo da mesa, olhavam para ela, furiosas. Tinha duas opções, correr ou ir para baixo da mesa e dar um sermão aos irmãos assim que a mãe desviasse os olhos. Não que estivesse arrependida do que tinha feito, aquela brincadeira tinha tido proporções grandes demais. Apenas conhecia os seus irmãos e sabia que não poderia enfrentar os gêmeos furiosos.

Assim que Molly saiu pela porta da cozinha arrastando os seus três filhos mais velhos consigo, Gina certificou-se de que o seu pai estava distraído e deslizou para baixo da mesa.

- Para que foi aquilo? - Perguntou Fred puxando-a pela camisa.

- Para que foi aquilo? PARA QUE FOI AQUILO? - Perguntou ela, descontrolando-se.

Sentiu de imediato as mãos dos irmãos a taparem-lhe a boca impedindo-a de continuar o seu sermão previamente preparado para situações como aquela. Na sala, Rony refugiava-se em cima do sofá, chamando pelo pai. Alguém teria de matar o horrível monstro de oito patas que insistia em persegui-lo. Este apenas se aproximou do filho de varinha em punho, mesmo tendo a certeza que quando chegasse, o monstro de oito patas teria fugido para qualquer sítio que ficasse suficientemente longe da cozinha.

Os gêmeos arrastaram-na para o jardim, um puxando-a pelos braços e outro lhe tapando a boca. Os gritos de Rony podiam ser ouvidos dali. Fred e Jorge deixaram-na sentada junto à porta e depois de se certificarem de que o pai, a mãe e Percy estavam longe, puseram-na novamente de pé e sacudiram a relva que ficara presa à sua roupa. Com palavra gentis, sentaram-na no banco que Percy deixava sempre ali após uma tarde de leitura. Olharam-na nos olhos. Aquilo era demasiado estranho...

- Irmãzinha, querida.

Pelos olhares que os dois irmãos trocaram, percebeu imediatamente que eles queriam alguma coisa. Não sairia dali tão cedo e ficava feliz por isso. Adorava ver aqueles dois pestes a tentarem ser simpáticos com ela, para variar.

Deixou que os gêmeos a elogiassem durante mais um pouco. Se eles estavam a resistir tanto tempo aquilo deveria ser realmente importante. Por fim começou a notar os olhares furiosos que eles esforçavam em esconder e achou melhor parar com aquilo e descobrir logo o que eles queriam. Fosse o que fosse eles tinham-se esforçado. E ela estava a exagerar um pouco.

Colocando uma expressão séria, preparou-se para apoiar a cabeça nas mãos. Tão concentrada estava em fazer boa figura que acabara por errar no alvo, caindo sobre a relva de bruços, com o banco pesado por cima de si. Não demorou um segundo até os gêmeos levantarem o banco e puxarem-na para cima. A adulação começou novamente.

- Querida irmã, não sabes o sobressalto que nos acabaste de pregar! Íamos morrendo de preocupação. Estás bem? Não te magoaste? Talvez seja melhor verificarmos a tua temperatura e fal...

- Fred! O que se passa aqui? Eu caí. - Disse esta última palavra de uma forma lenta. -Não é como se tivesse desaparecido durante três dias. Se tudo estivesse normal vocês estariam a rir desta queda ridícula que acabei de dar.

- Lamentamos pela forma como agimos no passado.

- Fomos uns idiotas.

- Tenta compreender, éramos muito novos.

Gina sorriu interiormente lembrando-se que ainda no dia anterior tinha sido humilhada pelos irmãos, após um tombo semelhante. Ainda não sabia o que os gêmeos queriam, mas eles estavam realmente a esforçar-se. E o melhor ainda estava para vir.

- Mas Gi, tu és a nossa irmãnzinha e nós amamos-te.

Após estas palavras de Fred, Gina percebeu que não era a única preste a cair no riso. Ao lado de Fred, Jorge tentava esconder o pequeno sorriso que se formava no canto da sua boca. Os gêmeos tinham sempre sido bons atores, mas algumas coisas estavam para lá das suas capacidades.

- Sim, não te queremos perder. Não sabes como é difícil para nós assistirmos ao teu crescimento e às pequenas mudanças que ele trás consigo.

- Ainda ontem eras um bebezinho que chorava no nosso colo!

- Por isso tens de compreender que qualquer coisa que te magoa, magoa-nos a nós também.

- Certo... - A pequena acenou, cerrando as mãos com toda a sua força para permanecer séria.- Certo. Basicamente, vocês estão a dizer que... que... gostam de mim?

As últimas palavras tinham lhe saído de tal forma esquisitas que ela chegou a pensar ter sido outra Gina a dize-las. Como se aquela pergunta lhe soasse disparatada, como se o pensamento de que os irmãos poderiam realmente gostar dela fosse irreal. Notou a mudança súbita de expressão no rosto dos irmãos. Os olhos e sorrisos carinhosos voltaram a transformar-se. Agora conseguia identificar os seus irmãos com as suas expressões divertidas. As suas capacidades para representar não eram suficientes para admitirem que gostavam da irmã.

- Gina, vamos parar com isto.

- Tu já percebeste que não estamos a falar a sério.

- Pois, sabemos que não és burra.

- Apesar de pareceres...

- Afinal, és nossa irmã!

- Alguns dos genes que nos constituem devem ter passado para ti também.

O queixo de Gina caiu pela terceira vez naquele dia. Sentiu um aperto no estômago. Inconscientemente tinha acreditado naquela cantiga que os irmãos usavam. Normalmente aquilo simplesmente não pegava. Daquela vez deixara-se envolver demais. Respirou fundo. Se era feita do mesmo material que Fred e Jorge, conseguiria representar como eles.

- Muito bem. Digam de uma vez o que querem. Sabem bem que não temos o dia todo.

A sua voz soou-lhe demasiado fria. Não divertida e brincalhona como a dos gêmeos.

- Estamos a ver que estás a aprender.

- É o seguinte: Queremos fazer-te uma proposta.

- A julgar pelo tempo que vocês gastaram a dar-me graxa, não é uma proposta, é um pedido. - Cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Todos eles ouviram o grito da mãe, a chamá-los. Deviam faltar poucos minutos para o comboio partir, o pai teria de pedir autorização para usar uma Chave de Portal. E depois todos rezavam para que fossem parar ao sítio certo. Se queria negociar com os gêmeos tinha de ser agora, antes que Percy viesse meter o nariz onde não era chamado. E Gina sabia muito bem que conseguiria algo em troca dos gêmeos... Só não sabia o quê. Fred abriu a porta da cozinha e entrou, para manter a guarda, deixando o irmão gêmeo para trás, para resolver as coisas.

- Muito bem, irmãzinha... - Foi notável a quantidade de sarcasmo colocada nessa palavra. – Eu digo-te o que quero e tu dizes-me o que te posso dar em troca. - Gina acenou, tentando lembrar-se de algo que lhe fosse útil. - Eu quero... nós queremos... bem... dinheiro.

Gina arregalou os olhos de espanto. Ela tinha guardado as poucas moedas que conseguia, ano após ano. Achava que um dia seriam úteis, mas nunca contara nada sobre as suas economias a nenhum dos seus irmãos. Eles não podiam saber. Fazia tudo secretamente, ela conhecia os irmãos. Tinha a certeza de que quando soubessem arranjariam alguma forma de o roubar, mesmo sabendo que isso estava errado. Só o tio Mitch sabia. E ele já não o podia contar aos seus sobrinhos.

- Jorge, vocês acham que eu tenho cara de "pote de ouro no final do arco-íris?" Sabes muito bem que tenho tanto dinheiro como vocês!

Achou que isso resultaria por enquanto, mas esquecera-se de que tal como ela conhecia os irmãos, eles conheciam-na a ela. E Jorge percebeu de imediato que ela estava a mentir. Talvez ele já soubesse da bolsa vermelha dentro do seu armário.

- Esse dinheiro é valioso para mim, eu o guardei.

- Por isso mesmo é que te vamos dar algo em troca. O que tu quiseres.

Lá de dentro Fred protestou, mas Jorge mandou-o calar rapidamente. Agora deixariam a irmã pensar. Provavelmente esqueceria o assunto, já tinham passado por aquilo mais do que uma vez. Mas dessa vez não. Gina sabia o que queria, o problema era arranjar uma maneira de o pedir. Ela queria estar com Draco, no Celeiro. Queria poder estar no seu lugar especial com o seu amigo especial quando quisesse, sem precisar fugir. E ao contrário do que Draco poderia pensar, agora que três dos seus irmãos partiam as coisas ficavam ainda mais complicadas para o seu lado. Sem Percy, Fred e Jorge arranjariam outro alvo. E não seria Rony, muito menos a sua mãe.

- Deixo-te a pensar. Tens todo o tempo do mundo. À noite vou buscar a nossa parte do... acordo.

Jorge virou-lhe as costas e entrou, puxando o irmão consigo. Gina ficou quieta à porta, tentando lembrar-se de uma maneira de conseguir o que queria. A solução apareceu-lhe tão rapidamente como um plano dos gêmeos. Era simples: eles eram a única coisa que a impedia de correr para o Celeiro quando quisesse. O problema eram os seus irmãos. Bastava fazer com que eles deixassem de ser um problema. Os gêmeos já estavam a subir as escadas quando ela os chamou. Correu para eles.

- Já sei o que quero! Já sei o que quero! - Os irmãos entreolharam-se com as suas expressões idênticas, confusas. – Eu quero paz. Em troca do dinheiro quero que vocês se mantenham longe de mim. Sem partidas, sem perguntas. Pelo menos durante o próximo mês E o Rony está incluído.

- Gina... sabes muito bem que isso é pedir muito...

- Como se o dinheiro chovesse todos os dias. – Disse Gina sarcástica. Era aquilo que queria, eles teriam de aceitar ou não receberiam a parte deles. - E para que querem vocês o dinheiro afinal?

- Muito bem, maninha. Se é isso que queres. Mas apesar de já teres prometido a tua parte deste acordo queremos-te pedir mais uma coisa. Também não queremos que nos faças perguntas.

Gina acenou. Não se meteria na vida dos irmãos sabendo que detestava quando eles o faziam consigo. Naqueles breves segundos em que a mãe e o resto dos seus irmãos desciam as escadas, selaram o seu acordo apertando as mãos. Agora apesar das maldições que o seu pai lançava àquele que inventara as Chaves de Portal e dos gritos desesperados da sua mãe, todos eles tinham aberto grandes sorrisos. Tinham conseguido o que queriam e acreditavam que nos próximos meses as coisas correriam melhor.

Nunca lhes ocorreu que aquele simples acordo acabava de mudar as suas vidas para sempre.

* * *

- O que se passa contigo? – Gritava Lucius Malfoy mais uma vez. 

Estavam fechados na sala de duelos, apenas os dois e a grande cabeça de javali que estava ali pendurada desde que a casa fora construída. Lucius jurara que era desta vez que ensinaria o filho a lutar como um verdadeiro seguidor do seu Lorde. Só havia uma pequena falha naquele raciocínio: Draco não era um verdadeiro seguidor do "Lorde", nem nada que estivesse perto disso. Principalmente porque pelo que sabia, esse lorde não existia. Tinha sido morto por um rapazinho de um ano, todos sabiam dessa história. Então porque insistia o seu pai em torná-lo num bom seguidor de algo que deixara de existir à muito tempo?

Não conhecia Harry Potter mas estava-lhe grato. Se ele não tivesse feito o que fizera, provavelmente ele estaria agora entre um circulo de homens que nem possuíam a dignidade de mostrar a sua cara ao inimigo. E nunca teria conhecido Gina. Ela era a razão pelo qual o seu pai quase arrancava os cabelos e se atirava para o colchão negro. Gina impedia-o de se concentrar no que fazia.

Recebera uma carta dela logo de manhã, uma resposta à carta que lhe mandara há dois dias. Quando conhecera a menina, esperava que ela se afastasse dele, descobrindo aos poucos quem ele era na verdade. Mas o contrário acontecia. À medida que o tempo avançava, os seus encontros eram mais frequentes e o número de cartas aumentava, Gina parecia apegar-se cada vez mais a ele.

Nunca pensara que fosse possível. Observara a menina de longe durante quase um ano, começara a conhecê-la muito antes dela sequer saber que ele existia. E agora podia prever todos os seus movimentos e reações. Começava a decorar os nomes dos seus irmãos e já poderia contar algumas situações da vida de Gina, de tantas vezes que ela as contava a ele. Tinha inveja dela e do seu pequeno mundo. A última vez que recebera um olhar carinhoso tinha três anos e nem fora de alguém da sua família.

- Draco Malfoy! – Draco abanou a cabeça tentando prestar atenção ao duelo. – Depois das horas que eu gasto contigo neste sítio é assim que me agradeces? Nem prestar atenção às minhas palavras consegues!

A voz do pai era assustadora, gelaria qualquer um. Draco limitou-se a engolir a resposta que se entalava na sua garganta cada vez que Lucius se dirigia assim a ele. Como se ele tivesse pedido para ter aquelas aulas. A única coisa que queria era voltar para o seu quarto e reler mais algumas vezes as cartas que Gina lhe mandara.

- Assim nunca serás ninguém na vida!

""timo conceito que ele tem de ser alguém na vida..." Pensou sarcástico, agarrando a sua varinha com toda a sua força para não se descontrolar. Podia ver algumas faíscas verdes a saírem pela ponta desta.

Por fim Lucius desistiu. Mais uma aula que não dava em nada. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido ao seu filho, mas parecia que amolecia de dia para dia. Cada vez mais parecido com a mãe. Um dia, dali a muitos anos, Narcisa arrepender-se-ia do que tinha feito.

Draco foi dispensado. Viu o seu pai sair pela porta dos fundos, certamente para se fechar no seu escritório. Apesar da sua ansiedade de regressar ao quarto, Draco permaneceu na sala por mais alguns momentos. Sabia que estava a ser vigiado. O mais tranquilamente que conseguiu, limpou a sua varinha com um dos kits guardado na sala. Depois sentou-se junto da cabeça de javali e deixou-se ficar ali algum tempo, pondo a conversa em dia com a sua amiga.

Quando sentiu a magia abandonar o ar, levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto. Estava demasiado concentrado na imagem de Gina para se preocupar com paredes, então seguiu sempre em frente. Elas que se desviassem.

Assim que chegou ao quarto atirou-se sobre a cama. Deixara a janela aberta no caso de alguma nova carta chegar enquanto ele estivera fora. Sentiu o roçar das asas de um animal na sua orelha e olhou-o, já sabendo que encontraria uma gaivota branca de olhos azuis. Ficou algum tempo a apreciar a beleza do animal. Aqueles olhos... lembravam-lhes o vestido de Gina. O vestido azul que ele já vira algumas vezes de longe.

Não tinha nada para fazer e não queria sair do quarto sabendo que seria novamente abordado pelo pai para mais alguma das suas lições sem importância. Retirou um livro da prateleira, um dos poucos que não falava de artes das trevas. Um livro de história da magia, já o tinha lido algumas vezes. Inexplicavelmente não conseguia ler mais de duas frases seguidas. Tudo lhe lembrava Gina, a sua única amiga, com os seus cabelos ruivos e o seu vestido azul. Acabou por adormecer, pensando no encontro dali a dois dias. Ironicamente era a primeira vez que ao pensar num encontro com Gina não se lembrava de risos e cores. Vinha-lhe à mente uma única imagem: um rapaz loiro, sentado debaixo da chuva e sozinho.

* * *

Gina acordou assustada no dia seguinte. Mais uma vez um daqueles sonhos estranhos que tanto a assustavam. Tentou chamar pela mãe mas percebeu que a sua voz estava demasiado fraca para isso. Já se devia ter habituado, nunca conseguia falar depois de acordar de sonhos como aquele. Após algumas tentativas frustradas para se levantar, optou por ficar na cama e arranjou alguma coisa em que pensar, para se distrair. 

Ontem os seus irmãos tinham partido para Hogwarts. Tinha todos saído de casa naquela manhã, mas Arthur ficara para trás quando a Chave de Portal que conjugara os levara para o meio de uma avenida trouxa. À segunda vez tinham acertado. Mesmo tendo chegado em cima da hora, tinham tido tempo para todos os beijos, abraços e recomendações. Carlinhos desaparecera logo que haviam chegado e Gina resolvera segui-lo, o irmão tentava sempre ficar o máximo de tempo junto da família antes de partir. Sabia que ele não gostaria de a ter atrás dela, metendo-se nos seus assuntos, mas ela era pequena, o irmão não a descobriria entre todos aqueles feiticeiros. Fora assim que ficara a saber que Carlinhos tinha uma namorada. Uma menina bonita, de cabelos castanhos, quase loiros, e bonitos olhos azuis, muito vivos. Percebera assim que a vira que era uma lufa-lufa, via-o escrito naqueles olhos tão simpáticos e meigos. Gina ficara encantada com a menina e quando notou que se aproximara demais já era tarde. Mas não ficara chateado. Não, não Carlinhos. Ele nascera no agrupamento dos primeiros irmãos, o agrupamento dos irmãos bons. Era demasiado benévolo para ficar chateado com uma coisa insignificante como aquela. Gostava demasiado da irmã para abdicar da sua infelicidade por coisas que não tinham qualquer importância, por breves momentos que fosse. Se a família tinha de saber, que soubesse. Sempre fora assim, Carlinhos era o irmão carinhoso, Gui o brincalhão, Percy o estudioso, os gêmeos eram os arruaceiros e ela e Rony eram... eram eles mesmos e faziam parte da família precisamente por isso: por serem eles mesmos.

A menina chamava-se Gabrielle e nascera na França. Viera para a Inglaterra há três anos e entrara em Hogwarts onde conhecera Carlinhos. Namoravam há cinco meses. Carlinhos poupou-a a tarefa de guardar segredo e naqueles últimos minutos que ainda tinham, apresentou Gabi à sua família. Fora saudada por um simples olá de Gui e de Percy embora fosse claro que o "ol" de Gui fora para alguém que ele já conhecia. A mãe dera-lhe um abraço apertado. Ficara radiante. Rony permanecera calado, apenas observando. Tal como Gina ele preferia conhecer o terreno onde se movimentava antes de agir. Os gêmeos como seria de esperar tinha ignorado por completo Gabrielle e tinham partido para cima do irmão mais velho, que apenas sorria. Estava feliz, isso estava escrito no seu rosto. E ela gostava dele, até tinha rido das piadas sem graça dos gêmeos.

Mesmo antes de subirem para o comboio, Rony surpreendera-os, furando entre a multidão para chegar ao irmão e à namorada antes que entrassem. Levara Gina consigo, puxando-a pela mão. Sem palavras, trouxera Gabi para junto de si e abraçara-a. Toda a família sabia que ele precisava fazer aquilo antes que eles partissem. Faltava um minuto para entrarem, mas Carlinhos ficou ali de joelhos, olhando para a irmã mais nova. Não se despediu, não lhe deu um beijo na face ou um abraço carinhoso. Apenas a olhou nos olhos e disse: "O que fizeste há bocado não foi correto, não o tornes a fazer. Eu contar-te-ia mais tarde, sabes bem disso". Gina acenara e Carlinhos sorrira. Depois afastara-se e entrara no comboio. Era sempre no dia um de Setembro, quando os irmãos partiam, que Gina se apercebia o quanto gostava deles.

* * *

No regresso a casa estavam todos abatidos, como acontecia ano após ano. Gina ajudou a mãe com o almoço. Era estranho pôr a mesa para tão pouca gente. Teria de se recompor, receberiam visitas à tarde. E teria de ajudar a mãe a manter os seus irmãos mais velhos arrumados. 

Por fim conseguiram chegar ás três da tardes são e salvos. As roupas de Rony tinham uma mancha de suco de abóbora à frente e os gêmeos estavam um pouco amassados, mas eram crianças, certamente os seus vizinhos não ligariam para isso.

O Sr. e Sra. Tompkins pareceram-lhe logo à primeira vista pessoas maravilhosas. Eram simpáticos e sorridentes, distribuindo beijos e cumprimentos alegres. Às vezes eram tão mesquinhos com as suas manias de pessoas da cidade que quase os faziam esquecer quaisquer noções de boa educação e cair na gargalhada.

Eram um casal um pouco mais novo que Molly e Arthur, embora já tivessem uma filha formada. Esta vivia com o namorado no Egito, onde trabalhava no banco de Gringotes. Tinham ainda outra filha. Chamava-se Emely e tinha a mesma idade que Gina. Tinha preferido ficar em casa para organizar as suas coisas e conhecer melhor a casa. Sra. Tompkins prometera que viria com ela o mais cedo possível para que pudesse conhecer a única filha dos Weasley. Gina não dissera uma palavra desde que tinham falado em Emely, mas as duas famílias tinham já decidido que seriam melhores amigas.

Gina foi assaltada por uma violenta dor de cabeça. Ouvira a mãe chamá-la para o café da manhã, lá em baixo, mas não conseguia responder, não conseguia mexer-se. E o que era realmente estranho é que no seu sonho tinha estado fechada numa masmorra, impossibilitada de falar e de se movimentar.

Deixou-se ficar deitada, com as mãos sobre o coração, lembrando-se da flor que enviara a Draco. Mais tarde cairia num semi-sono e só depois a Sra. Weasley cansada de chamar por ela e não obter resposta, viria à sua procura.

Quando a mãe chegou ao seu quarto e a viu ainda deitada, tentou acordá-la. Foi quando verificou que ela não dormia, parecia inconsciente e estava muito quente. Apressou-se a cobri-la com alguns cobertores e foi buscar a varinha para lhe verificar a temperatura. Aquilo estava a tornar-se numa rotina, não era a primeira nem a segunda vez que Gina acordava a arder em febre. Não era grave, com os cuidados devidos ela estaria ótima no dia seguinte.

Gina ficou contente por ouvir isso. O que mais queria era encontrar-se com Draco. Não fazia ideia de que quando chegasse ao final do dia seguinte desejaria nunca ter melhorado. Porque ao menos uma doença aliviaria o peso de consciência que sentiria.

* * *

Liza acordou bastante tarde. Teria de ir à casa dos Weasley e isso a irritava. Esperava a hora em que enganaria toda aquela família, principalmente a "encantadora Gina", a única menina entre os filhos que o casal tivera, da mesma idade que ela. Mas aquele não era o dia certo. Tivera outro dos seus sonhos amaldiçoados e nunca acordava bem nesses dias. Acabavam com a sua confiança. 

Quando sentiu alguns raios de sol entrarem finalmente pela grande janela do seu quarto, naquele dia chuvoso, Liza achou melhor levantar-se. Ainda sonolenta, despiu a sua camisa de dormir e deixou-se ficar nua diante do espelho. Ainda olhando o seu reflexo, passou as mãos pela roupa dentro do guarda roupa, sentindo os vestidos. Sempre tivera aquele estranho dom. Não era como a adivinhação, era mais incerto, menos concreto. Eram apenas pequenos pressentimentos.

As suas mãos pararam finalmente e ela sentiu o arrepio que a percorria sempre que fazia aquilo. Olhou o vestido. Era um vestido velho, branco com alguns pormenores a dourado. Não o vestia à muito tempo e achou que talvez lhe desse um ar pesado demais, mas acreditava no seu poder, não iria contradizê-lo.

Virou-se de costas para não ficar de frente para o espelho enquanto se vestia. Só se viraria quando estivesse pronta, queria ver o efeito completo. Sentiu o vestido ajustando-se ao seu corpo, não demasiado apertado nem demasiado justo. Era um vestido feito por medida, feito para si. Por mais anos que passassem assentar-lhe-ia sempre perfeitamente. Deixou o cabelo solto, ondulando-o um pouco. Por fim virou-se para ver o resultado.

Devia ter voltado a experimentar o vestido há muito tempo. Os detalhes dourados eram realçados pelos seus cabelos e olhos dourados. O branco ajustava-lhe melhor que qualquer outra cor.

Mais tarde chamaram-na para almoçar e ela desceu, sabendo que tomaria a sua refeição sozinha. Os seus pais já tinham saído, para não variar. De que lhes adiantava procurar a tranquilidade de uma vida no campo se continuavam presos à vida rotineira que levavam antes? A mãe tinha prometido que a levava à casa dos Weasley...teria de pedir a Banks para ir com ela.

Acabou de comer e deixou a cozinha sem fazer qualquer som para não quebrar o silêncio que lhe trazia sempre tanta paz. Olhou-se uma última vez ao espelho e por fim saiu de casa, com Banks ao seu lado. Banks utilizou os seus poderes para os isolar da chuva que cada vez ficava mais pesada. Quando finalmente avistou a grande e inclinada casa dos Weasley, respirou fundo, concentrando-se.

Aproximou-se da porta cautelosamente. Pediu a Banks que fosse para casa, precisava de estar sozinha para fazer aquilo. Encheu o peito de ar e fechou os olhos, preparando-se para o que poderia ser a maior atuação da sua vida. E estava prestes a bater à porta, prestes a preparar-se para um sorriso tímido e um olhar envergonhado quando a viu atrás dela. Estava sobre a chuva, completamente molhada, com os seus cabelos vermelhos colados à sua face. Usava um vestido azul que já tivera os seus anos de esplendor mas que continuava bonito.

Assim que cruzou o olhar com ela sentiu um arrepio percorre-la. Tivera mais um pressentimento e desta vez era poderoso, o mais poderoso que alguma vez sentira. Porque assim que olhara nos olhos de Gina Weasley, Elizabet Tompkins vira-se a si própria.

Viu uma lágrima solitária deslizar pela face de Gina e sentiu que também ela estava preste a chorar. Afastou-se da porta e aproximou-se da menina. Sabia que tinha acabado de ganhar uma amiga, sabia que a perderia e a conquistaria de volta várias vezes, nos anos que se seguiriam. Deveria estar feliz. Mas não conseguia esquecer a imagem que vira nos olhos de Gina. Ela deitada no chão. E junto dela estava a pequena Weasley e um rapaz de cabelos loiros. E a imagem fora clara, eles choravam. Choravam porque a amiga estava morta. Elizabeth soube nesse momento que daria a sua vida por Gina Weasley.

E sem trocarem palavras abraçaram-se debaixo da chuva.

* * *

A chuva ficava cada vez mais forte mas ele não sairia dali. Esperaria por ela quanto tempo fosse necessário. Ela viria, sabia que sim. Ela era sua amiga, nunca o deixaria à espera dela sem sequer o avisar. 

O frio começou a afetar os seus pensamentos. Imagens negras passavam à frente dos seus olhos. Gina morta, Gina ferida. A preocupação escoava dele, misturando-se com o ar gélido. E lá no fundo ele sabia, ele sentia que Gina estava bem. Então por que não o tinha avisado?

Draco deixou-se cair para frente, caindo sobre a terra molhada. Sabia o que acontecera, Gina abandonara-o. Preferira deixá-lo sobre a chuva a enfrentá-la ela mesmo para vir ter com ele. E isso estava a magoá-lo.

Olhou em frente, tentando vislumbrar a casa inclinada onde a sua amiga vivia. De que adiantava? Já tinha passado tanto tempo...

Esperou, esperou, esperou. Esperou durante horas, debaixo da chuva, até o céu ficar negro. Depois, levantara-se e virara as costas àquele campo de flores amarelas que lhe trazia tantas boas recordações. Ela abandonara-o, deixara o caminho livre para que a solidão o invadisse.

Respirando fundo pegou na velha garrafa e voltou à sua casa, para a escuridão do seu quarto.

**N/A:** Por alguma razão não consigo fazer parágrafos, logo a apresentação deste capítulo ficou um pouco ruim. O 5º capitulo já está pronto e betado, portanto não deve demorar muito tempo...depende do nº de reviews que eu receber =P .

Bem aqui está o novo capitulo. A menina da casa assombrada. Não me perguntem se essa menina é a Liza (literalmente a viver na casa assombrada) ou a Ginny (com as suas crises existenciais e a raiva pelos irmãos =P), nem eu sei.

As unicas partes que gosto mesmo neste capitulo sao as partes do draco e da liza. E aquele final que eu tinha de por ainda neste capitulo pra ser um final com estilo.

Quanto à profundidade de Ginny. Apesar de ela ter perdido um ano do cap. passado para este (tentativas frustradas de transforma-la numa criança...) vamos todos fingir que os bruxos crecem depressa.

Perdoem-me por ter transformado o arthur e o ron em abeculas ambulantes. Nao foi deproposito...e se notarem que o charlie e o bill sao os irmaos perfeitos nao se incomodem, porque eu realmente tinha de arranjar algum irmao bonzinho pra minha personagem principal. Tive pena dela e arrrangei logo dois...

Deixem comentários.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Videly:** E nem dia 15 foi Desculpem...mas agora já está. Enjoy. É a 1ª D/G que você lê? Assim me sinto mal...existem D/Gs bem melhores que as minhas. Leia as da Flora e as da Yellowred. Vai adorar!

**Lilith: **Consegui melhorar a Gina desta vez? Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo...

**Mari:** MARI!!! =P E deste você gostou? Muito obrigado pelo apoio. Engraçado existirem pessoas que _gostam_ da minha fic. Já modifiquei a opção nos settings...Acho que neste capítulo a Ginny se tornou um pouco mais nova. Mas acho que é impossível torná-la menos profunda. Está na natureza dela ser profunda. =P


	7. Tempo de Mudanças

**Capitulo 5**

**Tempo de mudanças.**

Acho que foi por esta altura que as coisas começaram realmente a mudar. A mudança veio tão repentinamente que nós nem pudemos dizer ao certo quando aconteceu. Claro que se não fosse a morte do meu tio eu provavelmente nunca teria conhecido Draco e ele nunca teria se tornado o meu melhor amigo, nas não consigo deixar de pensar que foi realmente aquele acordo que mudou tudo. Porque até ali, eu nunca tive muito tempo para me preocupar apenas comigo. Eu sempre tive um deles atrás da porta ou junto às escadas, prontos para captar algum segredo, alguma coisa que mais tarde pudesse ser usada contra mim. Primeiro foram as pessoas que me rodeavam. Eu senti como nunca o amadurecimento que a morte do meu tio trouxera. Como se de repente nos tivéssemos percebido que não podíamos ser aquela família feliz para sempre. Porque os problemas existiam e nós tínhamos recebido a prova disso. Depois fui eu. Comecei a sentir-me ser empurrada pela corrente. Todos os dias, quando acordava assustada por mais um sonho maldito, eu sentia aquela angústia dentro de mim. Aquele aperto no peito, a vontade de desabar em lágrimas. Por fim, os meus dois novos amigos, que vieram acompanhados por uma época totalmente nova. Antes eu passava horas como o meu tio e com os meus irmãos. Agora eu não tinha o meu tio, e Draco fizera com que eu me afastasse dos meus irmãos. Nessa época eu pude conhecer Liza e Draco sem interferências, sem um dos ruivos curiosos para seguir-me. E acho que se as coisas não tivessem realmente mudado eu nunca teria construído uma relação tão forte com aqueles dois.

Devo confessar que quando vi Elizabeth pela primeira vez, perdi-me naqueles olhos castanhos. Ela era sem dúvida uma menina especial. Bonita como uma manhã de Outono, serena como a brisa suave da Primavera e risonha como uma tarde de Verão... Uma menina perfeita. Lembro-me bem da primeira vez em que olhei com atenção para os olhos dela. Foram a primeira coisa em que eu reparei, os olhos. Aqueles olhos cor de mel, que nos prendiam. Com o tempo, eu descobri que ela era mais do que uma menina perfeita. De fato, eu percebi com o tempo que não existem seres perfeitos. E Liza? Estava o mais longe da perfeição possível. Porque sendo bonita, serena e risonha, ela também era falsa. Falsa como a lua, com a sua eterna face escondida. Desde o início, eu fui a única que viu mais do que uma cara bonita. Sempre senti que eu e ela estávamos ligadas por alguma coisa, então eu sempre vi mais em relação a ela do que as outras pessoas. Não concordava com as atitudes dela. Liza sempre foi uma boa atriz, mas na altura não percebi porque queria ela enganar os meus pais daquela forma. Ela não era uma má pessoa, acho que tudo o que ela sempre quis foi atenção. Passava tanto tempo longe dos pais... Eu dei-lhe essa atenção. Devagar, apenas o necessário para a conquistar, para lhe mostrar que podia confiar em mim. Mas como podia eu julgar que conseguia compensar com apenas algumas semanas de amizade, toda a carência de amor que a minha amiga acumulara durante todos aqueles anos?

Apesar de todos os contratempos, nós aproximamo-nos. Apesar de sermos tão diferentes, contávamos tudo uma á outra. Éramos confidentes. Eu contei-lhe sobre a dor que sentira com a morte do meu tio e ela à sua maneira confessara-me a falta que sentia dos seus pais. Mas haveria sempre um abismo entre nós. Um grande muro que nos separava. E o seu nome era Draco Malfoy.

Não vi Draco durante muito tempo e sentia-me mal por o ter deixado naquele dia no Celeiro. Pela primeira vez, eu tivera de optar entre as duas pessoas que me amariam e protegeriam toda a vida. Eu simplesmente tivera de escolher e na altura pareceu-me mais sensato ficar ali com Liza. Eu tinha menos de dez anos, qualquer menina da minha idade ficaria junto dela, que começava a chorar no meu ombro. O que estou aqui a dizer? Fui eu que chorei no ombro dela. Não pude evitar. Ainda não sei explicar o que aconteceu comigo naquela altura. Acho que uma onda vinda do futuro nos atingiu enquanto nos olhávamos. Porque eu juro a pés juntos que na altura senti todo o amor que viria a construir pela menina ao longo dos anos. Nunca falamos disso. Naquele dia simplesmente quebramos o abraço, caminhamos lá para dentro, secamo-nos e conversamos o resto do dia. Não sobre aquele estranho encontro, mas sobre nós. Se bem me lembro naquela semana enviei cerca de dez cartas de desculpas à mansão dos Malfoy. As cartas eram enviadas com intervalos, porque Draco me pedira isso e porque eu só tinha uma coruja, e nem sempre estava disponível. Eu vi as minhas cartas retornarem intocadas de todas as vezes, até que um mês depois quando eu já desistira de tentar, eu vi finalmente a coruja negra de Draco a aproximar-se.

E iniciou-se assim a época mais feliz da minha infância.

* * *

Gina dobrou a carta que acabara de receber cuidadosamente, não deixando de sorrir. Pegou na sua pena e riscou o nome do remetente. Com a sua curiosa amiga Liza Tompkins a remexer em todas as suas coisas, não podia arriscar. Guardou o pergaminho com todas as outras cartas que já recebera. Nenhuma até agora a tinha feito tão feliz como a última. Agora até agradecia a Liza por ter aparecido naquela tarde e tê-la feito faltar ao encontro. Todos aqueles dias de angústia tinham servido para alguma coisa. Acabava de descobrir por ela mesma que o melhor de uma briga era a reconciliação.

Não lhe ocorreu que deveria fechar rapidamente a gaveta. Não lhe ocorreu no momento que naquela gaveta guardava o seu maior segredo. Podia tê-la fechado. Podia ter ocultado todas aquelas cartas antes que ela aparecesse. Mas não, ficara apenas sentada a pensar, a olhar o vazio. Uns segundos antes, apenas uns segundos antes e teria sido poupada a toda aquela situação. Nunca iria deixar de se sentir culpada por aquilo... Normalmente quando a nossa vida é arruinada, não costumamos ser nós os responsáveis. Ninguém quer arruinar a sua própria vida. Claro que com ela isso não podia ser assim. Merlin parecia ter arranjado um destino diferente para todos os momentos da sua vida. Porque as pessoas que vêm a sua vida ser arruinada podem deitar-se à noite, culpar o mundo toda, e jurar vingança. Mas não ela. Gina tinha de ser a culpada pela sua própria desgraça.

- Com que então estás aqui!- Liza apareceu à porta do quarto ostentando a sua maior expressão de triunfo.- Te procurei por toda parte.

Gina sorriu desajeitadamente enquanto tentava fechar a gaveta com todas as cartas dentro. Maldita hora para emperrar! Liza a olhou com seus olhos castanhos curiosos. Olhou-a de cima a baixo passando os olhos pela gaveta cheia de cartas. Gina sorriu novamente. Não era isso que Liza dizia? Sorrir quando as coisas davam errado? Burra era ela que pensava que podia enganar a sua própria professora!

- Gi? – Gina a olhou e mordeu o lábio inferior.- Er... vou tentar ser clara e o mais breve possível, está bem? - Fez uma pausa. - O que raio é isso?

Gina abriu a boca uma série de vezes e em todas elas as palavras não saíram. Ficara sem reação. Podia sentir as suas faces a ardes, estariam agora muito provavelmente da mesma cor que o cabelo. Tentou novamente fechar a gaveta numa tentativa completamente inútil de esconder as cartas. Liza foi mais rápida. Com duas passadas (ou talvez mais, porque Gina estava ocupada demais para as contar) atravessou o quarto até chegar junto da pequena gaveta. Retirou-a do móvel e virou-a ao contrário, espalhando as cartas pelo chão. Ficou alguns minutos a verificar o remetente de cada uma delas, mas isso ela nunca acharia. Nada como um bom spray ocultador de tinta caseiro. Quando por fim se cansou de procurar nomes, olhou para uma Gina que a fitava de queixo caído e com uma expressão horrorizada. Agora era tarde demais. Liza descobriria tudo sobre Draco e contaria para a sua família. E Draco ficaria chateado com ela, e os seus pais não a deixariam sair para o ver, nem mandar-lhe cartas. Por Merlin, logo agora que eles tinham feito as pazes! Estava tudo perdido.

- Gina, isto são cartas!

- Adivinhona! – Disse debilmente, mas com alguma dose de sarcasmo na voz. Se Liza iria descobrir pelo menos ia tentar mantê-la calada. Mas como enganar a pessoa que enganava todos com a maior facilidade?

- Então é aqui que as escondes, não é? - Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha. De que estava ela a falar? Será que sabia? Por Merlin, que vontade era aquela que ela sentia de chorar? Não conseguia falar. Não podia argumentar contra provas tão grandes. Não obtendo resposta, Liza resolveu continuar. - Não vale a pena esconderes-me nada. Eu JÁ sei tudo! Não precisas me contar nada. Não me olhes assim, tu sabes do que estou a falar!

- Er... sei? - E sabia bem! Como podia achar que Liza não descobriria nada se elas ficavam juntas vinte e quatro horas por dia? - Tens razão, Liza, eu sei de que estás a falar! - Respirou fundo, preparando-se para a revelação. Sentiu as lágrimas deslizarem uma a uma pela sua face. Liza olhou-a compadecida, com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios e os seus olhos curiosos fixos nos seus. Era agora, Liza saberia tudo. - Agora vai contar a todos! Vai, porque eu não me importo, eu gosto dele, Liza, ele é meu amigo. Posso dize-lo eu se quiseres! Eu...

- Tu tens um namorado!

Até poderia ter sentido o alívio, não fosse o choque tê-la deixado sem reação. E quando começara realmente a pensar no que Liza acabara de lhe dizer, foi a vez da incredulidade tomar conta de si. Como pudera ela pensar em pôr aquela possibilidade? Um namorado? Como Carlinhos e Gabrielle. Gina fechou os olhos tentando imaginar como seria o seu futuro namorado. Nesse momento teve uma espécie de visão. Como se estivesse a sonhar mas com as imagens a virem-lhe à mente como se fossem recordações. Recordações. Recordações que não eram dela mas que faziam parte dela. Estava num grande jardim, um dos jardins de Hogwarts. Ela e Draco passeavam de mãos dadas sobre o luar. Se era aquilo que namorar significava, não era assim tão mau. Porque ela conseguia sentir todo o afeto que aquelas duas pessoas sentiam uma pela outra. Depois viu a imagem mudar com brusquidão. Deixou de ver uma menina ruiva de mãos dadas com o rapaz que amava. Agora via duas pessoas deitadas no chão, um aconchegar de bocas e corpos. Ouviu Liza a chamá-la e abanou a cabeça fortemente, expulsando todas aquelas imagens hediondas. Não, ela não queria um namorado. Pelo menos, não para coisas daquelas. Quando acabasse Hogwarts, juntar-se-ia à seita das bruxas de Glastonbury, junto de Avalon, e não tocaria num homem até ao fim da sua vida. Sim, seria difícil estar longe de Draco e dos seus irmãos (pelo menos de alguns), mas era um preço a pagar se queria evitar "aquilo". Queria começar imediatamente aos berros com Liza mas ela fê-la calar com apenas um gesto. Era a vez dela falar:

- Não te preocupes, Gina! Apesar de eu achar que não deves sentir vergonha disso. Já tive vários namorados e sempre contei à minha mãe. – Gina parou de chorar. A naturalidade com que Liza dizia aquilo era surpreendente. Parecia a prima Evelynd a falar! Não parecia tão mau dito assim com toda aquela banalidade. – Não te preocupes, não vou contar a ninguém. Juro. Vontade não me falta é verdade...

A resposta àquele último comentário foi uma suave pancada na cabeça. Gina acabara de lhe atirar com o urso castanho e velho que estava em cima da cama. A ruiva começava a pensar que talvez deveria deixar Liza acreditar naquilo. Assim não eram necessárias mais explicações. Ela tinha um namorado e pronto, nada de mais perguntas sobre cartas ou encontros. Se Liza não ia contar a ninguém (e ela não ia, porque mesmo conhecendo os Weasley à tão pouco tempo, já sabia da tendência que a família tinha para ficar... "nervosa") ficava tudo resolvido. Sorriu para confortar a amiga. Não queria deixá-la preocupada. Bastava dizer que sim. Bastava confirmar.

- Mas claro que me vais deixar conhece-lo! – Gina abriu os olhos, demasiada chocada para reagir. Uma chuva de maus pensamentos caiu sobre a sua mente.

Não! Ela não ia deixar que aquilo acontecesse! Liza não ia conhecer Draco, ainda mais pensando que ele era seu namorado. Nem pensar! Fez um esforço para convencer a si própria que estava a fazer tudo aquilo porque Draco lhe pedira para não contar a ninguém. Porque a sua família não podia saber daqueles encontros, daquele rapaz. Mas conhecia-se bem. Ela não estava a fazer aquilo porque Draco lhe pedira, mas sim porque todos os seus medos e receios a faziam lutar pelo seu pequeno sonho. Liza era tão perfeita. Tão perfeita. Capaz de fazer a multidão parar só para admirar toda aquela beleza e inocência considerada impossível de poder residir numa só pessoa. Se eles soubessem. Draco não! Ninguém lhe ia tirar o seu melhor amigo, a única pessoa que estava lá para a ouvir sempre que precisava. Nem mesmo Liza, com a sua beleza deslumbrante. Estava a agir como uma menininha fútil e mimada, estava a fazer birra. Draco nunca a deixaria para estar com alguém como Liza. Ou será que não?

- Não tenhas medo, não pretendo roubar-te o rapaz! Só gostaria de conhecer o menino que conquistou a minha miúda. Tu sabes, como uma melhor amiga deve fazer.

E nesse momento, Gina sentiu todo o choque a invadi-la. Uma explosão dentro de si que a fez falar sem pensar. As palavras começaram a sair atropeladas e sem comando.

- O quê? Liza, eu não te vou apresentar namorado nenhum! - Disse demasiado alto enquanto fazia um esforço para se controlar.

- Não?

- Não!

- Por que? – Perguntou Liza com o tom de voz que usava apenas quando se dirigia aos Weasley mais velhos.

- PORQUE EU NÃO TENHO NAMORADO NENHUM! – Respirou fundo. - Liza, eu tenho sete anos! Os únicos rapazes com menos de dez anos que já conheci foram os meus irmãos e os meus primos! Eu não tenho namorado nenhum!

- Hum... okey.

Encostou-se à parede. Ela era uma mentirosa compulsiva. Precisava de tratamento ou aquilo ia piorar ainda mais. Não podia chorar agora, tinha de aguentar só mais um bocado. O pior já tinha passado, certo? Tinha tido coragem suficiente para dizer a verdade, ou parte dela. Então, por que razão o ar continuava tão pesado, como se a tensão o fizesse cair sobre as duas meninas? "Okey"? Liza tinha mesmo dito "okey"? O que lhe teria acontecido? A Elizabeth Tompkins que ela tinha conhecido nunca diria "okey" numa situação daquelas sem uma boa dose de sarcasmo à mistura. O que se estava a passar ali? Claro que tinha de vir mais alguma coisa com aquela simples palavra. Tinha de vir mais do que um comentário daqueles. Liza era inteligente demais para se deixar enganar assim. Demasiada inteligente para deixar escapar aquele pormenor: quem tinha escrito as cartas?

Para sofrimento ainda maior de Gina, Liza não disse nada. Apenas se sentou na cama e ficou ali, olhando a amiga com um sorriso trocista nos lábios. Nos seus olhos lia-se apenas uma frase: "O que me estás a esconder?" E claro que Gina tinha de dizer alguma coisa. Tinha de lhe contar. Não podia viver com aquela desconfiança, não podia encarar aquele sorriso trocista todos os dias. Contar ou inventar alguma coisa suficientemente credível rapidamente. Nesse momento, uma luz acendeu-se na sua mente. Como naqueles livros do Rony, quando as personagens tinham uma idéia e via-se uma pequena lâmpada surgir no topo das suas cabeças. Se Gina fosse Star, a auror maravilha, os leitores teriam visto uma dúzia de lâmpadas luminosas a surgirem.

- Liza... - A amiga deixou de sorrir e sentou-se bastante direita, esperando uma grande revelação. - Eu tenho assim, uma espécie de amigo. Eu posso vê-lo e falar com ele. Mas as outras pessoas não.

Não estava propriamente a mentir. Não que Draco fosse invisível, mas as outras pessoas não podiam saber que ele existia, certo? Draco simplesmente não fazia parte das suas vidas. E era assim que devia ser.

Gina pode ouvir todas as máquinas a trabalharem na cabeça de Liza. Todas aqueles engenhocas que lhe davam uma velocidade de raciocínio superior a qualquer menina da idade delas. Nesse momento todas as pequenas lâmpadas que pairavam sobre a cabeça de Gina, flutuaram até à de Liza, multiplicando-se.

- Uma espécie de amigo? - Disse.- Umamigoimaginário?

- Desculpa? – Liza parecia relutante em dizer aquilo. Como se estivesse realmente embaraçada. Como se ela alguma vez se embaraçasse como alguma coisa....

- Um amigo imaginário. Tu escreves-te e respondes-te? – Perguntar, agora com um olhar sério.

A única coisa que Gina pode fazer foi acenar. Que mais havia para dizer? Não tinha capacidade para mentir mais. Nesse dia, Gina ficou conhecida como "A pequena ruiva dos amigos imaginários". E esse título perseguiu-a por muitos e muitos anos.

* * *

- DESTA VEZ VOCÊS PASSARAM DOS LIMITES!

Gina abriu a porta do quarto com um estrondo. Antes de começar imediatamente a gritar, cerrou os punhos e respirou fundo, impedindo-se de passar para a agressão física. Atrás dela, Liza acabava de chegar com um copo de água numa mão e uma poção calmante na outra. Sorria divertida. Desde que se "mudara" para a casa dos Weasley a sua vida tinha decididamente ganhado mais ação. Chegara a tempo de ver a sua parte preferida: o grande salto que eles davam quando Gina batia com a porta e as caras de susto que permaneciam até algum deles passar para a fase do "Desculpa, não voltamos a repetir". Gina nunca reparara que eram tão bons a representar. Pestes. Eles não tinham o direito! Sempre pensara que eles sabiam onde parar. Mas não, tinham acabado de ultrapassar a linha que dividia os dois lados: pequenas partidas e brincadeiras de mau gosto.

- Como puderam? Nós tínhamos um acordo! Eu quero o meu dinheiro de volta. - Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto os gêmeos apenas a olhavam de boca aberta. Estáticos, sem reacção.- LIZA, DIZ-LHES QUE QUERO O MEU DINHEIRO DE VOLTA!

Liza sorriu inocente. Um daqueles sorrisos que faziam ceder qualquer um. O seu sorriso angelical, como lhe chamava. Para Gina, que já a conhecia bem, a armação não passava despercebida. Ela estava a tentar parecer preocupada e razoável, assim ficaria livre de qualquer complicação que se pudesse seguir àquele conflito. Fazia aquilo sempre que eles discutiam. Quando Sra. Weasley chegasse e visse a sua casa destruída pelo mau temperamento dos filhos, Liza poderia correr para ela e com uma expressão culpada dizer: "Desculpe, Sra.Weasley, eu tentei fazer com que parassem, mas sabe como eles são..." Molly, como qualquer adulto que se visse frente a frente com o "sorriso angelical", render-se-ia aos encantos da menina e rapidamente dirigiria a sua atenção para os filhos, esses sim em verdadeiros sarilhos.

- Ela quer o dinheiro dela de volta. - Disse, dando de ombros.

Os gêmeos entreolharam-se, levantando-se e avançando em direção à irmã que continuava impassível, sem encarar os irmãos com medo de perder o controlo. Rony deixou-se ficar sentado no chão, fingindo não prestar a mínima atenção à cena que se desenrolava. Claro que era impossível não prestar atenção. Por essa razão, Liza já se adiantara, misturando a água e a poção calmante e deixando-a próxima a Gina, que a qualquer altura a beberia sem nem perceber o que era. Assim podia juntar-se a Rony no chão e apreciar o espetáculo. Quanto a Rony, era maravilhoso para ele passar algum tempo "quase" sozinho com a inocente Liza. Seria difícil concentrar-se na discussão que se aproximava.

- Gina, irmãnzinha, de que estás a falar? - Perguntou Fred calmamente (e daquela vez todos podiam dizer que era mesmo Fred, graças ao grande "F" na sua camisa).

- Sim, nós não quebrámos acordo nenhum. Tu deste-nos o dinheiro e nós não metemo-nos na nossa vida. Não te fizemos nada!

Gina levou as mãos à cabeça e deu um enorme grito de raiva. A grande sorte de todos eles era a Sra.Weasley ter saído à uns momentos. E graças a Deus, Percy já estava em Hogwarts. Sentados no chão, Liza e Rony cobriram os ouvidos, seguindo o ritual.

- NÃO ME FIZERAM NADA! QUE ENGRAÇADO, JORGE! CLARO QUE NÃO ME FIZERAM NADA! – Por Merlin, definitivamente Liza não era uma boa influência. Nunca teria coragem para dizer aquilo antes dela aparecer. Ou talvez, antes de Draco aparecer. O importante é que estava a enfrentar os seus irmãos, a controlar a sua raiva e a raciocinar suficientemente rápido para arranjar uma boa resposta. E tudo isso em apenas uma discussão! - NA VERDADE, FOI O VAMPIRO QUE ACHOU DIVERTIDO ENTRAR NO MEU QUARTO NO MEIO DA NOITE E ROUBAR O MEU DIÁRIO E A MINHA CAIXA!

- Esse vampiro anda cada vez mais descarado... - Jorge murmurou, provocando algumas risadas aos espectadores.

Foi nessa altura, já demasiada irritada para se conseguir controlar, que Gina viu um copo sobre a mesa. Água. Era exatamente disso que ela precisava. Sem sequer olhar para a substância dentro do copo, engoliu-a de uma vez só, rapido demais para poder sentir o seu sabor. Depois continuou com a discussão, respondendo ao comentário do irmão.

- Jorge! Estou a falar a sério. Vocês não tinham o direito de fazer isto. Quer dizer, é a minha privacidade. Sem falar que... Por que é que eu baixei a voz? Eu devia estar a gritar! O que está a passar?

- Súbito ataque de compaixão pelos teus amados irmãos?

Não demorou muito para que Gina se lembrasse que tinha acabado de beber um copo de água que apanhara em cima da mesa. Visualizou-o na sua mente. Definitivamente aquela substância azul não era água. E se fosse uma das experiências dos gêmeos? E se eles a tivessem envenenado? E se ela estivesse agora condenada a uma lenta e dolorosa morte? Ela estava a morrer. O que diria Draco se ela faltasse ao encontro deles no dia seguinte? Não podia propriamente mandar uma carta da sua bonita casa no céu (ou de qualquer outro lugar para onde os mortos iam) a desculpar-se. Mesmo que pudesse, que diria? Já estava a imaginar: "Querido Draco, desculpa não ter aparecido (novamente) no Celeiro. Não fiques chateado, eu tenho um bom motivo! Acontece que morri. Sempre podes visitar-me..." Ridículo!

- Poção calmante. - Apresou-se Liza a esclarecer ao ver a cara assustada da amiga.

- Certo... - Respirou fundo. Ao menos um dos seus problemas estava resolvido. Já podia discutir com a certeza de que não saltaria no pescoço dos irmãos de um momento para o outro. - Agora que eu já sei que vocês não me envenenaram e que vocês já sabem que eu não vou mata-los enquanto esta coisa fizer efeito, podem começar a explicar-se.

- Desculpa, mas não temos falado com o nosso amigo sugador de sangue ultimamente. – Fred decidira que, já estando em segurança, podia começar a irritar Gina novamente. Principalmente quando se encontrava por uma da primeiras vezes inocente. – Mas da última vez que estivemos com ele disse-nos que não se vai meter contigo.

- Sim, ele tem um certo receio de pessoas que falam sozinhas, têm amigos imaginários e assim... - Jorge completou. Depois, novamente sério, acrescentou. - Não fomos nós Gi.

Se um olhar matasse Fred e Jorge estariam enfiados num caixão antes do sol se pôr. Entretanto no seu canto, Rony começava a juntar as peças daquele pequeno mistério. Sempre tivera algum jeito para isso. E aquele não podia ter mais pistas. Os gêmeos não quebravam promessas. Os gêmeos não negavam a sua culpa quando já os tinham descoberto. E ninguém apertava tanto os dedos como Liza fazia naquele momento, sem razão nenhuma. Era suspeito demais aquilo acontecer justamente quando ela passara lá a noite. Enquanto a discussão continuava à frente deles, Rony teve a sua primeira oportunidade de falar apenas para ela. Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido: "Isso foi errado", sem esperar uma resposta. E ela não respondeu. Olhou-o com um dos seus sorrisos preparados e encolheu os ombros. Agora já estava feito. Quando voltaram novamente a sua atenção para os "agressores", perceberam que estavam a ser observados. Gina aproximou-se, pegando na mão da amiga e arrastando-a.

- Elizabeth Tompkins, tu e eu temos muito que conversar.

Estava dada por terminada mais uma discussão na casa dos Weasley.

* * *

Gina entrou no Celeiro rapidamente, lançando a sua grande caixa, recentemente recuperada, para o chão. Fora o único lugar que lhe ocorrera quando saíra de casa furiosa, só não batendo com a porta porque a poção calmante não a deixava. Se tivessem sido os seus irmãos, ela compreenderia. Não era a primeira vez que eles tentavam ler o seu diário. Mas Liza? Que motivos tinha ela?

Estava tão irritada que nem se dera conta do barulho vindo lá de fora, no lado oposto àquele por onde ela entrara. Sorriu. Ele estava a cantar. Atravessou o Celeiro rapidamente, passando por cima do muro de palha que eles tinham construído para uma das suas brincadeiras. A escada que eles usavam para subir lá para cima tinha desaparecido. Como já esperava, ele estava lá fora, debruçado sobre algumas tábuas de madeira. A cantar. Quantas pessoas se poderiam gabar de ter ouvido Draco a cantar? Não sabia, só podia dizer que Draco não era pessoa de cantar. Ainda por cima com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Draco? – Chamou, um pouco receosa em interrompê-lo.

Ele levantou os olhos do seu trabalho, finalmente notando-a. Os seus olhos estavam azuis. Parou de cantar imediatamente. O seu sorriso desapareceu e o martelo que segurava caiu pesadamente sobre uma das tábuas.

- Gina? O que estás aqui a fazer? - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, pondo-se de pé. Imediatamente, a ruiva entristeceu-se, invadida por um leve sentimento de remorso. Não o devia ter chamado. Ele estava tão feliz, concentrado no seu trabalho. E Draco estava tão poucas vezes verdadeiramente feliz...

- Desculpa interromper-te. Eu não... eu não tinha o direito de aparecer assim. Estás ocupado... er... eu vou...

Apontou para dentro e sem conseguir dizer mais, virou as costas e afastou-se do rapaz, embaraçada. Aquele dia estava a correr muito mal. Primeiro acordava assustada por mais um dos seus pesadelos. Procurava pela sua caixa e não a achava, descobrindo depois que o seu diário desaparecera também. Discutia com os seus irmãos por achar que eram eles os culpados e ficava a saber que eles estavam inocentes e que tinha sido a sua melhor amiga a "roubá-la". Por fim, encontrava Draco e acabava com a sua felicidade. Eram demasiadas coisas más para um dia só. Ouviu-o correr para ela e apressou o passo. Por fim, antes de entrarem no Celeiro ele agarrou-lhe o braço, puxando-a e obrigando-a a virar-se para ele.

- Gina? Não sejas tola, não quero que vás embora. Só fiquei surpreso por apareceres.

- Estás chateado por eu ter aparecido. - Disse, não o olhando nos olhos.

- Claro que não estou! – Ele disse seriamente. Depois voltou a usar o seu tom brincalhão, somente utilizado para quando ela estava aborrecida. - Quem te põe essas idéias na cabeça?

- Eu imagino-as sozinha. Não é impressionante? – Ela respondeu, finalmente ganhando coragem para olhá-lo de frente.

- Deixa-me dizer-te que tens uma grande imaginação. – Draco cruzou os braços e sorriu. Começou a caminhar para a cerca, onde eles se sentavam quase sempre, com as flores amarelas a roçarem-se nas suas pernas.

- Pois tenho. E um amigo imaginário.

- Podes ser mais clara? - Disse ele, olhando-a novamente de sobrancelhas franzidas.

- É uma longa história. - Gina não pode deixar de sorrir, lembrando-se que há bem pouco tempo para Liza, Draco era seu namorado.

- Eu tenho tempo. Tu tens?

Gina acenou e ele sentou-se fazendo sinal para que ela o imitasse. Sentados os dois naquela velha cerca de madeira, despejaram tudo o que acontecera nas suas vidas durante as últimas semanas, esquecendo-se até que tinham estado sem se falar durante tanto tempo. No final, levantaram-se em silêncio e deitaram-se na relva, com algumas flores rodeando-os.

- Draco? – Tinha se esquecido. De certeza que aquilo era importante. Draco não cantaria sem motivo nenhum.

- Hum?

- O que estavas a fazer quando eu cheguei?

- Uma surpresa.- Disse simplesmente.

- Para quem?- Perguntou Gina ingenuamente.

- Para ti, sua grande idiota.

- A sério? - Perguntou animada - O que é?

- Uma escada nova, a outra partiu-se e sei que gostas mais de ir lá para cima.

Gina sentou-se bruscamente, abrindo os olhos de espanto. Um pequeno detalhe acabara de aparecer na sua mente, chocando-a.

- E usaste um martelo. Um instrumento trouxa.

- Sim.

Ele dissera aquilo simplesmente, como se para ele não fosse nada de extraordinário usar um martelo. Como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias. Gina já conhecia Draco o suficiente para saber da sua adversão às pessoas sem magia no sangue. Mas havia algo na sua voz que lhe dizia que tinha sido necessário um grande esforço da parte dele. Algo na sua voz que a fazia sentir-se feliz por Draco ter feito aquilo por ela.

- Draco?

- Hum?

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu sem olhar para ela e levantou-se, caminhando em direção ao que seria brevemente a nova escada de madeira do Celeiro. Ela seguiu-o e, entre risos e brincadeiras terminaram juntos a suposta surpresa. E cantaram os dois, velhas músicas que qualquer pessoa que tivesse crescido entre feiticeiros conhecia.

Quando Gina chegou a casa transportando a sua caixa que levara com medo que Liza lhe fosse mexer novamente, encontrou os seus irmãos e a amiga sentados no jardim, esperando por si. Mas ninguém lhe fez perguntas. Ninguém tinha coragem suficiente para arriscar acabar com aquele sorriso que ela trazia nos lábios. E na grande mansão dos Malfoy, longe dali, um rapaz loiro e de olhos cinzentos, quase azuis, sorria ainda mais, fechado no quarto escuro e olhando a pétala amarela que lhe fora enviada à alguns meses. Passou os dedos por ela, levemente. Depois guardou-a novamente na sua caixa de vidro. Afinal, aquele era o coração da sua melhor amiga e ele prometera tomar conta dele. Era isso que faria.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora, não foi intencional. Nunca me custou tanto a escrever. Não que eu não tivesse idéias, apenas as palavras não saiam. Mas as aulas de Geografia ajudaram... Bem acho que a única aparte que gosto mesmo no capítulo é o início. E talvez goste mais ou menos a partir do momento em que Gina começa a falar do vampiro.

Tentei tornar os gêmeos um pouco mais divertidos desta vez. Acho que em certos comentários, consegui. Não é que eles não gostem da Gina. Simplesmente acho que nenhum rapaz da idade deles admite que gosta da irmã mais nova. Eu nunca consegui admitir que gostava da minha irm nem para mim quando era mais nova, portanto... Espero que gostem da Liza, ela é incrivelmente fácil de escrever porque... é minha D Não foi ideia da JK, ela é mesmo minha! D Também espero que gostem mais do Rony e que ele deixe de parecer uma abécula neste capítulo. Quanto à pequena paixão dele... bem, vocês sabem qual é o meu shipper, ele é novo, isso passa-lhe. P Algumas evoluções na relação Gina e Draco. Deu para explorar um pouco mais a amizade dos dois.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Quero comentários. Deus...eu falo demais...

Eu estou meio sem tempo agora e eu queria colocar o capitulo o mais rapido possivel para voces, mas mesmo assim, como não podia deixar de ser...**Agradecimentos:**

**Mari:** Não se preocupe em deixar reviews grandes e personalizadas. P Para mim chega um comentáriozinho, por mais pequenino que seja. Só não chegue atrasada a lado nenhum por minha causa P Sabe, eu tenho um grave problema com as crianças. Não, eu não sou uma anti-social rabugenta que não gosta de crianças, eu simplesmente não conheço muitas...P Deve ser por isso que a Ginny sai sempre tão profunda. Mas eu tenho uma explicação para isso...brevemente numa fic perto de si...E aí? Gostou desse capítulo? (eu decididamente falo demais...)

**Lilith:** Eu vivo me queixando dos meus capítulos mas o 4º foi também capítulo que eu mais gostei. Ui...é para vocês que deixam comentários por cada capítulo que eu devo um pedido de desculpas. Eu demorei tanto tempo. XX

**Kah:** A sério? Minha fic desperta curiosidade? D EBA!!!!! A sua também desperta (e é assim que a coisa funciona, ela me engraxa, eu engraxo ela, e ela me engraxa, e eu engraxo ela de novo...e nisto vamos lendo as fics uma da outra P) Se houver alguma coisa que vocês não percebam, por favor, perguntem! Eu estou aqui para isso...dúvidas nalguma palavra, dúvidas na história...qualquer coisa. Eu já decidi o futuro do Draco! D Draco vai viver para o México, onde viverá a vida toda sentado sem camisa e com uma caneta na mão, em frente de uma multidão de leitoras de fics brasileiras. Viajando...

**Nininha e Miaka**, obrigado pelas reviews Ainda bem que vocês gostaram!


	8. Feliz Aniversário

**Capítulo 6  
Feliz Aniversário**

- Parabéns, minha querida!

Quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela sua janela naquela manhã, iluminando-lhe todo o quarto, Gina já estava sentada e completamente desperta. Há uns minutos atrás, Lizza puxara-a para um abraço, ainda nem tinha acordado. Nem se lembrara que dia era. Limitará-se apenas a afastar a amiga com brusquidão, pronta para voltar a dormir. Depois fora acordada por um forte barulho no seu quarto, a chegada grandiosa dos gêmeos que tinham imediatamente partido para cima da cama aos saltos. Gina sempre se perguntara aonde iam eles buscar tanta energia. Mas só quando a mãe entrara com a grande bandeja e seguida por algumas corujas bastante carregadas é que ela conseguira raciocinar, pondo o sono de lado.

O sol, os presentes, a maior parte da família reunida. Se Rony parasse de se arrastar de um lado ao outro do quarto com os olhos fechados e a resmungar por o terem acordado, tudo seria perfeito. E se a mãe não a tivesse abraçado daquela maneira, sufocando-a, as coisas seriam ainda melhores. Sentiu o ar abandonando os seus pulmões lentamente e esforçou-se para conseguir respirar, enquanto Molly tagarelava com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Então meu amor, mais um aninho não é? Estou tão contente por você!- Gina fez uma careta aos gêmeos que se abraçavam fortemente, imitando aquela cena com algum exagero. – Então, o que queres fazer hoje? Podemos ir onde quiseres! Já falei com a Ann, a Liza pode ficar o dia todo contigo. E claro que se ela quiser pode dormir aqui contigo. O teu pai teve que sair cedo, veio cá te dar um beijo, mas ainda estavas a dormir.

Gina sorriu. Pensava que tinha sonhado quando de manhã acordara com a lembrança do seu pai a aproximar-se da cama e a ficar algum tempo junto dela. Adorava quando ele fazia isso. Um dos raros momentos em que conseguiam estar apenas os dois a conversar um pouco. Claro que se tornara um bocado difícil agora que o pai tinha de contornar Liza para chegar junto dela.

- Estava a pensar em irmos ao Beco Diagonal. Aproveitávamos para comprar o teu presente, não é?

Quando a mãe a soltou, ainda falando, Gina pode olhar com atenção as três corujas aos pés da sua cama. Errol, Betty e uma coruja de Hogwarts, cada uma delas trazendo um ou mais embrulhos. Quando Molly percebeu que estava a ser completamente ignorada, seguiu o olhar entusiasmado da filha até encontrar também ela os pacotes.

- Oh, estava-me a esquecer completamente! A tua prima não se esqueceu do teu aniversário desta vez, como podes ver. Acho que a Evy está finalmente a ganhar juízo… mas estou realmente preocupada com o que poderá estar dentro desse embrulho azul. – Sempre em silêncio, junto de Liza, o sorriso de Rony (já acordado) tornara-se meio pervertido. Só Merlin poderia dizer que espécie de pensamentos tinham atravessado a sua mente ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras da mãe. - Os rapazes mandaram os seus presentes de Hogwarts. Errol não conseguiu com todos os embrulhos, tiveram de usar uma das corujas da escola. – Gina destapou-se apressadamente, alcançando o pequeno monte junto de Liza (que já se apressara a sentar-se na cama para seguir a ação de perto e poder guardar as suas observações para quando elas estivessem sozinhas). – Não te entusiasmes muito. Com a originalidade destes rapazes provavelmente vai ter sapos de chocolate e feijões de todos os sabores para todos os dias dos próximos meses.

Fred e Jorge franziram as sobrancelhas, contrariados. Para eles não havia qualquer mal em receber uma montanha de sapos de chocolate. Se fossem suficientes para um ano ainda melhor. Apenas supondo que tantos sapos de chocolate sobrevivessem por mais de um ou dois dias nas mãos dos gêmeos Weasley.

Gina deixou de seguir o que se passava à sua volta, estava demasiado ocupada a desembrulhar o presente da sua prima. Uma pequena caixa da mesma cor do papel que a embrulhara. Uma caixa demasiado elegante para qualquer doce e demasiado pequena para um livro ou qualquer objeto bruxo que a prima lhe poderia oferecer. Então o que seria? Abriu a caixa cuidadosamente e afastou os pequenos papéis azuis que a enchiam. Sentiu todos os olhos do quarto presos em si, à espera que ela revelasse o presente misterioso. E quando ela finalmente o tirou da caixa, segurando-o apenas com as pontas dos dedos, todos esses olhos se arregalaram. O presente da prima era talvez a coisa mais bonita que ela já vira na vida. Mais bonito até que todas as roupas e jóias caras que Liza usava. Nas suas mãos, Gina segurava agora um cordão de ouro com um pendente em forma de coração.

Era bastante leve e brilhante. Tão brilhante que ela tinha medo de o olhar diretamente, como se fosse um pequeno sol. Lembrou-se subitamente do sol que brilhava sobre o Celeiro na última tarde em que ela e Draco haviam se encontrado. Naquela tarde em que eles tinham simplesmente corrido pelo Celeiro, perseguindo-se um ao outro. Desejou mais do que nunca que ele estivesse ali. Ter-se-ia ele lembrado do seu aniversário?

O silêncio incomodava-a. Rapidamente desviou o seu olhar da jóia tão cativante, afastando também a lembrança de Draco. Voltou a sua atenção novamente para a caixa, em busca de uma mensagem da prima. Não demorou muito a achar um cartão branco com um leve relevo azul. Não teve tempo de o ler. Antes de poder sequer analisá-lo com atenção, Liza resolvera mais uma vez ser inoportuna, acabando com toda a magia do momento. Discretamente, tão discretamente que Gina mal a notara, retirou-lhe o presente da mão, levando-o consigo em busca do espelho mais próximo. Assim que se deu conta do que acabara de acontecer, Gina correu atrás dela, achando-a por fim no banheiro. Quando olhou para o espelho viu Liza segurando os seus cabelos castanhos, sorrindo orgulhosa. A bela jóia repousava no seu pescoço como se sempre tivesse pertencido ali. Só nessa altura Gina notou os oito diamantes que delimitavam o coração de ouro. Agora era impossível não os notar. Estranhamente aquele colar parecia completá-la. Toda ela era luz agora. Os seus cabelos misturavam-se com o ouro e os seus olhos brilhavam com os diamantes. Nessa altura, nem a pequena ruiva conseguiu detectar qualquer vestígio de sombra no seu sorriso. Nessa altura Liza era simplesmente brilho, harmonia e felicidade. E nem Gina conseguiu deixar de se sentir contente por ela.

* * *

- Eu disse-te que nos íamos perder. Eu avisei-te. Mas não, claro que não! A doce e maravilhosa Gina não pode prestar atenção aos conselhos do idiota do irmão mais velho! E agora onde estamos nós? – Gina encolheu os ombros, finalmente encarando o irmão. Rony parecia prestes a explodir. - Não sabes, pois não? Bestial! Queres saber de uma coisa? Eu também não! Ótimo. A sério Gina, de todos os aniversários de qualquer membro da família, este está a ser o melhor. Quer dizer, perdermo-nos no Beco Diagonal! Não é uma coisa que acontece todos os dias, não é? 

- Espera até voltarmos para casa. Aí vamos os dois desejar nunca termos sido encontrados.

Rony virou as costas à irmã soltando um grito de raiva e fazendo com que todos os estranhos feiticeiros que atravessavam a rua parassem para olhar para eles. Gina encolheu-se sobre os olhares de todos aqueles homens e aproximou-se do irmão que a cobriu com um braço, arrastando-a para longe daquela multidão. Enquanto caminhavam pela rua sombria, Gina notou que grande parte daqueles feiticeiros pareciam não querer mostrar as suas caras.

- Rony?

- Diz?

- Estás muito chateado?

- Estou.

Rony arrastou-a para um pequeno espaço entre duas lojas. Um pequeno caminho que ligava aquela rua a uma outra, também desconhecida. O cheiro ali era quase insuportável. Rony encostou-a a uma parede e segurou-a pelos ombros, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Gina… acho que já percebeste que não estamos exatamente no Beco Diagonal, certo? - A irmã acenou. - Também já reparaste que gênero de pessoas que freqüentam este lugar, certo? - Gina voltou a acenar, tentando compreender a que ponto queria o irmão chegar. – Acho… acho que é melhor se tu ficares aqui. E eu for procurar ajuda. Não te quero a andar no meio desta gente.

Gina olhou-o incrédula. Ele não podia estar a falar a sério? Ia deixá-la sozinha ali? Ficar simplesmente ali à espera que ele aparecesse. E se ele não viesse? Como poderia ela aguentar a espera? Começou a sentir-se nervosa. Sentiu as suas mãos a tremerem e enfiou-as dentro dos bolsos, tentando esconder o seu medo de Rony. Apalpou os sapos de chocolate que guardara antes de sair de casa e que insistiam em tentar fugir. Ao menos não morreria de fome tão cedo.

- Eu não demoro muito, prometo. Basta ficares aqui, sem que ninguém te veja. Se quiseres ficas com o meu sobretudo para não teres frio. Gina por favor, fala comigo.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha. Eu vou contigo.

Rony abanou a cabeça bruscamente como se tivesse acabado de entrar num qualquer estado de negação. Passaram algum tempo em silêncio, Rony concentrado nos seus pensamentos e Gina observando-o. Rony era estranho. Passava mais da metade do tempo em que estava acordado a ajudar os gêmeos a dificultar-lhe a vida e depois tomava uma qualquer atitude que a fazia arregalar os olhos e desconfiar se aquele era mesmo seu irmão. Mas Rony era assim, fechado sobre o seu próprio mundo e não permitindo a entrada de ninguém. Se analisasse bem as atitudes de Rony, até que ele era parecido consigo. Ele tinha é sorte por haver mais um Weasley a seguir dele, principalmente sendo uma menina. A sua vida teria sido horrível se ele fosse a única cobaia dos gêmeos.

- Gina, eu não te quero deixar sozinha, mas antes escondida aqui sem mim que a andar por estas ruas comigo. Eu prometo-te, eu juro-te que vou tentar achar ajuda o mais rápido possível. Não deve ser assim tão difícil achar alguém minimamente simpático no meio destes deformados cheios de complexos.

Gina sorriu ao ouvir aquele comentário, embora duvidasse bastante das possibilidades dele ser verdadeiro. Levantando a cabeça e olhando o irmão nos olhos, acenou. Ao menos que desse alguma confiança ao irmão que parecia tão decidido a protegê-la.

- Tens frio?

- Não.

Rony acenou e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos de Gina. Depois se levantou e abandonou-a, andando rapidamente. E foi ali que Gina ficou durante muito tempo, encolhida no chão, tentando permanecer invisível a todos os que passassem. Já estava a pensar em ir atrás de Rony quando uma voz conhecida lhe chamou a atenção. Voltando a cabeça, pode ver um homem loiro de aspecto ameaçador. E atrás dele estava um rapaz também de cabelos loiros que ela conhecia muito bem.

* * *

Draco debruçou-se sobre o papel, ignorando os pulos do elfo, ao seu lado. Releu tudo o que já tinha escrito e por fim assinou. Olhou para o envelope que Dobby lhe trouxera, negro como todos os outros, e franziu as sobrancelhas em desagrado. As tradições da casa diziam que todas as cartas escritas por um Malfoy deviam ser enviadas dentro de um envelope negro. Mais uma das formalidades da família. Draco sempre cumprira essa ordem, mesmo sabendo que o seu pai provavelmente nunca saberia das cartas que ele enviava a Gina. Mesmo tendo nascido entre os Malfoy e sendo um, Draco nunca possuíra o perfil que Lucius procurava. O pai sempre se encarregara de lhe deixar isso bem claro. Como precaução, Draco decidira há muito tempo agir como o pai queria, mesmo não gostando da maioria das coisas que era obrigado a fazer. 

Desta vez seria diferente. Se a sorte estivesse com ele, o seu pai nunca descobriria a existência daquela carta, então porque não dar um pouco de alegria a Gina naquele dia? Nem que para isso tivesse de fazer coisas como usar envelopes cor-de-rosa. Estendeu o envelope ao elfo sem o olhar.

- Muda-o de cor. Algo mais vivo…

- Sr. Malfoy, Dobby acha que seria melhor para o menino se deixasse isso para depois. Mestre Lucius não vai ficar muito contente se o senhor chegar atrasado.

- Se Dobby parasse para pensar um bocado percebia que o mestre nunca pediu a sua opinião.

Draco lançou a sua pena sobre a escrivaninha. Machucou o envelope e encostou-se na cadeira, encarando o teto. Não valia a pena continuar assim. O elfo interrompia-o de cinco em cinco minutos. Talvez ele não tivesse culpa. Muito provavelmente Lucius mandara-o ali para que ele deixasse o filho realmente irritado e o levasse a tomar uma atitude de um verdadeiro Malfoy. Um verdadeiro Malfoy. Como se Draco pudesse abrir um dicionário e descobrir qual a definição dessa palavra tão temida. Olhou para o elfo com uma expressão ameaçadora, tentando demonstrar-lhe assim que não gostava mesmo nada dos seus comentários. A julgar pela cabeçada que a criatura dera na mesa de cabeceira, logo em seguida, fora bem sucedido.

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando esquecer a súbita vontade que sentiu de matar o elfo. Tinha de pensar que aquilo fazia parte da natureza dele. Se o pobre tinha nascido com um neurónio a menos e com uma tendência suicida, que ninguém o culpasse por isso. Quando o elfo por fim acabou a sua dura tarefa, Draco voltou a estender-lhe o envelope machucado, que em segundos estava novamente impecável e transfigurado para um azul cobalto suave.

- Perfeito. Agora, falta o presente.

Olhou para o envelope azul como se este lhe pudesse trazer alguma inspiração. Nada. A sua mente estava completamente vazia. Não tinha idéia nenhuma do que poderia dar a Gina. Ao seu lado, Dobby torcia as mãos, fazendo um grande esforço para permanecer calado.

- O que se dá a uma menina que faz oito anos? - O elfo deu um grande sorriso, preparando-se para responder. Para aquela pergunta ele tinha uma resposta.

- Bem, Dobby acha que meninas como Miss. Parkinson querem jóias.

- Não. Ela não é como a Pansy. É mais especial…

- Hum… se ela não é como senhorita Parkinson, Dobby acha que ela deve ser uma boa menina.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Tinha mesmo ouvido aquilo? O elfo teria percebido o acabara de dizer? Se o seu pai estivesse ali, Dobby não viveria para ver mais um nascer do sol. Ele acabara de dizer que Pansy era uma má pessoa. Viu-o encolher-se e levar as mãos à boca como se tivesse dado conta do que dissera.

- Sabes o que acabaste de dizer?- disse Draco procurando soar ofendido.

O elfo correu imediatamente para junto do candelabro, para voltar à sua prática de mortificação corporal. Assustado e horrorizado com o que acabara de fazer. Antes que pudesse começar às cabeçadas, Draco tirou-lhe o pesado candeeiro das mãos e abriu um pequeno sorriso, o máximo que poderia conceder a qualquer elfo da casa.

- Tens razão. - Soltou uma pequena gargalhada enquanto olhava para o elfo. - A Pansy é horrível… - Dobby olhou-o com os seus grandes olhos de elfo arregalados como se não acreditasse no que o mestre acabava de dizer.- E já sei exatamente o que vou dar a Gina!

O elfo suspirou aliviado. Era um grande golpe de sorte: tinha sido insolente para com o seu mestre, ofendido um dos amigos da casa e em compensação o jovem Malfoy descobrira finalmente o que ia dar à amiga desconhecida e concordara com ele? Aquele estava a ser um bom dia. E Draco Malfoy era sem duvida uma pessoa simpática se o comparasse com todos os outros Malfoy e Black. Parecia quase humano.

- Dobby acha realmente que é melhor que o senhor se apressar. Mestre Malfoy já deve estar à espera.

Draco acenou, olhando o relógio. O pai já devia estar lá em baixo a bater com a sua bengala na porta, como sempre fazia quando Draco o deixava à espera durante muito tempo. Receberia mais um sermão quando descesse. Pelo menos dessa vez Lucius teria razão.

Enquanto se dirigia ao armário para escolher a sua roupa, lembrou-se do quanto o elfo tinha demonstrado ser útil. Chamou-o e esperou que a criatura chegasse junto dele. Debruçou-se para retirar um manto negro do armário e enquanto o fazia, comentou casualmente, como se dissesse aquilo todos os dias.

- Tenho de começar a tratar-te melhor.

O elfo sorriu e a sua face adquiriu um leve tom verde (corou a maneira dos elfos). Em silêncio, Dobby ajudou-o a vestir e mais tarde desceram juntos a grande escadaria da casa dos Malfoy. O elfo levava indicações para, assim que chegassem ao Beco Diagonal se escapulir para a Roalty Covering, onde compraria a prenda da misteriosa amiga do seu mestre, que tanta alegria trouxera à sua vida.

* * *

Quando Sr. Weasley percebera a ausência dos seus dois filhos mais novos, toda o Beco Diagonal se tornara uma confusão de feiticeiros e feiticeiras em busca das duas crianças desaparecidas. Os rapazes gêmeos e a menina de olhos dourados tinham sido despachados para dentro de uma das lojas com sérios concelhos para não abandonarem o local e sobre o olhar do dono que espreitava por detrás do balcão. A mãe, Molly Weasley, juntara-se às buscas até os nervos tomarem conta dela, fazendo-a desabar no banco mais próximo. O que não dava ela naquele momento para ser alvo de mais uma das tropelias da equipa Weasley. 

Na velha e poeirenta loja de velharias, os gêmeos e Liza acabavam de se juntar atrás de um par de grandes caldeirões de estanho, decidindo o que fazer a seguir. Desde que tinham sido enfiados ali dentro que ansiavam um momento para poderem conversar e engendrar o plano que os tiraria dali. A oportunidade surgira quando o velho e embirrento dono do local fora obrigado pela mulher a retirar-se.

- Então, o que fazemos? – Fred abordou o assunto, olhando entusiasmado de dentro da loja para a confusão habitual do Beco Diagonal.

- Esperamos pela mãe enquanto rezamos? – respondeu Jorge.

Liza revirou os olhos. Aqueles dois eram impossíveis. Mesmo com os seus dois irmãos mais novos desaparecidos continuavam a ser as mesmas pestes de sempre. Olhou para as suas mãos que ainda seguravam o embrulho que trouxera da Floreios e Borrões. A prenda de Gina. Quando ela pedira aos gêmeos para manterem a menina afastada por uns momentos para que lhe pudesse comprar a prenda de anos, não esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer. A grande ironia era ela ter agora nas mãos o presente que tanto lhe custara a encontrar, quando tinha perdido a pessoa a quem o queria oferecer. Deixando os gêmeos agachados junto aos caldeirões, procurou um saco onde pudesse depositar o presente. Já começava a ficar machucado. Se continuasse a apertá-lo entre as mãos daquela forma teria de fazer um novo embrulho. Isto claro, se tivesse alguém a quem o entregar. Algo estranho se passava, ela nunca ficava assim quando estava nervosa…

- EI! Emily! Vem cá!- um dos gêmeos chamou-a do outro lado da loja, eufórico.

- Não me chames disso. É Liza! Por amor a Merlin! É preciso repetir de novo? L-I-Z-A! LIZA!

O gêmeo revirou os olhos impaciente. Como se estivesse realmente ansioso. Liza apressou-se a retirar uma velha mochila de couro de uma das prateleiras poeirentas e a pôr o embrulho lá dentro. Depois, correu até junto dos dois caldeirões, onde Fred e Jorge, agora de pé, apontavam para o outro lado da rua, estáticos. Liza olhou imediatamente na direção em que eles apontavam. Nada. A habitual confusão do Beco Diagonal. Os gêmeos estavam novamente a gozar com ela, certamente. Mas depois o viu. Vermelho e ofegante como se estivesse estado a correr por muito tempo e muito depressa, com a sua cabeleira vermelha colada à cara.

Sem prestar atenção alguma ao dono da loja ou às pessoas que estariam supostamente a olhar por eles, alcançou Rony, ajoelhado no meio da rua. Os gêmeos correram atrás dela, baixando-se para ajudar o irmão. E a primeira coisa em que Liza reparou, foi que o rapaz estava sozinho.

* * *

Longe dali, perto da Roalty Covering onde um elfo acabara de deixar os seus mestres para cumprir ordens, Draco Malfoy avistou uma pequena menina ruiva encolhida no chão e olhando-o de frente. Ficaram muito tempo a fitarem-se, ambos de sobrancelhas franzidas, ambos ansiosos para poderem falar um com o outro. 

Isso aconteceu antes de Draco perceber que Gina estava exatamente no meio do caminho que separava Lucius Malfoy da conhecida loja de Magia Negra, camuflada num beco escuro, longe dos olhares do Ministério. E nem queria pensar no que aconteceria quando o pai notasse a sua presença.

N/A: Lamento o atraso. Não pretendia demorar tanto tempo com a actualização mas surgiram uma série de problemas e eu tive de me afastar da internet por uns tempos. Espero que ainda tenham a mesma vontade de ler. Enviei já o 7º capítulo para a Lanlan, minha querida beta Portanto não deve demorar muito.  
Escrevi por fim o meu perfil. Está minimamente decente, melhor do que eu esperava. P Coloquei também os linnks para as capas desta fic e da minha song. Se puderem comentem também as capas.  
Então o que acharam deste capitulo? Eu digo sempre o mesmo, mas este realmente não foi dos meus favoritos. Como foi escrito antes de eu ir de férias, foi meio sobre pressão. Espero que tenham gostado. Sim, sim, sim, Lucius e Ginny no proximo capítulo.  
Achei que gostariam de saber que daqui a dois capítulos o Draco vai para Hogwarts. Provavelmentedaqui a três capítulos (que também podem ser quatro, conforme as coisas correrem) a Ginny e a Liza vão para Hogwarts.

**Agradecimentos** à minha querida amiga Sul, como sempre. E claro, à minha beta  
**Miaka**: Obrigado. Como já disse, daqui a 3/4 capítulos temos as crianças todas em Hogwarts. Espero que pelo menos seja mais fácil de escrever, visto que já tenho mais informação. Já estou a ler o 1º livro de novo para poder encaixar. Ainda bem que você gostou.  
**Siiininha Malfoy:** Muito Obrigado! Deus, essa é a melhor review que eu poderia ter lido nesta altura! Estou numa fase meio complicada da minha vida e acredite que se pudesse tentava escrever mais e actualizar mais vezes. Muito, mas mesmo muito obrigado! Quando ao Draco, eu bem que tento, mas ele acaba sempre poraparecermenos.No capítulo 8 espero conseguir fazer com que ele e a Lizaapareçam muito mesmo. Já escrevi algumas partes desse capítulo e das conversas entre Draco e Liza, que terão o seu primeiro encontro P  
**Serena R. Black:** Obrigado também. E obrigado de novo e de novo e de novo. A actualização está aqui. Também você, perdoe-me pela demora.


	9. Por todas as coisas

**7º Capitulo**

**Por todas as coisas.**

Liza ajoelhou-se em frente a Rony, que ainda ofegava. O seu coração pulava de aflição e de medo. Onde estaria Gina? O que poderia ter acontecido? E por que Rony não tentava ultrapassar por uns momentos o seu atraso de vida para lhes contar?

Irritada, agarrou nos ombros do rapaz e chocalhou-o, conseguindo fazê-lo olhá-la por fim. Ignorou toda a raiva contida nos olhos dele, bem como o fato de ele ser um palmo mais alto do que ela e ter força suficiente para deixá-la inconsciente quando quisesse. Só queria achá-la. Achar Gina e abraçá-la. Ter a certeza de que ela estava bem.

- Diz-me! Diz-me onde ela está!

Falara demasiado alto. Um rapaz ruivo, meio morto e uma menina desesperada, ajoelhados no meio da rua, chamavam demasiada atenção aos curiosos feiticeiros que vagueavam no Beco Diagonal. Imediatamente, as pessoas começaram a juntar-se em volta deles. Uns apontavam, outros cochichavam e alguns tentavam ajudar as duas crianças, preocupados. Os gêmeos, que se tinham afastado assim que Liza se atirara ao irmão mais novo, levantaram-se e ajudaram Rony a afastar-se da menina. Esta ainda gritava, puxando os cabelos e esperneando. Por que é que ele não lhe dizia? Por que é que ele não acabava com aquilo, com toda aquela confusão? Bastava dizer-lhe! O que lhe custava? Correriam imediatamente em busca de Gina, estivesse onde estivesse. Traria uma notícia tão má que era suficiente para lhe tirar as palavras?

- Diz-me! Pelo amor de todos os deuses! Pela tua família, por Gina, diz-me!

- O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO A FAZER?

Todas as quatro crianças arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz. A Sra.Weasley poderia passar por todos os horrores do mundo que continuaria a conseguir impor-se. Assim que o seu grito foi ouvido, o circulo abriu-se, oferecendo-lhe passagem. A mulher avançou e todos puderam vê-la, ainda de olhos inchados das lágrimas e visivelmente preocupada. Vinha acompanhada por um homem velho e de cabelo grisalho que Liza reconheceu imediatamente. Elifas Doge, um feiticeiro amigo dos seus pais que comparecia ocasionalmente nos bailes e festas organizadas pelo Ministério e pelas famílias mais antigas e respeitadas do mundo bruxo. Poucos conheciam a sua história.

Molly libertou-se do braço que o seu velho amigo colocara em volta dos seus ombros e aproximou-se do filho mais novo. A multidão desvaneceu-se rapidamente e Doge afastou-se um pouco da família, dando-lhes direito à sua privacidade, invejando-os de longe. Molly abraçou o filho e puxou-o para um dos bancos da rua, fazendo sinal às outras crianças para que a seguissem. Sentaram-se e conversaram durante uns momentos, sobre Gina, certamente. Os gêmeos tentavam controlar a impaciente Liza, que quase arrancava os seus cabelos de tanta ansiedade. Por fim, Sra. Weasley levantou-se e pegou firmemente na mão de Rony, talvez receando que este lhe escapasse novamente. Aproximou-se de Elifas e disse o mais baixo que pode:

- Vamos buscar Gina na rua Bativolda. – Elifas arregalou os olhos à menção daquela rua, que lhe trazia tantas recordações dos seus tempos de auror. Recompondo-se, acenou para que Molly continua-se.- Já fizeste mais do que poderias fazer por nós e estou-te muito grata, mas por Merlin, faz-me um último favor. Fica aqui com as crianças. Não os posso nem quero levar para aquela rua maldita.

- Não te preocupes com eles, Molly, ficam em boas mãos.

- Tenho a certeza que sim, Elifas.

O feiticeiro sorriu, agradecendo a confiança que nele era depositada. Esbracejou para que a mulher se despachasse, e esta assim o fez, quando se lembrou da sua filha sozinha no meio dos perigosos feiticeiros que andavam pela rua Bativolda.

Ao menos ela tinha alguém com quem se preocupar… Podia amar os filhos e o marido. Ele tinha perdido essa chance há muito tempo. Suspirou, lembrando-se de algumas das famílias que ele conhecera durante os tempos negros. Talvez ele até tivesse tido sorte. Para ele era preferível a morte à loucura…

Elifas virou-se para o banco onde tinham ficado as três crianças. Estavam a seu cargo até Molly voltar com os filhos mais novos. Conteve uma exclamação de espanto. Aquele sim era um grande problema. Olhou em volta, com esperanças de encontrá-los. Talvez só tivessem ido colar os narizes a alguma das montras, como qualquer criança que se via no meio de todas aquelas lojas. Quem lhe dera a ele que assim fosse… Dois Weasleys e uma Tompkins. Quais eram as possibilidades deles não irem parar na Grifinória, como todo o resto da família antes deles? Quando algo que um grifinorio amava era ameaçado, este não ponderava o perigo e corria imediatamente para poder dar o seu apoio, mesmo que este não servisse de muito. A maioria das pessoas encarava esses salvamentos como coragem. Mas Elifas passara sete anos em Hogwarts e conhecia-os demasiado bem para saber que quando um grifinorio via algo que não era correto, agia instantaneamente. Não era uma questão de coragem, de irresponsabilidade ou de anseio por protagonismo. Eles faziam aquilo muitas vezes. Deixavam de pensar com o cérebro para o fazerem com o coração. A lógica do coração é que nem sempre é coerente, por mais verdadeira que seja. E é a primeira opção a usar quando se procuram problemas.

Já sabendo o que o esperava deu meia volta e caminhou rapidamente até ao cimo da rua, aonde poderia ter uma visão mais ampla da rua Bativolda. E ali estavam eles, Liza Tompkins e Fred e Jorge Weasley, descendo a alta velocidade, desviando-se dos estranhos feiticeiros e sempre escondidos da mulher e do rapaz que seguiam poucos metros à frente deles.

* * *

Lucius olhou para a passagem estreita que tinha de atravessar para chegar à Grim, a mais conceituada loja de magia negra de todo o complexo de ruas bruxas nos subterrâneos de Londres. E também a de melhor disfarce. A passagem era pouco convidativa e sombria, afastando qualquer feiticeiro mais curioso. As paredes estavam cobertas por uma substância viscosa que lhes dava um aspecto deplorável. Uma leve neblina trespassava o local e o vento seco e fétido soprava ocasionalmente, chegando aos narizes dos pouco afortunados que passavam ali nessas alturas. 

- Pai! – Lucius virou-se para o filho, ficando assim de costas para a loja. Draco tentava ganhar algum tempo.- Hum… Sr. McNair falou-me de uma nova vassoura, mais ágil que a minha Cleansweep 7. Talvez pudéssemos ir vê-la antes de irmos à Grim?

O homem franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou o filho como se ele fosse louco. Draco sabia que estava a arriscar demasiado. Sugerir ao pai que fossem ver vassouras quando ele estava a poucos passos de fechar mais um dos seus "negócios"? Estava a sentenciar a sua morte… Aproveitou aquele momento de distração de Lucius para procurar novamente os olhos de Gina na escuridão. Por uns momentos pensou que ela tivesse fugido e estava prestes a desculpar-se ao pai quando a encontrou, espreitando por detrás de um barril fedorento que fora colocado para dificultar a passagem para a loja. Estava assustada e olhava para ele como quem procura uma salvação. Quem lhe dera poder dá-la. Tentou explicar-lhe a situação, tentou pedir-lhe que fugisse. Por alguma razão Gina parecia não querer abandonar aquele espaço apertado entre as duas paredes.

- Draco! Em que planeta é que vives, rapaz? – Draco desviou a sua atenção para o pai.- Que mal é que eu fiz? Eu merecia isto? - Perguntou, mais para si próprio. Depois, bastante baixo para que ninguém ouvisse acrescentou.- Como é que consegues arruinar todos os meus planos com a tua simples existência?

Draco revirou os olhos. Lucius era um homem que não tinha fé em absolutamente nada. Nascera numa família de feiticeiros que se gabavam daquilo que não tinham e conseguiam o que não mereciam. Ouvi-lo dizer que o filho era uma desilusão e lhe tinha arruinado a vida, já se tornava ridículo. Com o nascimento de Draco Malfoy, Lucius conseguira alguém para depositar a culpa quando percebera que o seu mundo estava longe de ser perfeito. Os comentários do homem chegavam mesmo a ser irónico. O problema de Lucius não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o fato de Draco ser da família... Para o pai, ele era um inútil, fosse qual fosse o seu sobrenome.

- Olha para mim quando falo contigo! - Ordenou. Draco era bem mais baixo que o pai, mas ergueu a cabeça para o olhar nos olhos. Podia não ser um verdadeiro Malfoy, mas sempre era _ialguém/i._ E dignidade era uma coisa que nunca lhe faltara. – Se há uma vassoura melhor que a tua, nós vamos vê-la, porque um Malfoy deve ter o melhor! Mas não agora. Que impertinente! Sabes muito bem que tenho assuntos para resolver…

E seguiu em direção à passagem, em direção ao barril e em direção à pequena ruiva que se encolhia no chão, para não ser vista. Que tremia de medo pelo pai do seu melhor amigo. Um dia, há muito tempo quando acabara de conhecer Draco, fantasiara aquele encontro. Sempre imaginara o Sr. Malfoy como um homem elegante e inteligente. Um pouco arrogante e frio talvez, pelo menos à primeira vista, mas sempre com um sorriso escondido nos seus olhos cinzentos. Pronto para ser oferecido a qualquer um que estivesse disposto a recebê-lo. Tal como o filho.

Agora ali no chão úmido, vendo Lucius aproximar-se, percebia que estivera muito longe da verdade.

Draco deixou que o pai avançasse. Ficou para trás, de olhos fechados no meio da rua, esperando que Gina conseguisse passar despercebida, que não acontecesse o pior. Uniu as mãos à sua frente e pediu ajuda a todos os Deuses, de todos os cantos da terra, de todos os Universos, de todas as Dimensões. Pediu-lhe que afastassem o pai da menina, pediu-lhes que lhe dessem uma oportunidade de fugir. Mas quando ouviu a voz do seu pai, sempre tenebrosa e ameaçadora, percebeu que os deuses o tinham ignorado, como haviam feito tantas vezes ao longo da sua vida. Qualquer ajuda tinha-se tornado desnecessária. Lucius acabara de dizer o que ele mais temia ouvir:

- Olhem, olhem, o que eu encontrei…

* * *

Peter observava a irmã avançar por entre as flores com as mãos estendidas à sua frente, como lhe fora ensinado. Apalpava tudo o que se atravessava no seu caminho e girava sobre si própria, tentando perceber onde Peter tinha se escondido. Levava um sorriso no rosto e gargalhava ocasionalmente, como sempre acontecia quando a mãe a deixava sair. Não era seguro deixar a pequena atravessar a porta da casa onde moravam, mesmo quando Peter arranjava algum tempo entre o trabalho na quinta e a escola e se disponibilizava para a acompanhar e olhar por ela. O mundo era perigoso para pessoas como Eva. 

Desta vez, Julie acompanhava-os. Ninguém lhe daria os vinte e dois anos que tinha. Era baixa e roliça e usava roupas largas e garridas que condiziam com o seu sorriso jovial. Julie trabalhava e vivia em Londres, mas gostava de vir à casa dos tios sempre que lhe era dado algum tempo livre. Tinha dezesseis anos quando a prima nascera e sempre se fascinara pela bondade da menina. Gostava de contar-lhe histórias e de ficar junto dela, debaixo dos cobertores, enquanto chovia. Quando o sol se atrevia a espreitar por entre as nuvens, ela sentava-se numa cadeira lá fora, com Eva sentada no seu colo. Descrevia-lhe o que via. Emprestava-lhe os seus olhos, já que a menina não podia usar os seus.

Nesse dia, Eva estava mais agitada que o costume. Corria de uma ponta á outra do campo, ignorando os pedidos da prima para que abrandasse, para não se machucar. Julie revirou os olhos após pedir à menina que parasse pela terceira vez. Olhou para o primo, sentado na cerca um pouco longe delas. Sempre com os olhos postos em Eva caminhou para ele e sentou-se ao seu lado, cansada.

- Peter! Vem ajudar-me…

- Ajudar-te, Julie? – o rapaz sorriu carinhosamente, também ele olhando a irmã. - Não me parece que precises de ajuda. Ela tem seis anos, Julie. Deixa-a correr, deixa-a brincar. Tem idade para isso…

- Mas Peter! Ela pode cair! Pode machucar-se! Sabes muito bem que pessoas como ela…

- A Eva vê tanto como nós dois, apenas o faz de uma maneira diferente.

Julie desviou o olhar da prima e encarou Peter. Novamente aquela conversa. Será que ele não percebia? Eva era uma menina perfeita, sabia avaliar as pessoas como ninguém. Via com o coração, como o primo dizia. A verdade é que ver com o coração não lhe servia de nada se tropeçasse e caísse. Percebendo que repetir o seu discurso não o levaria a lugar algum, Peter limitou-se a tranquilizar a prima.

- A minha irmã não é feita de vidro, Julie. Se cair levanta-se. Não lhe pode acontecer nada enquanto estivermos aqui.

Peter sorriu para a prima que lhe passou a mão pelo cabelo. Amava Peter como a um irmão. Tinham crescido juntos e eram grandes amigos, embora tivessem sete anos de diferença. Sem trocarem mais palavras, voltaram a olhar para o campo que se estendia à sua frente. Peter saltou imediatamente do lugar onde estava sentado e Julie arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- Onde está ela?- Perguntou Julie, sentindo a sua voz fraquejar.

Peter não lhe respondeu. Talvez nem a tivesse ouvido. Quando ela se atrevera a falar já ele começara a correr por entre as flores, rápido, desesperado. Como tinha ela desaparecido tão depressa? O campo era grande e não havia muitos lugares onde ela pudesse se esconder. Não podia estar sentada no chão, entre as flores. O vestido cor-de-rosa de Eva não passaria despercebido ali.

Julie passou os olhos por todo o espaço à sua volta. Depois a viu. Como não tinham pensado nisso? Tinham passado tanto tempo a tentar ignorar aquele lugar que agora nem percebiam que ele ainda estava ali. Chamou-a. Tinha de a impedir de entrar. Mesmo não morando longe conhecia as histórias daquele lugar maldito. Começou a correr o mais rápido que podia, segurando o vestido para não tropeçar. Sem parar, olhou para trás procurando Peter. Ele nunca se perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse à irmã. Ali estava ele, a correr atrás dela. Também a tinha visto.

Juntos, alcançaram o Celeiro, o lugar mais temido de todos os que entravam nas histórias da bruxa da casa assombrada. Em circunstancias normais nunca atravessariam aquela cerca. Agora era diferente. Eva estava em perigo.

Ficaram alguns segundos à entrada tentando ver alguma coisa. Depois avançaram de mãos dadas, assustados, temerosos. Assim que os seus olhos se adaptaram à escuridão, puderam destinguir algumas ferramentas agrícolas, do tempo em que o velho Barty ainda ali morava. Procuraram por Eva em todos os lugares onde achavam possível que ela pudesse se esconder. Nada. Parecia ter evaporado.

Sentaram-se no chão, exaustos. Eva tinha desaparecido. Eva tinha desaparecido, e a culpa era deles, que não a tinha vigiada como haviam prometido fazer. Peter largou a mão da prima e enterrou a cabeça entre os joelhos. Estavam assim, entregues aos seus remorsos, quando ouviram um pequeno guincho vindo algures de cima deles. Aquela voz pertencia a Eva, sem duvida. Peter levantou-se imediatamente, procurando por alguma escada ou algo onde pudesse se apoiar para subir. Como não tinham reparado antes no espaço mesmo a cima deles? O mais rápido que conseguiram, subiram pelas escadas de madeira que acharam escondidas entre as sombras, num dos cantos do Celeiro.

Aquele era sem duvida um lugar estranho. Era acolhedor, mas ao mesmo tempo sinistro. E a primeira coisa em que repararam foi que Eva não estava ali. No chão, uma pequena cobra sibilava, atraindo a atenção dos primos. Normalmente não faziam caso daqueles bichos. Estavam habituados a vê-los por ali, embora a maioria não se atravesse a ir até à vila. Alguma coisa naquela criatura fê-los recuar. Os olhos dela… vermelhos. Vermelho sangue. Frios, duros, assustadores. Quando olharam os olhos do animal, os primos perceberam imediatamente que não havia salvação para a pequena Eva.

Uma densa névoa envolveu-os. Uma névoa quente que quase queimava ao tocar na pele. Os primos recuaram o máximo que aquele espaço lhes permitia. Tão rápido como tinha aparecido, a névoa desvaneceu-se no ar. Peter olhou a cobra que ainda se contorcia em frente deles. Estranhamente, os olhos dela não eram mais vermelhos. Agora era simplesmente mais uma cobra.

Foi com um enorme pesar que Julie e Peter desceram as escadas e viraram as costas ao Celeiro, aquele lugar maldito. Sabiam que não tinha sido culpa deles. Conheciam a história daquele lugar, tinha-lhes sido contada por o avô. Costumava ser habitado por uma bruxa, que passara anos e anos no Celeiro. Mais anos do que qualquer um deles chegaria a viver. O avô dissera-lhes que quando ele nascera já ela era velha e que não mudara com os anos. Sempre o mesmo rosto, sempre as mesmas roupas.

Caminharam por entre as flores de cabeça baixa, rumo a casa. Eva, a menina que eles tanto amavam, tinha desaparecido. E nunca mais voltaria a aparecer…

E durante alguns anos, a imagem daquela cobra de olhos vermelhos e daquela estranha névoa, assombraria os sonhos daqueles dois. Muitos anos depois, aqueles olhos vermelhos voltariam a surgir, desta vez não numa cobra, mas em algo mais assustador. Que viria a assustar muitas mais pessoas…

* * *

Gina fechou os olhos, tentando em vão, colocar-se noutro lugar. Longe daquelas pessoas e daquela rua. Não queria estar ali. Não queria saber que o seu melhor amigo estava poucos metros à sua frente, vendo-a sofrer, sem nem levantar uma mão para a ajudar. Então por que não apenas esquecer? Sempre tivera uma larga imaginação, por que não tentar esquecer onde estava? Mais do que difícil isso era algo impossível. Era impossível ignorar a mão fria que se fechava sobre o seu pulso, era impossível ignorar os olhos ásperos que a estudavam, era impossível ignorar a força que aquele homem pressionava contra si. De testa franzida em concentração, procurou a parede com o seu braço livre e encolheu-se um pouco tentando ficar o mais longe possível daquele monstro. 

- Então… parece que nos perdemos, não é? – a voz dele ecoou nos seus ouvidos. Ouvia-o repetir aquela frase vezes e vezes sem conta dentro da sua cabeça, como se ela precisasse desesperadamente ouvir aquelas palavras para perceber no que se tinha metido. – Não te preocupes, Pequenina. Eu estou aqui para olhar por ti.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Pânico. Medo. Estava nas mãos daquele maldito. Sabia que sozinha não conseguiria libertar-se. Ele podia fazer o que quisesse dela. Deixá-la dias e dias fechada numa cela na sua grande mansão, até que a fatiga tomasse conta do seu corpo e a esperança de fuga desse lugar à resignação a uma morte inevitável.

- Agora diz-me: O que trás uma menina tão bonita a um lugar imundo como este?

E ele podia fazer bem pior… Não arriscou abrir os olhos. Não queria olhá-lo. Não queria constatar que ele estava mesmo ali. Sentiu aquela mão apertá-la ainda mais e cerrou os dentes, tentando evitar qualquer gemido de dor. Não queria dar-lhe o prazer de perceber que a estava a atingir. A sua expressão chorosa, no entanto, denunciava-a.

- Pai…- Gina abriu os olhos de tão surpresa que estava, encontrando imediatamente os olhos cinzentos do amigo, Draco. Fizera um esforço tão grande para se convencer de que ele não estava ali que quase se esquecera da sua presença, quieto e sereno atrás da grande figura de Lucius Malfoy. - Acho que estás machucando-a.

Dissera aquilo a meia voz, medindo cada palavra e ainda assim sabendo a resposta que o esperava. Fora impertinente. Interrompera aquela pequena tortura psicológica com a observação mais inteligente que lhe poderia ter ocorrido… Estava a arriscar demasiado para um dia só. Para a menina encolhida em frente do seu pai que ainda não desviara o olhar dele, aquelas palavras chegavam para reconfortar a sua alma e o seu coração. Afinal, aquele rapaz poucos metros à sua frente sempre era o mesmo que ela conhecera. Sabia que não estavam no Celeiro. Ali não eram apenas eles dois. Era como se tivessem de repente saltado para o mundo real (que naquele momento não parecia estar muito a favor). Como se fossem dois estranhos, como se não tivessem passado dias e dias juntos. Aquele cruzamento de olhares deu-lhes tempo para se recordarem de quem eram, do que eram um para o outro. Poderiam ter ficado horas apenas olhando-se, estudando-se. Era tão estranho… Parecia que estavam a se conhecer novamente.

- Achas?- A voz cortante de Lucius Malfoy soou entre os dois, despertando-os daquela transe e trazendo-os de volta à rua Bativolda. Para surpresa de ambos, já não segurava Gina. Parecia tê-la esquecido completamente e agora lhe virava as costas, ficando assim a menos de um metro de Draco.

Os seus pensamentos estavam demasiado concentrados no que o filho lhe dissera para poder notar a troca de olhares entre as duas crianças. A sua mão esquerda pousava agora no ombro do filho, enquanto a direita procurava pela varinha no interior das suas vestes. A sua pele pálida adquirira um leve tom avermelhado e os seus olhos estavam fechados, como tentasse a todo o custo controlar-se. Aquele homem estava furioso. Mantendo uma expressão neutra, num gesto calmo, Lucius pegou na varinha. Aquilo não podia ser um bom sinal…

- Achas? Pois adivinha Draco… Era esse o meu objetivo. E acredita, eu queria fazer muito mais com ela. Tens alguma objeção a fazer? - A sua voz tremia de cólera. O rapaz abanou a cabeça, sempre encarando o pai. - Estava a planejar levá-la lá para casa. O que me dizes? Até te deixo brincar com ela, se quiseres.

Gina abriu os olhos horrorizada. Até ali acreditara que Draco a poderia salvar daquele homem. Agora as suas esperanças caíam por terra. Porque agora ela podia constatar a impotência do rapaz perante o pai.

Podia fugir… Não importava se depois ela se perdesse definitivamente. Não importava se Rony chegasse ali e não a encontrasse. Antes perdida naquele lugar horrível que nas mãos daquele bastardo desprezível! Podia fugir… Bastava esconder-se na sombra e ir avançando. Ele não a veria.

Não. Fugir não era uma coisa que ela pudesse fazer agora. Queria fugir, sim, mas não podia fazê-lo. Voltou novamente a sua atenção para Draco que enfrentava o olhar do pai de semblante duro e ameaçador. Provavelmente já estava habituado àquelas coisas, afinal de contas o homem era o seu pai, vivia com ele desde que nascera.

Gina suspirou, olhando o amigo. Admirava-o ainda mais que antes. Por Merlin, não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Arriscara-se por ela, era a vez dela de se arriscar por ele. E por isso ficaria. Ficaria ali até Draco estar a salvo. Depois disso logo decidiria o que fazer.

Não teria percebido o que estava a acontecer se os bruxos que atravessavam a rua naquele momento, não tivessem parado de repente, murmurando entre si. Ver Lucius Malfoy discutir com o filho era uma coisa mais que comum de se ver naquela rua, mas vê-lo apontar-lhe a varinha? Aquilo era novo. E suficiente extraordinário para que todos eles interrompessem as suas rotinas para observar, por mais ocupados que estivessem.

- Não sei o que se passa contigo Draco, mas juro-te pelo sangue puro dos Malfoy que te mato aqui mesmo se voltares a falar. – O homem voltou a falar, sempre frio, sempre arrogante. Encostou a varinha ao peito do filho e inclinou-se para poder olhá-lo de frente. Suspirou. Draco Malfoy estava longe de ser o filho que desejara, que ainda desejava.

Gina observou a varinha de Lucius irradiar um leve brilho esverdeado. Imediatamente Draco baixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar do pai. Parecia… apático. Lucius não pronunciara qualquer palavra, contudo aquele brilho verde causara um efeito estrondoso. A multidão desvanecera-se e continuara o seu caminho rapidamente, como se empurrados por uma forte rajada de vento. Pareciam ter todos subitamente esquecido aquele episódio, caminhando de olhos postos no chão. Apenas Gina continuava a olhar para Lucius. Quem achava ele que era?

Quando o viu agarrar Draco pelo colarinho, num gesto brusco, perdeu toda a calma que podia ainda ter. Recorrendo a uma coragem e a uma força que nem sabia ter, jogou-se na frente de Lucius Malfoy, empurrando-o. Apanhado de surpresa, o homem perdeu o equilíbrio, recuando alguns passos antes de cair no chão. Gina nem teve tempo para o ver cair. Estava preocupada com outra coisa. Assim que o empurrou, virou-se para Draco, segurando-o com ambas as mãos e tentando fazê-lo olhá-la. Não reagia. Abanou por alguns segundos e por fim conseguiu vislumbrar-lhe os olhos. Vazios, inexpressivos, como tudo nele naquele momento.

Os olhos dele foi a última coisa que viu antes de ser sacudida para trás, caindo no chão e batendo com a cabeça. Depois tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Onde estava ela? Que lugar era aquele? 

Estava tão escuro ali dentro. E tinha tanto frio… As paredes pareciam cair sobre ela, como se a culpassem por não ter respostas. Entrando em pânico por ela, talvez. Por vezes via algumas luzes na escuridão, dançando a sua frente como se fossem pirilampos. Não tinha a mínima ideia de onde se encontrava ou de quem a trouxera ali. Não sabia onde estava Draco, não sabia quem eram aquelas pessoas que começava a destinguir à sua volta. Tentou sentar-se na cama onde estava, mas alguém a forçou a permanecer deitada. Tentou então lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido. Ela e Rony, a rua, Lucius Malfoy, Draco… e depois? Quem os teria salvo?

Lentamente, pode destinguir algumas vozes. A escuridão foi-se desvanecendo e ela pode enfim ver os rostos das pessoas que a rodeavam. Rostos conhecidos, sorrisos conhecidos. Estava em casa. Virou o rosto para a mulher sentada ao seu lado na cama. Tinha uma mão quente pousada sobre a sua que ela destinguiu imediatamente. Era a sua mãe.

Quem a tinha achado? Como fora trazida até ali? Demasiadas perguntas, tão poucas respostas… Olhou à sua volta e pode ver Fred, Jorge e Rony, todos em pé ao lado da cama. Rony estava bem, ao menos isso. Molly parecia ser a única que ainda não percebera que a filha estava acordada. Não mudara de roupa, portanto Gina deduziu que não se havia passado muito tempo desde o seu encontro com Lucius Malfoy.

- Mãe… - Chamou.

Molly levantou a cabeça de repente e deu um pequeno salto no lugar onde estava. Aquilo era uma surpresa. Segundo os medibruxos Gina só devia acordar na manhã seguinte, estando sobre o efeito de poções. Segundo eles, não fora a queda ou o impacto que provocara aquele estado de inconsciência na menina. Qualquer problema proveniente da queda poderia ser facilmente curado com um simples feitiço. Gina fora sujeita a um feitiço negro, conjurado por um feiticeiro poderoso. Não fora ela o alvo, mas estando presente, servira de alimento ao feitiço. A magia negra causa sempre problemas. Não importa o alvo, qualquer pessoa a poucos metros do raio do feitiço é afetada. É uma das noções elementares da magia negra. E ali estava a sua filha, à sua frente, de olhos bem abertos. As perguntas repousavam na ponta da sua língua e esperavam apenas um bom momento para dispararem.

- Mãe. – Sussurrou novamente.

Virou-se para ela ainda deitada e pegou numa das suas mãos, como que pedindo desculpa pelas inquietações e desassossegos que a fizera passar. Aquele teria sido um ótimo momento para um abraço entre mãe e filha. Teria sido um momento perfeito para ambas se acalmarem e encontrarem conforto nos braços uma da outra. O abraço veio, mas tudo o resto ficou pelo caminho… Quando Gina conseguira finalmente acompanhar os acontecimentos, já Liza estava pendurada no seu pescoço, como se a sua vida dependesse disso e arrastando-a consigo até ao chão. Nos segundos seguintes estavam as duas estendidas aos pés dos três rapazes, rindo uma da outra, rindo deles, rindo de tudo o que olhavam. Porque simplesmente precisavam rir juntas. Foi o suficiente para quebrar toda a tensão ou encanto que ainda pudesse haver naquele quarto. Como tal, Molly levantou-se, com um sorrido cansado no rosto e limpando as mãos ao avental por força de hábito.

- Parece-me que já estamos todos bem… Merecemos uma comemoração, não acham? Afinal, não é todos os dias que uma filha minha se perde no dia do seu aniversário e vai e volta do hospital! Acho que tenho algumas bolachas feitas… E deixo-vos beber uma cerveja amanteigada cada um se prometerem prender a vossa irmã à cama.

Gina fora imediatamente empurrada até à cama por quatro pares de braços. Não fora necessário muito esforço, já que Gina praticamente voara para debaixo das cobertas. Não era todos os dias que ela fazia anos e se perdia, mas também não era todos os dias que tinha direito a beber uma cerveja amanteigada!

Molly dirigiu-se à porta e saiu, entre exclamações e risos das crianças. Quando já ia longe, perto das escadas, acrescentou:

- E tentem não pegar fogo em casa enquanto eu estiver lá em baixo!

* * *

- Devias ter visto Gina. – Rony repetiu a história pela milésima vez. Gina deixava-o falar. Estava tão entusiasmado que chegava a ser divertido vê-lo a gesticular com uma das suas expressões mais caricatas no rosto.- Primeiro a mãe a correr com a bolsa na mão e a deitar o maldito do homem ao chão. Estava furiosa Gina! Não era como quando ela se zanga conosco… ela parecia… parecia… 

- Um hipogrifo com problemas intestinais?- Sugeriu Fred um pouco alto de mais, o que fez com que todos no quarto arregalassem os olhos.

- Para o bem da humanidade Fred, não deixes que ela te ouça. – Rony fez um sinal ao outro gêmeo, que espreitou para o corredor, certificando-se de que a mãe continuava bem longe deles. - Mas sim, era_ isso_ que ela parecia. E não acabou! Lá estava o estupor do Malfoy, deitado no chão e a ser espancado por uma mulher, pela _nossa_ mãe… - Novamente uma entoação nas últimas palavras, seguida de uma pausa para que todos pudessem sorrir orgulhosos. - A gritar por ajuda. Não estou a brincar Gi! Ele estava mesmo desesperado!

Gina reprimiu o riso. Quem não estaria depois de ser alvo da fúria de Molly Weasley? Não era qualquer coisa. Ver um Weasley furioso não era algo que ela desejasse a muitos. Na verdade, até ao dia do seu aniversário não o desejara a ninguém. Existiria alguém tão mau a ponto de merecer isso? A resposta era sim. Lucius Malfoy. E talvez muitos outros como ele… Desejava que não tivesse sido fácil para ele. Que ele tivesse ficado assustado. Que tivesse se sentido realmente humilhado. Ser literalmente espancado por Molly Weasley. Gina sorriu ainda mais. Os deuses ainda eram justos.

- E claro, depois a Liza aqui entrou em ação!- Rony puxou a menina dos olhos castanhos para debaixo do seu braço e afagou-lhe o cabelo. - Ela foi genial! Não a terias reconhecido. Pediu aos gêmeos para afastarem a mãe e pôs-se à frente do verme! Depois… bem, fez um grande discurso cheio de palavras difíceis sobre a imbecilidade da família Malfoy. Até batemos palmas no final! Nessa altura, obviamente que as pessoas já se tinham juntado à nossa volta. E algumas até tiravam fotos. Espero que saia no jornal.

Após escapar dos braços de Rony, Liza voltou a aproximar-se da melhor amiga, sorrindo. Sentou-se novamente na cabeceira da cama e apertou-lhe a mão, como se não tivesse feito mais do que a sua obrigação. E não tinha… Era a sua melhor amiga, não era? Tinha mais é que ajudá-la. Já era altura de ser Liza a fazer alguma coisa por ela, para variar.

Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos maldosos. Devia estar agradecida. Liza tinha enfrentado Malfoy. Tinha sido corajosa como ela nunca seria. Devia-lhe muito.

- Bem, na verdade apenas trocámos algumas palavras amigáveis. – Os rapazes sorriram, recordando o quão amigável tinha sido o breve diálogo dos dois.- Ele percebeu que eu estava com vocês e disse que esperava mais de mim. Que eu não precisava praticar caridade! _"Consegues arranjar muito melhor companhia, sendo quem és."_ Claro que lhe respondi. Disse-lhe que a única pessoa que precisava de caridade urgentemente era ele! E de uma vaga no St. Mungos! Depois o canalha disse que os meus pais tinham errado na minha educação! Acreditas nisto? O cafajeste teve a lata de dizer que os meus pais me estão a educar mal! Eu podia ver-te no chão, do lugar onde estava. Olhei para ti e… bem, descontrolei-me.

- Ela chamou-lhe lambisgóia miserável! – gritou Rony enquanto Liza corava, embaraçada e os gêmeos gargalhavam agarrados um ao outro. Gina desejou ter estado acordada para ver a cara de Malfoy ao ouvir aquilo. A desforra era doce. – Depois começou a gritar com ele, claro. Só parou quando nós a agarramos e praticamente a arrastamos dali para fora. Aquele amigo da mãe ajudou-a a carregar-te até ao hospital. O resto tu já sabes. E claro, o loiro oxigenado júnior continuava parado a olhar para baixo. Deve ter visto algum familiar a rastejar no chão.

Gina arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Rony preparava-se para contar mais uma passagem da sua história e todos o ouviam atentamente. Ninguém parecia ter percebido que a expressão de Gina mudara de repente. Tinha-se esquecido de Draco. Tinha acontecido tanta coisa. Ele não a tinha ajudado. Certo que cumprira o seu papel como amigo dela. Interferira quando percebera que as coisas estavam a chegar ao seu limite e sofrera as consequências disso. Mas ele estivera lá do inicio ao fim. Poderia ter parado aquilo.

Abaixara a cabeça assim que Lucius o repreendera, sem fazer qualquer esforço para o afastar dela. Isso punha em causa tanta coisa… Teria ela enfrentado aquele homem malvado por Draco? Claro que teria. Ficara lá e defendera-o quando poderia ter fugido. Por outro lado Draco conhecia o pai muito melhor que ela. Talvez tivesse algum bom motivo. Talvez acreditasse que não havia nada a fazer. Mas não era isso que estava em causa. Não importava como aquilo iria acabar ou se sairiam dali vivos ou mortos. Se Draco simplesmente tivesse arriscado a sua vida pela dela…

Teria ela enfrentado aquele verme e arriscado a sua vida por ele? Claro que teria. Não só teria como o fizera. E voltaria a fazer se fosse preciso. Ou talvez não. Talvez antes de todas aquelas coisas acontecerem. Talvez na altura em que ela confiava nele. Porque neste momento, não gostava mesmo nada de Draco Malfoy.

Sentiu uma lágrima solitária deslizar até aos seus lábios, queimando-lhe a face e enxugou-a a tempo de ninguém a ver. Rapidamente se recompôs e voltou a prestar atenção à história, rindo com os irmãos e com a melhor amiga. Não queria piorar as coisas.

Desta vez, as suas preocupações eram outras. Agora era impossível esquecer Draco e tudo o que acontecera entre eles nesse dia. Tudo o que mudara.

Sentada no parapeito da janela, olhando a neve lá fora, levou uma das suas mãos à cara. Sentiu o toque frio contra a sua face salgada, contrastando tanto com aquele calor que a raiva, a desilusão e as lágrimas tinham trazido.

Estranhamente não sentia frio. Estava ainda de vestido e a neve tocava nas suas pernas que balançavam ao sabor do vento, pendendo do lado de fora da janela. Mas não sentia frio.

Durante algum tempo, brincou com os flocos de neve que apanhava quando estendia as mãos, por vezes dando-lhes forma, por vezes deixando-os derreter entre os seus dedos. Sempre gostara de neve, trazia-lhe conforto.

Pode sentir uma presença atrás de si e não teve dúvidas em qualquer momento de que era Draco. Silencioso, atrás dela, esperando por algum sinal que o incentivasse a agir. Aproximou-se por fim e pousou as mãos nos ombros de Gina. Estava gelado, como se tivesse passado horas e horas lá fora, antes de entrar. Como se tivesse receado entrar e encontrá-la, olhá-la.

- Gina…

Gina suspirou, inclinando a sua cabeça para trás e encostando-a a do amigo, de olhos fechados para não lhe ver o rosto. Temia encontrar novamente os olhos que a haviam olhado na rua Bativolta. Às vezes gostava que Draco conseguisse continuar imperturbável quando estava com ela, como fazia com todos os outros. Só para não ter de ler tantos sentimentos nos olhos dele… Só para não ter de passar por tudo aquilo.

- Sabes, neste momento não consigo gostar mesmo nada de ti. - Disse finalmente, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara entre eles.

- Como eu te percebo... Eu também não consigo. - Ajudou-a a vir para dentro e arranjaram um espaço para se sentarem, de modo a poderem continuar a olhar os flocos de neve pela janela.

- Gostar de mim?- Perguntou Gina, de forma tão inocente que conseguiu arrancar um sorriso do rapaz.

- Não. De mim. – E dissera aquilo sem ironia. Não estava a troçar dela e sabia que aquela não era a altura para isso. Tinha sido sincero em todas as suas poucas palavras.

- Por que?

- Por todas as coisas…

Respondeu pausadamente, como se aquilo fosse um fato mais que óbvio. Gina acenou séria, tentando mostrar que o compreendera, que ele dissera a coisa certa no momento certo. Nenhum deles ousou quebrar o silêncio novamente. Aquelas palavras tinham encerrado tudo. Não havia mais nada para ser dito.

Agora deviam esperar. A confiança regressaria aos poucos. Se eram amigos antes poderiam continuar a sê-lo. Bastava aceitarem esta nova condição que se impunha sobre eles. Bastava acreditarem que da próxima vez estariam prontos para atravessar aquilo.

E eles esperaram. Ficaram ali algumas horas em silencio, até Gina parar de chorar e Draco conseguir olhá-la nos olhos novamente. Depois adormeceram, um ao lado do outro, não se importando com mais nada.

N/A: E desta vez prometo que o próximo capítulo sai pelo menos em Fevereiro...

Ah, claro, o capítulo! Bem, já que durou tanto tempo com o outro não poderia demorar tanto com este. E eu até gostei. A parte da Eva, do Peter e da Julie ficou maior e melhor do que eu esperava. Era só para dar uma ideia de que eles andam aí. E tivemos o primeiro capítulo com alguma ação. E adorei o final.

Agora sobre os próximos capítulos, quem leu a n/a do ultimo capitulo ja sabe que Hogwarts está proxima. O próximo capítulo é mais centrado na Liza e no Draco.

O título do capítulo...Bem, está obvio. P A frase do Draco.

Como queria postar o capitulos ainda hoje, não posso responder às reviews personalizadamente agora. Apenas agradeço por todas e fico à espera de comentarios a este novo capitulo. Beijos a todos que lêem a fic.

Becca


End file.
